La Familia de Nyx
by Qin The Kirin
Summary: El reinado de Nightmare Moon a terminado, Celestia y Luna están de vuelta en el trono y Nyx, Spike y Twilight Sparkle se han asentado en ser una familia (más o menos) normal. Pero Twilight ha sido llamada al Imperio de Cristal para un asunto Real y ahora Nyx va a enfrentar su reto más desalentador… conocer a el resto de su familia.
1. Chapter 1

La Familia de Nyx

Autor Original: RHJunior

Esta historia es una Continuación no oficial y alterna de Past Sins de Pen Stroke.

Si no has leído la historia checa la traducción completa de reader107.

* * *

Sumario:

El reinado de Nightmare Moon a terminado, Celestia y Luna están de vuelta en el trono y Nyx, Spike y Twilight Sparkle se han asentado en ser una familia (más o menos) normal. Pero Twilight ha sido llamada al Imperio de Cristal para un asunto Real y ahora Nyx va a enfrentar su reto más desalentador… conocer a el resto de su familia.

* * *

Notas:

Inspirado por Past Sins de Pen Stroke.

nota del traductor: Al fin voy a poder traducir este Fanfic que me Moria de ganas de traducir. Pero no podía por que ninguna de las Traducciones de Past sin la habían terminado. Pero ahora si.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Twilight Corría de diestra a siniestra por toda la librería, tratando de forma frenética de organizar veinte cosas diferentes al mismo tiempo, mientras Spike alternaba entre esquivarla y correr por su cuenta en otra dirección. Ella estaba en su modalidad por default: Frenética. Las cosas eran tan urgentes que ella y Spike tenían ambos una lista de verificación y corrían a lo loco tratando de verificar todos los componentes. Peewee ya se había dado por vencido en seguir a cualquiera de los dos y simplemente estaba dando vueltas en el aire sobre ellos, Piando excitado.

-Poner el cartel de "CERRADO", listo…-

-Empacar la Guía Abreviada al Sistema Decimal Dewhoof, Listo…-

-Cerrar las llaves de gas y el agua, listo…-

-Traje de negocios para reuniones formales, listo…-

-Cancelar las entregas de leche, listo…-

-Extra de plumas adicionales, extra de pergaminos adicionales, Listo...-

-abrir la ventana del ático para Owlowiscious, Listo...-

-botanas y tentempiés para el viaje en tren, Listo...-

Nyx estaba parada en medio de la habitación, observándolos trotar por todos lados. - ¡Vamos al _Imperio de Cristal_ _!_ – dijo por lo que debería de ser la centésima vez.

\- ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? - gruño irritado Spike mientras pasaba corriendo junto a ella, sus brazos cargados de… Nyx no estaba segura de que.

\- ¡Porque es _excitante_ _! –_ dijo en un chillido Nyx. -¡Además nunca he estado en el imperio de cristal antes!- lo que obviamente era más que cierto. Ella había leído todos los pocos libros disponibles sobre el maravillosamente brillante reino y había escuchado las historias que Twilight conto sobre la vez que ella y sus amigas fueron ahí a derrotar al Rey Sombra. Cuando Twilight le dijo que _irían_ a ese lugar... Bueno, ella salto de alegría.

Spike solo giro los ojos y decidió centrarse en su trabajo.

-Nyx ¿Por qué no has comenzado a empacar tus cosas? - Twilight le dijo mientras pasaba corriendo en la direccion opuesta.

Nyx miro a la maleta junto a ella. Su cepillo peine, cepillo de dientes, y su toalla (1), tres chalecos extras por si acaso, su libro favorito, su diario, su capa de las cutie mark crusaders (2), su traje para el verano, su chamarra y botas de invierno (?), su muñeca Sabelotodo... Sip, todo estaba empacado. -justo aquí- respondió, señalando el equipaje.

\- ¿Cuándo lo empacaste? – pregunto Twilight mientras se detenía.

\- ¡hace tres días! - No era una mentira; ella incluso había dormido con la estorbosa petaca junto a ella, por si sucedía que tuvieran que salir a la carrera en medio de la noche.

-Spike- Twilight dijo mirando sobre su hombro - ¿Ya checaste lo que Nyx empaco, no es verdad? -

Spike bufó. -ella ya es lo suficientemente mayor para hacer su equipaje- respondió despectivamente, mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- ¡Maldición, Spike, se suponía que tú y ella debían de hacer una lista de verificación de su equipaje! - Twilight resoplo. Spike gruño y miro a Nyx. esta se vio un poco intimidada por esto, por lo que comenzó a sobar la parte de atrás de uno de sus cuartos con el otro. -Lo siento, Mama- dijo la potrilla Alicornio.

Twilight se frunció el ceño a si misma. ¿de que se trataba esto? Últimamente Spike se veía susceptible alrededor de Nyx. Y ella parecía un poco intimidada por esto. ¿estaba teniendo problemas? Ella esperaba que no fuera una de esas rivalidades entre hermanos de las que había leído en los libros sobre cómo ser Madre.

Twilight se dio por vencida y lo dejo pasar. Le dio una mirada rápida al contenido de la bolsa de Nyx. Bueno todo parece estar en orden. Luego le dio una mirada a su hija. - ¿...que es lo que estas vistiendo? - le pregunto.

-Lentes de sol- respondió Nyx. -Twist me los presto. Son geniales ¿No? -

Twilight levanto una ceja. -mmm, si- dijo, con respecto a los lentes, eran unas cosas enormes, que bordeaban su cuerno y casi cubrían toda su cara. -los diamantes de imitación eran demasiado. - ¿pero por que los estas usando? -

Nyx se alzó de hombros y se movió incomoda. -Yo... sé que hay algunos ponis que actúan raro cuando ven mis ojos- admitió, la orilla de su boca tembló, mientras recordaba como los gemelos Cake habían aullado de terror la primera vez que la vieron sin los lentes que disfrazaban sus ojos. Eso no era gracioso. -Perdí mis viejos lentes, así que pensé que unos lentes de sol eran mejor que nada. -

Twilight sonrió con simpatía. Considerando las cosas, probablemente haría que todo fuera más sencillo, especialmente frente a extraños. -Bueno, si eso te hace sentir mejor, adelante, puedes usarlos- le dijo a Nyx.

\- ¡Oh! - Nyx dio un salto y corrió hacia su habitación. Cuando regreso hizo que Twilight soltara la carcajada. - ¿Qué en Equestria _es eso_ _?_ – le pregunto. Nyx ahora llevaba un enorme sombrero flexible de sol con una extravagante flor de seda purpura. El sombrero era tan grande que podría haber estado sobre zancos y servir de cobertizo para la potrilla.

\- ¡Rarity dijo que hacía juego con los lentes! – ella dijo, alegremente sentándose en el suelo junto a su equipaje. -ella dijo que si lo usaba, evitaría que pareciera como una turista- Peewee aterrizo en él y comenzó a marchar por el ala.

Twilight no trato de disimular sus risas. - ¿como? Esa es la cosa con la apariencia de turista más notoria que he visto. ¡Hasta parece que acecha en las trampas de turistas y asalta a los pasajeros de los cruceros para quitarles su dinero! -

-Ella no dijo que evitaría que _Nyx pareciera_ Turista- Spike dijo burlón. -Rarity se lo dio a Nyx para evitar que su propia madre lo use. -

Twilight se rio. -No sé si debería decir algo al respecto. - dijo mientras le daba una rápida vuelta a la enorme pila de equipaje que habían acumulado. Entonces miro a Spike. - ¿Tu lista esta revisada? -

-Esta lista- asintió Spike.

Twilight evaluó su lista. - ¿La mía está terminada? Ah, si excepto por una última cosa. - ella retrocedió alejándose del equipaje y bajo su cuerno. Todo el montón fue rodeado por un aura purpura. Twilight se esforzó silenciosamente por unos segundos, treinta segundos, un minuto; entonces con un sonido como:

 _ **¡SMIIiirp!**_

El montón de equipaje tamaño poni de pronto se redujo al tamaño de una muñeca. - ¡Genial! – dijeron Spike y Nyx, acercándose al reducido equipaje, Twilight lo levanto en su magia y lo deposito en sus alforjas.

\- ¡Fiu! - exclamo. -ese conjuro de encogimiento es lo mejor que he aprendido hasta ahora. Pero como te deja cansado. – ella cerro sus alforjas y agrego. – Bueno ¿están todos listos? -

Emocionados -vivas- se escucharon de los demás miembros de la familia.

Ellos llegaron a la estación de trenes con tiempo de sobra y tomaron sus asientos en un vagón privado (El rango tenía sus privilegios, incluso en la tierra de la Amistad.) una hora después de viaje, ya estaba cómodamente asentados, para el gran alivio de Twilight. Ella no había tardado mucho en descubrir los peligros de viajar con niños. Spike había sido problemático cuando era mucho más joven y un par de viajes con Nyx a Canterlot, habían reforzado las lecciones aprendidas la primera vez. Claro que su nueva hija no escupía fuego o algo por el estilo, ni se comía por "accidente" la joyería de algún noble. Como fuera al menos Nyx parecía feliz con sentarse en el golpeteante vagón y estar feliz con poder leer tranquilamente un libro.

Si eso era posible el viaje de la casa a la estación del tren había sido más fastidioso para la potrilla. En casa o cercas de sus amigas las CMC, ella era la misma exuberante, dulce e inteligente potrilla que Twilight siempre había conocido. Pero cuando andaban en público entre extraños, ella tenía a volveré callada y retraída, hablaba poco y evitaba hacer contacto visual con cualquiera, además de pegarse a al costado de Twilight. El viaje a la estación no había sido la excepción. En el momento que habían salido ella se había quedado muda y había agachado la cabeza, solo hablando si Twilight se entretenía hablando con algún poni, preguntando en voz baja si podían apresurarse a ir a la estación de trenes.

Twilight levanto su vista del libro que leía para ver a Nyx. La potrilla estaba sentada alternando entre leer y jugar con Peewee, el saltaba entre la parte alta del libro y bajar a darle picotazos a las hojas. Twilight se preocupó. Ella esperaba que Nyx no se estuviera haciendo introvertida... solo había que ver la cantidad de problemas que eso le había causado a Twilight.

Nyx finalmente pareció aburrirse del juego de pica las hojas que parecía estar jugando con el joven fénix y cerro él libro. - ¿Mama? - dijo. -no entiendo. ¿porque tienes que ser tu la que arregle la librería del Imperio de Cristal? ¿Qué no tienen sus propias bibliotecarias? -

Spike dejo su bocadillo de papas fritas con amatistas. -de hecho me estaba preguntando lo mismo- intervino.

Twilight se acomodó para dar su explicación. -Es algo más que complicado que eso- les respondió. -La librería en si está en inmejorables condiciones, eso se debe a que viajo por el tiempo mil años, de hecho, es probable que tenga muchos libros que no se han visto en cientos de años. Y además como si fueran nuevos. -

Nyx hizo mueca de "o" - ¿pero nosotros no tenemos libros _nuevos_ que ellos jamás ha visto? -

Twilight asintió. -por eso es que las Princesas Celestia y Cadence quiere hace un intercambio de libros entre los dos reinos- continuo. -así que necesitan que yo organice el sistema del intercambio. – su sonrisa se hizo un poco dolida. -y… a ayudar a actualizar su sistema de archivos... -

\- ¿Qué no usaban el sistema Dewhoof hace mil y cacho de años? - dijo Spike riéndose.

Twilight se le quedo viendo. -respuesta corta, no. No lo usaban. Pero ese no es el principal problema. – ella dejo escapar un suspiro. -Spike ¿recuerdas todos los problemas que tuvimos para encontrar ese libro sobre la feria de cristal? -

Spike asintió. -Si, era un desastre. Y la bibliotecaria no fue de ninguna ayuda con toda su tarjeta de memoria borrada. -

-no era solo su memoria la que estaba afectada- Twilight dijo. -King Sombra no quería destruir la Biblioteca. Él quería usar los libros para si mismo. – ella resoplo antes de continuar. -pero no quería que nadie de los ponis de cristal usara lo que había en la biblioteca contra él, así que se aseguró de que ningún poni pudiera encontrar nada ahí, excepto el. -

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? – pregunto Nyx.

-El quemo todo el índice de cartas- Twilight dijo sin emoción.

Spike jadeo como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque al corazón. Una imagen de pesadillo cruzo su mete donde el tenía que ser bibliotecario de una inmensa librería, con incontables tomos y todo hecho inaccesible por un malévolo tirano… _y sin índice de cartas_ _._ \- El horror - gimió.

Twilight noto su reacción y asintió. -Lo sé ¿horrible verdad? -

\- ¿así que los vas a ayudar a hacer un nuevo índice? – dijo Nyx.

-vine a ayudarlos a hacer un completamente nuevo sistema de índice- Twilight respondió, mostrando su libro de "El sistema decimal Dewhoof para Dummies". – afortunadamente vamos a tener muchos ponis ayudando con eso. Pero eso significa que voy a pasar cada día de la semana en la Biblioteca de la Capital de Cristal. Así que tú te quedaras con tu tía y tío mientras yo trabajo.-

Ella pudo ver sorprendida que Nyx se veía decepcionada. Pero yo quería ir contigo a la biblioteca- ella dijo lastimeramente.

Twilight sacudió la cabeza. -el lugar va a estar muy ocupado, Nyx- le dijo. -y no hay mucho que una jovencita como tu pueda hacer en ese lugar. -

-Si- dijo Spike. -además nadie necesita tenerte corriendo entre las patas de todos-

Twilight hizo una mueca internamente y suspiro silenciosamente. _¿Por qué tenías que decirlo de esa forma, Spike?_ Nyx saco su labio inferior y frunció el ceño; Twilight se dio cuenta de inmediato que había altas posibilidades de que Nyx hiciera un berrinche. Desde que… bueno, "desde que" lo resumía bastante bien, Nyx había desarrollado algo de mal temperamento y podía estallar en los peores momentos. Twilight descubrió que tenía que estar en guardia para extinguir esos arranques. -guarde su labio señorita- dijo en tono de advertencia. -No queremos que hagas una escenita en este viaje. - Nyx hizo un puchero, pero se rindió, su inminente berrinche se convirtió en un mohín. -enserio, Nyx, no va a haber mucho divertido que hacer de todas formas. No vamos a estar haciendo otra cosa que amontonar libros, ordenar libros, organizarlos y tener reuniones para HABLAR de cómo amontonar, ordenar y organizar los libros. -

-trata de que no se oiga _demasiado_ excitante- dijo Spike, mientras descansaba su barbilla en su mano. Entre más hablaba Twilight, menos ganas tenia de llegar al final de este viaje.

-además, yo quiero que aproveches esta oportunidad para conocer mejor a tu tío y tía- le dijo Twilight a Nyx. -Tienen mucha familia que aún no has conocido. -

El mohín de Nyx desapareció en el acto. - ¿crees que les agradare? - pregunto.

 _Esa es la cuestión,_ pensó Twilight. -Les vas a caer bien- ella le aseguro con confianza. Nyx pareció aceptarlo.

El viaje tomo un día o dos… El imperio estaba tan lejos de Ponyville, como este lo estaba de Appleoosa. Cada hora que paso el clima se hacía más frio y el paisaje se ponía más blanco. Nyx miraba asombrada con la boca abierta la nieve que caía en medio de junio. Para cuando finalmente llegaron, el tren transitaba por una trinchera de nieve tan alta como la parte más baja de las ventanas.

Por fortuna su desembarco fue mucho más civilizado que la última vez que Twilight había venido de visita. Desde la derrota de Sombra, los ponis de cristal estaban haciendo esfuerzos para construir un lugar apropiado para el arribo de aquellos que venían al Imperio. Algo similar a una pequeña villa fronteriza había aparecido cerca de las vías del tren. Cuando salieron del tren, envueltas en sus abrigos de invierno, se encontraron en una más que adecuada estación de trenes, como la de Ponyville.

Bueno no realmente como en casa. - ¡Todo se ve como si fuera Hielo! – exclamo excitada Nyx.

de hecho, Así era. Los edificios del cruce del Imperio de Cristal (como lo proclamaba la señal) estaban hechas de pilares de brillante cristal que emitían una luz blanca cegadora incluso en este sol invernal. Era deslumbrantemente hermoso, de forma muy algo implacable. Nyx camino hacia adelante, tropezando un poco mientras entrecerraba los ojos por el brillo. -Es demasiado brillante, - se quejó.

-pues ponte tus lentes de sol entonces- le dijo Spike.

-Oh es verdad- Nyx murmuro. Ella los saco del bolsillo de su saco y se los puso, de inmediato suspirando de alivio cuando los cristales ahumados bloquearon el brillo. Un abultado Peewee se asomó de atrás de la capucha de su saco de invierno, su fuego mágico mantenía sus mejillas calientes. _La mejor mascota de la historia_ , pensó.

Un potro vestido para el invierno se acercó trotando a la plataforma, jalando un trineo descubierto. - ¿quieren pasaje a la ciudad, amigas? – les pregunto. -dos bits...-

-Pues lo tomaremos- respondió Twilight aliviada. El clima era incluso más frio de lo que ella recordaba y no estaba muy animada de caminar por sabrá el creador cuantos centímetros de nieve hasta el domo mágico de la ciudad de Cristal. Todos abordaron entusiasmados.

\- ¿adonde? – pregunto el poni del trineo.

-Al Palacio de Cristal- respondió Twilight. Después de asentir y sacudirse la melena, el partió.

El trineo era bastante rápido... ellos llegaron a la orilla del domo antes de de que se dieran cuenta. Cuando pasaron la barrera, los patines del trineo mágicamente cambiaron en un par de elegantes ruedas. -ahorra muchos problemas para montar y desmontarlos cuando uno llega a la barrera- dijo el poni del trineo con una risita.

De inmediato los golpeo la balsámica calidez dentro del domo. Así que apresuradamente se quitaron los abrigos y botas, disfrutando del sol. Nyx sin embargo se dejó los lentes de sol, ¡todo era tan brillante _!_ Destellantes edificaciones de cristal de todos los colores del arcoíris estaban visibles por todos lados. Fuentes, esculturas, incluso las señales eran de cristal que brillaba como gemas. _Spike debe de estar babeando justo ahora,_ pensóNyx. Incluso los ponis en las calles destellaban como si estuvieran hechos de gemas preciosas. Nyx comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos de nuevo, incluso con los lentes de sol, así que saco el sombrero de turista y se lo puso, de esa forma se protegió de la luz excesiva.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ella, Twilight y Spike ¡estaban brillando también! - ¡Ooh, mira! - dijo, mientras levantaba una pata para enseñársela a Twilight como su pelo se veía como ónix pulido. Entonces miro hacia arriba y vio a Twilight. -Oh, Momi ¡tú crin! -

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿estoy despeinada…? – ella se lo toco con un casco de forma consiente, solo para darse cuenta de que algo era diferente. Ella parpadeo sorprendida cuando vio su reflejo en un edificio que estaban pasando; de alguna forma se melena había sido arreglada en un muy elegante peinado. - ¡es muy lindo! – le dijo Nyx entusiasmada. - ¿eso lo hizo la magia de cristal? -

-eso debe de ser. Había olvidado que hizo eso la última vez que estuvimos aquí. - aclaro Twilight. -Ah ¡casi hemos llegado al palacio! -

Nyx parpadeo. - ¿nos vamos a hospedar en el palacio? – pregunto preocupada.

El poni del trineo se rio. -para ser una pequeña potra, no suenas muy emocionada de estar en el palacio. – hizo notar.

Nyx tuvo visiones de los dos últimos palacios en su vida… El castillo de las dos hermanas, el Castillo Nigthstone de Nigthmare Moonthe. -No he tenido mucha suerte con los palacios- murmuro.

Twilight soltó una risita. -Por supuesto que nos vamos a hospedar en el palacio- le dijo. -¿Dónde más creías que tu tía Cadence y tu tío Shining Armor Vivian? -

\- ¿Tío _Shining Armor_...? – algunos pensamientos horribles lucharon por filtrarse en la cabeza de la pequeña Alicornio. Hasta ahora, Twilight solo se había referido a su tío como "Tío Shiny." – y además había detalles de cuando ella había sido Nightmare Moon que no eran muy claros… ella nunca estuvo a cargo del gobierno de Canterlot en persona, después de todo... pero esos nombres… Cadence y Shining Armor… algo sonaba más y más fuerte en su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en esos nombres. Y no era algo bueno. Era más como el timbre zumbador del juego de "Operando" que tenía Scootaloo, que era del tipo que escuchas cuando algo hiciste muy mal o metiste la pata en grande.

El carruaje llego a la entrada del palacio. Y ahí estaban, parados juntos, esperando por ella y su madre: un unicornio blanco y una Alicornio rosa, ninguno de los cuales se veía feliz _en lo absoluto_ de ver _._ Ellos desembarcaron y un centenar de tristes pequeñas memorias se amontonaron en su lugar, llenando los lugares vacíos en el rompecabezas de su mente, mientras el unicornio bajo los escalones para recibirlas. El miro enojado a Nyx, luego vio a Twilight y exigió saber:

\- ¿Y _ella_ que está haciendo aquí? -

Sip. Esos eran sus Tios Cadence y Shiny. O ams precisamente, La princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, líder de la rebelión en contra de la Reina Nightmare Moon y su esposo el Capitán de la Guardia Real de Equestria… A quien ella le lavo el cerebro con magia, esclavizo y después _mando a arrestar y aprisionar a su propia esposa_ _._

Bueno pues adivinen quien vino a cenar.

-Oooooooohhhh Manzanas de caballo- gimió Nyx, mientras se dejaba caer de cara en los escalones de la entrada principal del palacio.

* * *

 _1).- una brillante toalla purpura a la que le habían bordado las palabras "Hoopy Frood" que había sido un regalo de nada más y nada menos que Snails de entre todos los ponis. Ella no tenía ni idea de que era un Frood ni porque debía de ser hoopy (esto talvez se puede entender como "saltarín"), pero Snails le aseguro que ella siempre sería una si llevaba esta toalla con ella._

 _Nota del Traductor: esto es una referencia a la novela "La guía del viajero intergaláctico" donde hay una toalla bordada también con "Hoopy Frood" al parecer significa que alguien es una persona sorprendente que quiere ser pareja de alguien más que antes era su amigo. (solo el autor sabe exactamente cuál era la intención de Snails con esto, aunque me parece entender que él lo leyó como "happy Friend" [amigo feliz])._

 _2).- la cual llevaba por si conocía a algún poni que necesitara que se hiciera una cruzada por su cutie mark._


	2. Chapter 2

La Familia de Nyx

Autor original: RHJunior

Traductor: Qin the Kirin

* * *

Capítulo 2

El Príncipe Shining Armor estaba furioso. La Princesa Cadenza también. Twilight echaba pestes.

Nyx, ella solo estaba muy asustada, hasta el punto de sentirse enferma. En el momento que Shining Armor había puesto sus ojos en ella, El llamo a los guardias. Ellos llegaron galopando, Seis Potros enormes y muy serios en brillantes armadura de cristal que de inmediato se colocaron a cada lado de Spike, su madre Y ella. Shining Armor les había ordenado que "escoltaran" a Twilight Sparkle, Spike y a "La Potrilla" a la "cámara de peticiones" y que las vigilaran. Los guardias muy serios de inmediato las guiaron por el castillo por los brillosos pasillos y por grupos de más guardias inexpresivos.

En su creciente pánico Nyx olvido el significado de "escoltar". Ella solo podía esperar que no significara "Arrestar" o algo así. Y ¿" Cámara de peticiones" qué diablos era eso? Ella trato de deslizarse cada vez más bajo ante las miradas acusatorias de los guardias hasta que prácticamente se vio como nada más que un sombrero con patas.

Resulto que para el enorme alivio de Nyx, la cámara de Peticiones no era una celda en el calabozo después de todo. En realidad, era una sala enorme, limpia, aunque el único mobiliario era bancas y algunas amenidades dispuestas en algunas mesas, cuyo propósito era servir a los ponis esperando hacer una petición a la Princesas por alguna razón u otra. Aunque eso no ayudaba mucho, ya que los guardias cerraron las puertas tras ellas y de inmediato se colocaron alrededor de la habitación, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.

El estado de ánimo de Nyx se hizo aún más oscuro por esto. ¿Qué había hecho ella esta vez? Estaba tan angustiada se metió debajo de una mesa y se hizo bolita ahí temerosa de moverse.

Twilight, por otro lado, con cada minuto que pasaba ella estaba mas furiosa. Así que cuando Shining Armor y Cadence finalmente aparecieron una hora más tarde, ella procedió a golpear la cara y los hombros de su hermano con sus alforjas. - ¿Qué… COCES… tu… crees… que… estas… haciendo? – le grito, mientras seguía asaltando su cabeza con su telekinesis.

Shining Armor no respondió; estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo sonidos como "Au" "Au" y "Cielos"

Todos los guardias dejaron sus puestos, acercándose de forma agresiva. - ¡Desista y deténgase! ¡Esta asaltado al Príncipe Consorte del Imperio de Cristal! -

Twilight le lanzo una mirada asesina que probablemente habría hecho estallar los ojos de un cockatrice. - ¿Oh sí? Pues yo soy su HERMANA. -

Los guardias de inmediato reconsideraron sus opciones. -Como diga- respondieron retractándose y regresaron a sus posiciones.

Twilight le dio un par de bolsazos más, solo por el efecto terapéutico que tenía, antes de tirar las alforjas al piso. - ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo idiota? Echándonos a los guardias, encerrándonos aquí… - ella seña lo a Nyx. - ¡estas asustando a muerte a tu sobrina! -

Shining Armor él se encabrito, Su temperamento ardiendo. -Esa cosa no es… - comenzó a decir en un tono bajo antes de que la pezuña de Twilight se disparara y le tapara la boca. Entonces dijo en el mismo tono que él.

-Termina esa sentencia, querido hermano y te voy a meter una trompeta de cristal tan adentro por tu trasero que la podrán tocar apretándote la nariz. – sabiamente Shining Armor se cayó. -Ella no es una cosa, es un poni. Su nombre es Nyx. Ella es mi hija, lo que la hace tu sobrina. Y la traje aquí con la esperanza de que llegaras a conócela, en vez de solo resentirse por su pasado. -

Su tono se suavizo un poco. -Todos le dimos a luna el beneficio de la duda. ¿No crees que Nyx se merece lo mismo? -

Cadence se había mantenido alejada contentándose con ver el intercambio. Pero esta vez intervino, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de irritación. Su cara era tan severa como lo había sido el de su esposo. -Twilight nosotros entendemos lo que estas tratando de hacer- le dijo. -Pero nos has metió en un gran apuro. -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Twilight frunció el ceño, aun molesta, pero menos combativa.

-No importa cómo te sientas acerca de Nyx, el hecho de que ella es Nightmare Moon… y no me des esa mirada, tú sabes que es verdad… y el hecho de que es una criminal convicta, en libertad condicional. Y a la que llevaste a través de las líneas fronterizas. -

La cara de Twilight se impregno de shock. -veo que ya lo estas entendiendo- La Princesa Cadence dijo con rigidez. -Técnicamente acaba de perder su libertad condicional. Y por hacerlo tú también has cometido un crimen. Mis deberes como la Princesa del imperio de Cristal podría arrojarlas a un calabozo justo en este momento...-

El rostro de Twilight era el vivo retrato de la confianza traicionada. -Cadence… tu no lo harías… -

-Claro que no- Cadence le dijo dejando con un ligero tronido de boca... que era lo más cerca que ella había estado nunca de enojarse con alguien. -¿Soy yo, Twilight, recuerdas? Nunca haría algo como eso. – entonces dirigió su atención a la pequeña y asustada Alicornio escondida bajo la mesa, su severa expresión suavizándose un poco. -No podría estar asustada de una indefensa y pequeña potrilla. Pero hay ponis que están observando todo el tiempo. Ponis tanto de Equestria como del imperio. Busca problemas que insistirían en que cumpliera con "Mi deber Real" … - dijo esto mientras hacía comillas en el aire, girando los ojos… -Y que encierre a la pequeña amenaza en un calabozo... solo para poder chantajearme de no hacerlo. -

\- ¿Entonces me vas a encerrar? – se escuchó la débil pregunta.

Cadence escucho la vocecita como campanilla y miro a donde se escondía Nyx. Ella pudo ver los dos brillantes ojos como de gato… llenos de temor… en las sombras de la mesa. -Claro que no- Cadence le dijo, sus años de niñera haciendo que su voz se suavizará considerablemente. -No meto a pequeñitas en la cárcel. Y aun si fuera así de mala ¿desimaginas lo mal que eso me haría ver? Vamos sal de ahí. - renuentemente, Nyx salió arrastrándose de su escondite, hizo una mueca y se puso su sombrero y lentes de sol para salir a la luz.

Una parte de Cadence soltó una risita al ver a la potrilla con los enormes lentes y el aún más grande sombrero. Cadence sin embargo aún estaba en guardia, pero si esta era Nightmare Moon pretendiendo, entonces sin duda había estudiado con los mejores. Por ahora, su instinto le decía que era una "Potrilla" y les hizo caso, de momento.

Además, estaba segura de que podría vencer a esta "Nightmare Moon" en una pelea justa.

Twilight por su parte estaba angustiada. -Oh como lo siento, Cadence- dijo preocupada. -me siento tan tonta… quizás Celestia pueda arreglar las cosas…-

-esperemos que así sea cuando le llegue el reporte oficial- dijo Shining Armor sombríamente. -no podemos permitirnos más sin sentidos políticos...- entonces se dio cuenta de que Twilight lo miraba con una mezcla de furia y pánico. - ¿Que? -

\- ¿Tu hiciste un reporte oficial? – grito Twilight. - ¡eso va a quedar en su registro permanente! Eso hará que haya investigaciones, preguntas y desagradablemente molestos ponis con Cutie marks de tinteros y… espera, espera, espera, eso tardara al menos dos días en llegar a Canterlot ¿verdad? Quizás pueda escribirle una carta a la Princesa Celestia y ¡...Spike! -

-Aquí- dijo Spike, apareciendo casi en su codo. El tomo un pergamino y una pluma de una mesa cercana. -déjame adivinar "Querida Princesa Celestia…. ¡URK! – antes de que pudiera comenzar a escribir en el papel, hizo una mueca y dejo escapar un gran eructo. Un pergamino con un sello real apareció en medio del aire. Spike lo atrapo a media caída. -Sip... es de la Princesa Celestia. - afirmo.

Twilight se mordió el labio. -vamos, léelo, Spike- le pidió. Spike asintió y lo desenrollo. Un segundo documento de apariencia oficial se cayó al suelo. Él lo levanto con una garra y se lo paso a Twilight. Luego comenzó a leer:

 _Mi más leal Estudiante,_

 _Me temo que debo de haber estado papando moscas. En lo que respecta a tu reciente llamado al Imperio de Cristal para ayudar en la reconstrucción de su biblioteca, cuando me di cuenta de que pasé algo por alto. Me acorde que lo más seguro es que viajaras con Nyx, y mi hermana me hizo notar que su estado legal de en "Libertad condicional" ¡haría de ello un crimen! Así que con algo de vergüenza he consultado a mis consejeros legales y hemos cambiado su situación legal de "Libertad Condicional" a "Condena cumplida" (junto con un montón de palabrería legal que explica como esto es posible, por supuesto.) esto debería de prevenir cualquier lio con la ley cuando arribes al Imperio de Cristal el día de hoy y hacer que la visita de Nyx a su familia sea algo menso estresante._

 _Sellados aquí están los documentos oficiales, solo entrégaselos a Cadence. Ya he llenado las copias. Y si, esto deberá anular cualquier reporte que se haya hecho antes... digamos, durante las 2 horas previas._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Princesa Celestia._

-Guau- exclamo Spike. -Realmente es buena. – entonces noto algo más en el pergamino y le dio la vuelta. -ups, hay una posdata...-

 _Querido Spike,_

 _Pero por supuesto que lo soy._

 _-Celestia._

La mirada de Spike se puso vidriosa por un momento. -aaaaaahhh...-

Twilight finalmente se relajó. -Oh gracias Celestia- agradeció y le paso los documentos con su magia a Cadence.

Cadence soltó una risita y enrollo el pergamino, guardándolo bajo su ala. -esa es tía Celestia para ustedes- dijo. -creo que es lo más cercano que tiene a un hobby. ¿les gustaría ir a sus habitaciones? La suite de invitados está conectada directamente a nuestras habitaciones.-

-Si, nos gustaría. – dijo Twilight mientras tomaba sus alforjas… y le dio otro golpe en la cabeza a Shining Armor.

-au, ¡HEY! ¡Cielos, debí usar el jodido yelmo… OW!- Shining trato de agacharse. - ¿Ahora qué? -

\- ¡Tu idiota! ¿Llenaste un reporte oficial por una pequeña de ocho años? – ella le dio otro bolsazo. Era evidente que los golpes de Twilight continuarían por lo menos hasta que la moral de Twilight mejorara.

Nyx de repente abrió la boca, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente detrás de sus lentes cuando de pronto recordó algo. - ¡Mami! ¡Espera! Las bolsas…-

Spike entendió a que se refería. Comenzó a agitar frenéticamente sus garras. - ¡Twilight, detente! El equipaje, Tu lo… -

Pero ellos llegaron una décima de segundo muy tarde. Con un tremendo BWOMPF, las alforjas de Twilight explotaron. En un parpadeo el príncipe Prince Shining Armor, Príncipe Consorte del Imperio de Cristal, fue sepultado por una pila de agrandado equipaje. Cadence, Twilight, Nyx, Spike, hasta Peewee aun parado en el sombrero de Nyx se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Hubo silencio por un momento. Shining se quejó desde algún lugar bajo la pila de equipaje. Twilight sin embargo no se detuvo ni un instante. -Y puedes traer nuestro equipaje a nuestras habitaciones, Hermano Mayor- le dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta sobre sus talones y dejaba la habitación, con la nariz al aire.

Nyx decidió que la discreción era la mejor parte del valor. Ella corrió y tomo la agarradera de su maleta en la boca. -ssha ien, io ievo la ia. -

Spike siguió su ejemplo. -SSI, yo me llevo esta, gracias. - ambos huyeron de la habitación.

Un debajo del demás equipaje, Shining Armor murmuro para sí mismo. -Esa yegua podría hacer que el mismo Tirek saltara de su propio carruaje si la viera venir...-


	3. Chapter 3

La familia de Nyx

Autor original: RHJunior

Traductor: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 3

Chapter Text

-Lo siento, Shiney- dijo Twilight. Ella estaba genuinamente arrepentida, si bien aún seguía molesta. -pero es que realmente me hiciste enojar. -

-Nunca lo hubiera adivinado- dijo Shining Armor desde el lugar donde se sentaba. Él tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y una expresión de disgusto en el rostro.

Twilight suspiro elevo la mirada al cielo. - ¿Puedes culparme? Yo traigo a Nyx aquí con la esperanza de... arreglar las cosas que han pasado entre nosotros. Esperanzada en una alegre reunión y una pequeña reconciliación ¿y que obtengo? ¡Guardias armados saltando sobre nosotras! -

-Yo tenía que hacerlo- respondió lacónicamente Shining Armor -Ya sea que lo quisiera o no. -

-Yo dudo que ella vaya a apoderarse de su reino, Shiney- dijo Twilight con sarcasmo.

-Él tiene razón, Twilight- intervino Cadence hablando sobre su taza de té. -esto no fue para el beneficio tuyo o de Nyx. Fue para el beneficio de quien quiera que estuviera observando y llevando registro. Como ya dije antes, tenemos muchos… no les dire _enemigos_ ; solo digamos que son _pestes políticas_. Teníamos que demostrar que manejábamos adecuadamente a "una criminal peligrosa" para que no puedan usarlo en nuestra contra cuando se sepan las noticias de su llegada. -

Las habitaciones reales eran sorprendentemente acogedoras. Eran bastante espaciosas, y si, elegantemente amuebladas, pero no eran más grandes que las habitaciones que encontrarías en una casa típica de clase media alta en Ponyville o Canterlot. Había un salon, un estudio, dormitorios, baños, hasta una pequeña cocina y una lavandería privada; uno podía ser perdonado por pensar que era un apartamento elegante de esos que uno encontraba en Canterlot en vez de las habitaciones reales de un palacio.

Una vez que llegaron, Cadence había pedido el té, para que todos pudieran sentarse, calmar sus nervios de punta y tratar de hacer las paces.

Todos estaban sentados en el salon de los dormitorios privados de la pareja real. Cadence, Twilight y Nyx estaban sentadas en cojines junto a la mesa del té, que tenía su set completo puesto para Twilight y Cadence. Shining Armor estaba sentado tomando el té sobre una de las sillas sobre acojinadas cerca de la chimenea, mientras se trataba el chichón en su cabeza, y dicho de paso, estaba un poco enfurruñado. Todos los adultos habían estado un tanto bruscos al principio, pero algo de té caliente y biscochos hicieron su magia, pronto breves si algo insinceras disculpas fueron intercambiadas a través de la habitación.

Cadence observo a la razón del conflicto. La potrilla estaba sentada muy quieta y callada, y si Cadence era buen juez, tenía mucha pero mucha cautela, como si esperar que la menor de las faltas fuera a causarle un mar de problemas… como cualquier potrillo que se ha metido en muchos problemas en el pasado reciente. Y considerando sus circunstancias ella probablemente tenía razón, La Princesa del amor comprendió esto con algo de simpatía. Su esposo y su cuñada se habían disculpado, pero la tensión en el aire aún era palpable. Era difícil de creer que esta era la misma Alicornio que había conquistado Equestria. No, Al diablo con eso, era totalmente imposible.

La segunda cosa que noto fue la ausencia de un plato y una taza. - ¿La doncella no te puso una taza, querida? - le pregunto. Nyx sacudió su cabeza negativamente. -No señora- respondió en una voz que sonaba como una armónica de cristal.

Cadence busco una copa y un palto en el carrito de servicio del té. sirvió media taza, coloco un biscotti [1] junto a la taza y los coloco frente a Nyx. -Gracias- dijo ella. Muy concentrada y con cuidado Nyx levito la taza hacia su boca, tomo un pequeño sorbo y regreso la taza a su lugar. Entonces se limpió la boca con una servilleta, tomo un mordisco del biscotti y repitió.

-Bueno, no encuentro falla en sus modales para el té- murmuro Cadence a Twilight, algo divertida.

-Me temo que no puedo reclamar el crédito por eso- confeso Twilight. -Rarity es quien le ha estado dando lecciones. -

\- ¿Oh en serio? -

-Si, Té en la alta sociedad y otras muchas lecciones de etiqueta- dijo Twilight girando los ojos. -claro que eso se contrabalancea con Rainbow Dash enseñándole como hacer un buen eructo. – Cadence se rio al oír eso. -Entre ella y Applejack tratando de enseñarle a hacer rodeos, ella está teniendo una crianza muy interesante. -

Nyx seguía haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para estar muy quieta y callada, para no ser una molestia para nada. Pero fue incapaz de suprimir su natural curiosidad. Desde el momento mismo en que arribaron a la capital había una plétora de preguntas haciendo cosquillas en el fondo de su mente que no se detenían. Finalmente se aclaró la garganta. -mmm- ¿ _Princesa Cadence u Tía Cadence? ¿cuál debería de usar?_ -mmm ¿Tía Cadence? ¿Por qué las cosas aquí no destellan como todo lo demás? - siendo franco esa era la primera cosa que noto. Y había sido un alivio poder quitarse sus lentes oscuros, ya comenzaban a dolerle los ojos.

Cadence sonrió tímidamente. -Shiney y Yo convencimos a nuestro decorador de interiores de usar muebles y accesorios de Canterlot- respondió. -digamos que estábamos un poco nostálgicos. -

-además, hermoso como es, todo ese destello de cristal por todos lados se vuelve molesto después de un tiempo- Shining Armor dijo con tristeza.

Nyx asintió, mientras se sobaba su cabeza con una pezuña. - ¿Cómo evitan que les dé una jaqueca? – pregunto tímidamente.

Cuando Cadence puso una expresión de confusión, Twilight decidió dar una explicación. -los ojos de Nyx son muy sensitivos- dijo. -nosotras descubrimos que sus ojos son más como los de un animal nocturno. Ella puede ver muy bien en la oscuridad, pero la hace sensible a la luz brillante. -

Cadence se agacho y les dio una mirada a los ojos de Nyx. -Ah, ya veo- exclamo. -hasta tiene Tapetum Lucidum. -

Ante la mirada intrigada de Nyx, Twilight le dio una aclaración. -El brillo dentro de los ojos. ¿recuerdas que los ojos de Opal reflejan la luz? - Nyx asintió. -eso se debe a una superficie reflejante que tiene en la parte de atrás de sus ojos, como tu.-

A pesar de sí mismo Shining Armor estaba intrigado. -debe de hacer más fácil leer en la cama de noche- gruño. _O escabullirse en la oscuridad cuando nadie esta despierto,_ no pudo evitar pensar. Entonces contuvo un temblor mientras imaginaba; _solo en la oscuridad, no había nada excepto esos dos ojos brillando al mirar en tu dirección..._ -como sea, la razon por la que Cadence y yo no tenemos dolores de cabeza es por los implantes de lentes de cristal en nuestro ojos- respondió.

\- ¿Los que? – se sobresaltó Twilight.

-implantes de lentes. En nuestro ojos- dijo Cadence. Ella se inclinó, apuntando a sus propios ojos con la punta de su pezuña. - ¿vez? - Twilight miro; así era, las pupilas de Cadence tenían ese reflejo "cristalino" que ella había visto en los ponis nativos.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que ellos tomaron un bisturí, te cortaron en tu ojo y _metieron una pieza de vidrio dentro?_ – exclamo Twilight. - ¡Cadence, Shiny, eso es… euuuu! - Twilight se estremeció de rechazo.

-Ellos usaron magia- dijo Cadence riendo. -No sentimos absolutamente nada. Los ponis de cristal nacen con esos lentes de forma natura. -

\- ¿en serio? – pregunto Nyx, picado su interés. - ¿Su pelo brilla así cuando nacen, también? ¿O es por la magia del Corazón de cristal? Y por qué... – entonces recordó su situación. -Lo siento- se disculpó, avergonzada, se cayó tan repentinamente como comenzó a hablar.

Cadence parpadeo. La potrilla era más que tímida; casi cautelosa de hecho. -Está bien, querida- le dijo Cadence. -y si, de hecho. Los ponis de cristal nacer "brillantes" como decías. La magia del corazón solo los hace más brillantes. - entonces hizo una pausa. - ¿y que más querías saber? – le pregunto pacientemente.

Nyx se modio el labio inferior. - ¿Y qué es lo que hace que nosotras brillemos? No somos ponis de cristal. -

Cadence se sorprendió. -esa es una muy buena pregunta- le dijo. -Yo creo… que bueno es por el corazón de cristal ya que es impulsado por el amor y la felicidad. Y eso saca la luz interior de todos, sean o no ponis de cristal. -

-creo que eso me gusta- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

\- ¿así que esa es la razón por la que los ponis de cristal son tan brillantes cuando están felices ya sea que este él corazón o no? – dijo Nyx. -y el por qué están oscuros y sin brillo cuando están tristes o asustados. - Nyx dijo radiante de haber sido capaz de comprender esto por sí misma. -Miss Fluttershy diría que era una adaptación proyectora...-

-Adaptación protectora- la corrigió automáticamente Twilight.

-ah, si eso- dijo Nyx. -Eso es porque yo sé que a mí no me gustaría ser brillante y luminosa si me estuviera persiguiendo un monstruo o algo peligroso- enmendó Nyx.

 _Mmmm. Yo nunca pensé eso,_ pensó Shining Armor para sí mismo. La pequeña ex-Nightmare ciertamente es lista.

\- ¿Pero Tiíta Cadence? – comenzó a preguntar Nyx. _Oh, ya vi lo que hiciste ahí,_ pensó Shining Armor. - ¿Por qué el corazón de cristal cambia los peinados de los ponis? Como lo hizo cuando cruzamos la barrera y le hizo otro peinado a mami, todo elaborado y bonito. - mientras decía esto ella hacia pantomima de estarse arreglando la crin. -y había listones y otras cosas en él y en su cola...-

Cadence hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio. -Eso fue culpa d una de las gobernantes de antes del Rey Sombra. La reina Fabulosity no fue la mejor gobernante de la historia, pero sin duda tenía un gran sentido de la moda. Ya que se dedicó durante los primeros cinco años de su gobierno a lanzar un conjuro de Peinados en el corazón y con el copio todos sus estilos de crin favoritos. –

\- ¿y que hizo los otros cinco años? – pregunto Nyx.

-Tratar de evitar ser linchada por todos los peluqueros y estilistas que dejo sin trabajo, los primeros cinco años- respondió Shining Armor en tono cómico.

Cadence contuvo una carcajada. -su esposo está furioso- agrego. -ella había gastado una fortuna para alterar el corazón de cristal. De hecho, logro que los nobles se unieran y la depusieran, transfiriéndole a él la corona. Hubo peleas y disputas entre ellos dos… casi causaron una guerra civil...-

Shining Armor de pronto enrojeció y se levantó de su asiento. -Si me necesitan estaré en mi estudio- dijo bruscamente, saliendo de la habitación. Se pudo escuchar el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba con firmeza en algún otro lugar de la suite.

-Oh cielos- exclamo Cadence. Ello dejo su taza y miro a lo lejos.

\- ¿Qué, que acaba de pasar? – pregunto Twilight, bajando su propia taza.

-No es nada… - dijo Cadence. Twilight se extendió sobre la mesa del Te para poner una pezuña en los labios de su antigua niñera.

-No me digas que no es nada- dijo Twilight. - ¿Soy yo recuerdas? Si no me lo dices te investigare hasta tu tumba para averiguar que es. -

Cadence sonrió, pero dejó escapar un suspiro de preocupación inmediatamente. -es solo que... ¿oh por donde comienzo? Son varias cosas, de entrada. Shining aún está tratando de comprender que paso con...- dijo mientras miraba a Nyx.

-Oh...- fue todo lo que pudo decir Twilight.

-Ya era bastante malo después de lo de Chrysalis. Recuerdas lo mucho que que le tomo perdonarse por ser controlado por esa… esa _cucaracha_ _. -_ Cadence hizo una mueca. -entonces no pasa ni un año y de nuevo le lavan el cerebro... esta vez por Nightmare Moon...-

-pero eso no fue culpa de Nyx- protesto Twilight. -eso lo hizo Spell Nexus. El fuel que estuvo repartiendo la "bendición" de Nightmare Moon a todos. – Twilight se estremeció por el recuerdo. -Él incluso me lo hizo a mí. _Nyx fue la que deshizo la maldición en todos_ , el propio Nexus incluido. -

Cadence sacudió su cabeza. -No es así como Shiney lo ve- dijo. -Y además, fue Nightmare Moon… Nyx… quien logro pasar a través de todos sus guardias, defensas y tácticas como si no hubieran estado ahí. Él se sintió humillado por eso. Además del hecho de que acabáramos en lados opuestos de la rebelión... que lo hicieran luchar contra _mi_ _..._ El no se ha perdonado por eso. -

-Lo siento- dijo Nyx, muy afligida. Sus ojos estaban llenos de culpa. -Yo realmente lo siento. -

Cadence la miro por un momento, las memorias llenas de dolor… ser una fugitiva, huyendo, asustada y en guerra con su propio esposo… le lastimaban el corazón. -Nyx, me temo que a veces decir "lo siento" no es suficiente para arreglar las cosas- le dijo, quizás más cortantemente de lo que era su intención. Ella se arrepintió de inmediato cuando vio la cara de Nyx, pero se contuvo. De cualquier forma, esta _era_ una lección que Nyx debía de aprender.

-pero es algo más que eso no es así- dijo Twilight.

Cadence asintió. –Pero todo está relacionado, de alguna forma- dijo. -ya sabes que el Imperio de Cristal es diferente de Canterlot. Como probablemente ya te diste cuenta por la pequeña anécdota sobre la Reina Fabulosity, El imperio solo tiene un gobernante. Incluso si son marido y mujer, Solo uno lleva la corona. -

-Ambos podan reinar, pero solo uno puede gobernar- recito Twilight. -lo lei en "La guía de Canterlot sobre el Imperio de Cristal." -

-Exactamente- coincidió Cadence. -y dado que yo soy la Princesa de Cristal, Shining Armor no tienen absolutamente ninguna autoridad. Y múltiples facciones en la corte básicamente... bueno, han usado su influencia para exigir que deje su puesto como comandante de la milicia y capitán de la guardia y que debe buscar un reemplazo. -

Twilight exhalo impactada. - ¡Pero Shining vive para eso! ¡Él ha dedicado su vida a ser un Guardia! -

-Lo sé. Pero la tradición y la ley del Imperio de Cristal exigen otra cosa. Yo le di la vuelta ese asunto, haciendo algunos decretos reales, pero los cortesanos decidieron cambiar de táctica. Ellos investigaron la invasión Changeling y la Rebelión de Nightmare Moon y los han usado como prueba de que Shining Armor no es apto para el servicio. - Cadence logro mantener la compostura, pero no miro a Twilight a los ojos y dejó su taza en la mesa, ya que su aguare se había vuelto muy inestable. -Él se ha pasado la última semana revisando a los candidatos para su reemplazo. -

-Oh no- dijo Twilight.

Cadence logro sonreír de alguna manera. -Así que como te podrás imaginar, todo este sin sentido ha mantenido sus heridas abiertas. Y le ha hecho más difícil olvidar y perdonarse. -

-y entonces venimos nosotras- se quejó Twilight. -El peor Timing. De la historia. -

-No fue para nada tu decisión, desde el momento mismo en que te pidieron que reorganizaras la Biblioteca- dijo Cadence. -aunque tal vez hubiera sido mucho mejor si Nyx se hubiera quedado en casa esta vez. -

Twilight se alzó de hombros. -Applejack y su familia iban a viajar a Manehattan- comenzó a decir. -Rarity también; ella tenía un show de moda. Fluttershy tenía que lidiar con una epidemia de gripa entre sus amiguitos animales, Rainbow Dash asistió a un campamento de vuelo de los Wonderbolts y Pinkie Pie, bueno- Twilight hizo una mueca -Los gemelos Cake aún están asustados de Nyx. -

-Discúlpenme, por favor. – dijo Nyx de pronto. Dejo su taza de té ya frio y su biscocho sin terminar y se puso de pie.

\- ¿es lo que pasa, Nyx?- pregunto Twilight.

-no es nada- respondió Nyx. -solo quiero ir a descansar por un rato. -

Twilight por supuesto no se dejó engañar, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. -trata de no despertar a Spike- le dijo. Nyx asintió obedientemente y se fue.

Su tia y su madre se quedaron platicando después de que se fue. La suite donde se estaban quedando estaba conectada por un corto pasillo. Ella fue y se encerró apagando el ruido de las voces.

Spike ya estaba ahí. Él le había dado un vistazo a la (Para sus estándares) Lujosa cama que habían colocado para él, y tras asegurarse de que Twilight no necesitaría nada, se había quedado dormido en el acto. El seguía justo ahí, despatarrado sobre la cama, roncando como un jabalí que se ahogaba. Nyx soltó una risita a pesar de su mal humor y cuidadosamente cruzo la habitación hasta su propia cama. Ella se recostó en ella y se hecho las cobijas encima, escondiéndose del mundo.

Este no estaba resultando ser un viaje divertido.

A pesar de que Luna había logrado regresar a Nyx a su inocencia infantil, incluso nates de ser Nightmare Moon, Nyx nunca había sido tonta. Y varios meses como un Alicornio totalmente desarrollado, además de su pasado como el alter ego de Luna, la habían hecho algo más que precoz. A diferencia de las otras potrillas de su edad, ella tenía más que una somera comprensión de lo que pasaba cuando alguien empezaba a hablar de política. Por lo que ella escucho, era más que capaz de llenar los vacíos y llegar a la obvia conclusión: _Ella le había costado a Shining Armor su trabajo._

Las estúpidas, _estúpidas_ acciones de Nyx como Nightmare Moon le hbian costado a su tio Shining Armor su trabajo. No era sorprendente que el la detestara. Ni que si tía Cadence estuviera tan tensa.

Nyx tenía que arreglar esto. tía Cadence tenía razón; no importa cuán arrepentido estuviera uno, "lo siento" no iba a arreglar las cosas.

¿Pero que puedes hacer cuando no tienes nada más con que arreglarlo _?_

Notas del Traductor:

1] de Bis "dos o doble" y coctum "horneado" son algo a medio camino entre una galleta y un pan que se usa para acompañar el Té como si fueran galletas y preferidos en las reuniones de la alta sociedad, por ser el acompañante perfecto para este y hasta para algunos tipos de vino.


	4. Chapter 4

La Familia de Nyx

Autor original: RHJunior

Traducción: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 4

* * *

Todo mundo se levantó muy temprano a día siguiente. Twilight, como siempre estaba de pie al despuntar el alba, seguida de cerca por una aun adormilada Nyx y un quejoso Spike. (1) para sorpresa de los ojos con lagañas de Nyx, Cadence y Shining Armor también estaban de pie y corriendo a tener todo a punto para el día. Al parecer los dos tenían agendas llenas e impredecibles desde muy temprano y solo en la tarde era que tenían pocas oportunidades de estar juntos. Y por ello habían decidido que tendría el desayuno juntos sin importar nada.

El desayuno de hecho fue bastante agradable, con cada pequeño adorno o extra que te pudieras imagina: fruta fresca, pasteles, jugo, tostadas, café, pequeñas porciones de mantequilla en un plato, crema en un cántaro... la servidumbre le había dado tanto a Nyx como a Spike una generosa pila de pancakes. Los de Nyx parecían ser de arándano, mientras que los de Spike estaba intercalados para su deleite, con un jarabe hecho de esmeraldas trituradas. ambos comían con sano apetito.

Para sorpresa de Nyx, Shining Armor había aportado con la cabeza su plato favorito de pancakes con bayas. Una buena noche de sueño y un plato lleno de calientes pancakes de mantequilla la había curdo temporalmente de su timidez, así que pregunto. - ¿Por qué no quieres tus pancakes? – hablando con la boca llena. - _¡Están Buenos_ _!_ -

-No hables con la boca llena, Nyx- dijo automáticamente Twilight sin siquiera levantar la mirarla de su plato de avena. Nyx se disculpó. A pesar de todo el entrenamiento de Rarity, Nyx aún era una pequeña potrilla y tendía a olvidar su educación cuando estaba de buen humor.

Shining Armor se movió nerviosamente. -Me temo que ya estoy harto de las bayas de cristal en todo. Pareciera que no siembran otra cosa por aquí- murmuro más para sí mismo. Uno de los sirvientes le dio una ligera mirada desaprobatoria ante el comentario de Shining Armor, pero se abstuvo de decir algo. Obviamente, Shining Armor se sirvió fruta fresca y un simple pan danés.

Nyx, sorprendida, levanto su tenedor y señalo a plato con un sonido inquisitivo. -Si, esas son bayas de cristal- le confirmo Twilight.

Nyx trago con cuidado y se limpió con una servilleta tal como Rarity le había enseñado. -a mí me saben como si fueran simples arándanos- comento, entonces se detuvo, y se lamio los labios con una expresión pensativa. -Bueno, _casi_ como arándanos... ¿pero… con hormigueo? Es como si pudieras percibir el sabor de las chispas. – entonces miro a sus pancakes más detenidamente; hasta ahora noto que las bayas en sus panakaces soltaban pequeños destellos a la luz. - ¡Vaya, hasta la comida brilla en este lugar! -

-Ese es el Imperio de Cristal para ti- comento Cadence con una risita.

Nyx lo pensó un instante. La tía Cadence al menos parecía estar sonriendo. Y se veía más amigable que la noche anterior. ¿Quizás debería de seguir platicando? Rarity lo había llamado "platica amigable"; ella decía que era importante hacer que los demás se sientan tranquilos. -siempre elige un típico que sea neutral y seguro- le había advertido la modista. Y además había _varias_ preguntas que Nyx quería hacer, y que había estado apareciendo en su mente desde su viaje en el tren de cristal. - ¿Tiita Cadence? -

\- ¿Sí? -

\- ¿Cómo mantienen a los Dragones alejados? -

Esta pregunta fue tan inesperada que todo mundo dejo sus cubiertos para mirarla. - ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Cadence, intrigada.

Nyx dudo, un poco intimidada por su reacción. Evidentemente lo que ella pensó que era un tópico casual y neutro, y lo que los demás pensaban eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes. Aun así, decidió seguir adelante. -Lo que quiero decir es que los dragones comen gemas ¿verdad? - Cadence asintió. - ¡Pues, todo aquí está hecho de cristales destellantes! ¡Si un dragón lo viera, seguro estaría mordiendo todo lo que viera! - a ella le parecía que era una buena pregunta y un tópico seguro y bueno, bueno tan seguro y bueno como podía ser cualquier cosa relacionada con dragones.

-No todos los cristales son gemas, Nyx- dijo Twilight. -no creo que un dragón pueda encontrar cualquier cristal viejo apetitoso. - ¿O sí? Se pregunto en silencio. Entonces miro a Spike.

Spike vio su expresión y de inmediato entendió. Entonces hizo una seña de algo así con sus manos. -Eh, es algo por el estilo- respondió. -la mayoría de ellos simplemente no saben binemos. -

\- ¿pero ¿cómo sabría la diferencia un dragón? - insistió Nyx, ya totalmente metida en el tema. -algo cómo, imaginemos que hay un dragón volando sobre el Imperio de Cristal...- ella levanto su tenedor con una pezuña sobre su plato, imitando algo que volaba arriba en el aire. -Faaa faaa faaa, groarrr, estoy hambriento- dijo ella haciendo que su voz sonara más gruesa y como un gruñido. -Oh ¡mira ahí abajo! ¡tantos y tantos brillantes cristales, es hora de comer! Arrr...- entonces clavo su tenedor en su plato y Nyx tomo una porción de sus pancakes, metiéndoselos en la boca. -ñam, ñam, ñam, ñam...-

Shining Armor dejo escapar un resoplido, lanzando café por su nariz. Enseguida se limpió la cara con su pañuelo, resoplando y exhalando tratando de recuperar la calma. Él se regañó internamente por caer en el juego, por todos los cielos, ella seguía siendo Nightmare Moon...

Spike y las chicas comenzaron a reírse por el acto de Nyx. Twilight se rio -bueno en ese caso me imagino que míster dragón va a descubrir que tienen la boca llena de cosas que no saben muy bien. –

\- ¡Pero eso lo hace peor! – exclamo Nyx. -ÑAM, Ñam, ñam, ¡Blearg, esto sabe horrible, sabe a coles de Bruselas y jarabe para la tos! Argh, ahora estoy molesto ¡Destrocémoslo todo! - Nyx comenzó a mover su tenedor por todo el plato, aplastándolos como si los martilleara. -Blam, Blam, Blam, edificios aplastados por mis talones, Arrrrg...-

Shining Armor bufo su café de nuevo por la nariz. Por el Creador, este tostado de lujo me quema los senos nasales... _No. No voy a caer en este engaño,_ pensó el molesto otra vez consigo mismo.

-Comete tus pancakes- logro decir entre risas incontroladas Twilight. Nyx obedeció, tomando otro bocado de su plato aplastado por un monstruo.

Cuando Cadence finalmente logro controlarse trato de responder. -como sea, un dragón no podría volar sobre nosotros- dijo. -El Corazón de Cristal nos protege de las amenazas externas, un dragón no podría pasar a través de su domo. Pero estoy segura de que la guardia tiene un plan en caso de ataque de dragón. –

\- ¿en serio? ¿Cuál es? - pregunto muy interesada Nyx a Shining Armor.

Shining Armor parpadeo desconcertado. -no tengo la menor idea- admitió. Pero maldecido estaría si no iba a averiguarlo pronto.

\- ¿y qué hay de los Changelings? – siguió Nyx. -el Corazon de Cristal está lleno de energía amorosa, ellos seguro se pondrán como locos por el. -

Shining Armor hizo una mueca a la mención de las criaturas. – yo agregue un campo de fuerza anti-changeling al campo de fuerza del Corazón de Cristal en primer lugar. - _No hay necesidad de que sepa que es una versión mejorada por mí misma._ \- y tenemos lamparas mágicas ubicadas por toda la ciudad que dispersan el disfraz de los Changeling. -

-además de eso estamos muy lejos al norte de su hogar en las tierras baldías y el clima aquí es muy frio para su gusto- continuo Cadence.

Nyx arrugo la nariz mientras lo pensaba. -pero nosotras llegamos aquí- remarco. -si un poni puede ir ahí, un changeling que se vea como un poni puede ir también. ¿y por qué un campo de energía amorosa detendría a un Changeling que se alimenta de amor? -

Shining Armor se sobo la quijada con un casco. Esa era una verdad desagradable de los Changelings. Ellos no eran insectos descerebrados después de todo; ellos son criaturas pensantes que pueden pensar en formas de superar un obstáculo.

-Cuando derrotamos a Chrysalis, nuestro campo de fuerza estaba hecho de nuestro amor- replico Cadence, mientras le sonreía a Shining Armor sobre su taza de café. Shining se sonrojo y también sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo. -y no parece que a ella y sus Changelings les hubiera importado eso en lo absoluto. -

Nyx hizo un sonido de aja. -para mí eso suena como si me quisieran noquear golpeándome en la cara con un sándwich- comento, mientras usaba el tenedor para comer más pancakes.

maldición, el jugo de naranja arde aún más en mi nariz que el café. _condenación, ella es Nightmare Moon, recuerda no importa cuánto te haga carcajear ellas es Nightmare Moon..._

El hizo un heroico esfuerzo de disfrazar su reacción con una servilleta mientras fingía que estornudaban tosía y se ahogaba... - ¿así que cuales son sus planes para el día de hoy? - logro preguntar.

-una larga lista de reuniones, como siempre; hay un grupo que quiere cambiar las leyes de zonificación. Bajo el argumento de que los ponis deben de construir lo que ellos necesitan, no lo que algún oficial de la ciudad piensa que quieren. Por supuesto los planificadores de la ciudad por supuesto que no están de acuerdo... también hay diplomáticos de varios países que quieren negociar tratados comerciales… y estoy teniendo problemas para hacerles entender la posición del Imperio de Cristal. -

\- ¿La cuál es? – pregunto Twilight.

-Que solo comerciamos con naciones que protegen los derechos civiles y que tengan alguna forma de gobierno representativo. El imperio se acaba de liberar de un Tirano; los ponis aquí no están interesados en hacer que otros tiranos engorden a expensas de nuestro comercio. - Cadence dijo mientras le ponía mantequilla a un bollo de forma muy educada. -entonces esta la tesorería real, el comité de festividades y días feriados… que es mucho más importante de lo que parece cuando la seguridad de tu nación depende de que algo como la feria de cristal ayude a mantel su mayor defensa cargada... luego viene la oficina de carreteras y ferrocarriles a discutir sobre la construcción de un puerto para Zepelines... luego debo ir al parlamento a tratar con los nobles las diferentes proyectos de ley que quieres que se aprueben o revoquen... – ella entonces dejo escapar un suspiro mientras miraba su bollo. -es básicamente otro día sin sentido... de decirle a unos, "si puedes hacer, lo que decidiste" y decirles a los quejosos "No, no puedes hacer eso"- ella mordió su bollo y mastico concienzudamente.

-Pues eso hace que mi día suene sencillo en comparación- comento Twilight. -Spike y yo vamos a ir a la biblioteca del Imperio y ver qué progreso ya han hecho-

-y así acaban _mis_ vacaciones- comento a su vez Spike, mientras recargaba su barbilla en su mano. - ¿y qué hay de ti, Shining Armor? ¿tu vas a ir a todas esas reuniones con Cadence? -

Shining comenzó a toser incómodo. -mmm, no. La Ley del imperio es clara; el consorte real no tiene injerencia en esos asuntos, y de hecho es una falla de la etiqueta que yo asista. -

-...Oh- exclamo Twilight incomoda.

-Ouch- murmuro Spike.

-Lo que si voy a estar haciendo- dijo Shining Armor, cambiando rápidamente de tema -es entrevistar a los candidatos a promociones en los rangos de la Guardia... así como hablar con varios ponis, sobre mí, mmm, remplazo- termino de decir mientras veía de nuevo su plato. -pero eso es para la tarde, así que en la mañana hare todo el papeleo de la guardia. O algo así. – termino de decir inexpresivo.

-pues... eso es bueno- dijo Twilight. -así tú y Nyx pueden pasar algo de tiempo juntos y conocerse mejor…-

Nyx y Shining se miraron horrorizados el uno al otro e incapaces de ocultarlo del todo. Se veían tan entusiasmado con la idea como si se tratara de una visita al dentista.

\- ¿Qué, espera? – dijo él. -Yo creí que iría contigo, Twiley. -

-Ella no puede ir conmigo, Shiney, Spike y Yo vamos a estar hasta la coronilla de trabajo en la biblioteca. ¡Y además la están renovando... y todo lo demás! Y yo voy a estar en reuniones, o corriendo para organizar los archivos y arreglar el sistema del catálogo… no va a haber espacio para ella, ni nada que pueda hacer…- ello lo miro fijamente a los ojos mientras decía eso. -Además, no la traje hasta aquí para que me viera amontonar libros. -

-Para eso me trajo a _mi_ \- se quejó Spike. Pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Y por supuesto yo no puedo tenerla siguiéndome todo el día- dijo a su vez Cadence. -Los… ponis con los que me reuniré… se quejarían de que una potrilla se meta entre sus piernas. – ella mira a la lejanía mientras pensaba. _De hecho, harían algo aún más ruidoso si la vieran husmeando en sus oficinas_. Equestria estaba lejos, pero no _tan_ lejos. Cuando el sol no se levantó durante semanas, pronto se supo la razón. Los ponis del Imperios sabían muy bien quien era Nightmare Moon, y no se necesitaría un título universitario para encontrar la conexión entre ella y la pequeña Alicornio negra con ojos turquesa como de gato. -asi que sería mejor que tu estuvieras cerca para cuidarla, Shiney. –

Shining Armor iba a protestar que el también estaría ocupado, que quizás uno de los sirvientes podría cuidarla o llevarla a dar una vuelta por la ciudad o algo… cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir. _El le iba a encargar a Nightmare Moon a una sirvienta o mayordomo para que la cuidara._ Rápidamente decidió que la ultima cosa que necesitaba era que la anterior Yegua en la Luna estuviera donde no pudiera verla ni por un _minuto._

Nyx vio como la expresión de Shining Armor paso de renuente a pensativa, a calculadora. Y de inmediato sintió como su exuberancia se desinflaba como globo de fiesta desanudado. -Pensándolo de nuevo, tienes razón. Me sentiría más seguro si yo la cuido...-

Twilight podría ser inocente en muchas cosas, pero ella conocía a su hermano. Así que le dio una nada amable coz por debajo de la mesa. -Juega bonito, HMMAPS- le dijo, con una sonrisa forzada.

Shining se sobo el corvejón [1]. -tranquila, hermana- le dijo. -mientras se porte bien, nos vamos a llevar de _maravilla_ _._ ¿No es así, Nyx? -

Nyx se desplomo un poco en su asiento, pero aun así asintió con convicción. Ella no había tenido un mal presagio como este desde el día que Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon se habían aparecido por la librería, diciendo que querían ser sus amigas...

* * *

-Okay, que sea sencillo- dijo Shining Armor. El y Nyx estaban en el estudio; él estaba dando vueltas frente a una claramente pesimista Nyx, inconscientemente él se comportaba como si estuviera pasando revista a un grupo de cadetes. -Quieres algo, tú lo pides, primero que nada. Si estoy ocupado o hablando con alguien, tu levantas tu casco, lo agitas y esperas, no hablas a menos que te hable. No vas a ir a ningún lado sin mí, _tu estarás en la misma habitación que yo_ en todo momento. Hazlo y no vamos a tener problemas. – él se detuvo y la miro con una ceja levantada. - ¿Quedo claro? -

Nyx asintió.

-No te escucho- dijo Shining Armor.

Nyx giro lo ojos. -Si, señor- dijo con tristeza.

\- ¡Grandioso! Estare trabajando ahí en el escritorio. Tu... lee un libro o algo. – dijo mientras señalaba los libreros que cubrían las paredes; Nyx se alegró notablemente al oír esto. -ahora voy a estar ocupado así que deja me… ¿qué? – se interrumpió cuando vio a nyx agitar su casco tímidamente.

Nyx se retorció un poco. -ah mmm...-

* * *

 _-esto no va a funcionar-_ se quejó Nyx irritada. La puerta cerrada amortiguo su voz.

-Pues que mal- respondió Shining Armor desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño. -no te voy a dejar sin supervisión ni por un segundo. -

 _\- ¡pero no puedo HACERLO contigo parado ahí! –_ Le grito Nyx. Tener a un niño parado justo afuera de la puerta del baño la ponía incomoda.

-Crees que eso es malo, inténtalo con tu mujer entrando justo cuando tu estas ahí totalmente ex… olvídalo, no importa- gruño Shining Armor. _Por favor, amado creador, no dejes que uno de mis entrevistados aparezca mientras hago guardia a una potrilla que está haciendo del número uno... [2]_

\- ¿Que? Assscooo.- Nyx estaba horrorizada. Ella no podía imaginarse mayor violación del espacio personal que ese. - ...Deja de mirar a la puerta.-

\- ¿Cómo sabes que estaba viendo hacia la puerta? – pregunto así vez el.

-No sabía hasta que lo dijiste. -

Gruñendo por ser "atrapado", Shining Armor se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la puerta. - ¿ya no estoy viendo la puerta, puedes apurarte? -

\- ¡Deja de estar escuchando! -

-Mira por qué no… solo dejas correr el agua del lavabo, así nadie puede oírte hacer del uno- dijo pacientemente Shining Armor. Entonces tuvo un recuerdo deja vu de haber dado ese mismo consejo a otro pony; para ser más exactos a cierta potrilla purpura con una cutie mark de destello estelar y terriblemente autoconsciente...

Se pudo escuchar el sonido de alguien abriendo la llave del agua, luego hubo silencio. -¿Nyx? ¿estas ahí? -

-No- vino la respuesta llena de sarcasmo -me caí en la taza, le bajé a la palanca y _me fui por el drenaje_ _._ -

\- ¿Podrías por favor darte prisa? -

\- ¿Por qué no dejas _de hablarme?_ -

* * *

El reloj en la oficina de hacia un suave tic-tac. Shining Armor estaba en su escritorio, mientras revisaba varias pilas de archivos de la guardia y de cadetes que estaba revisando previo a sus promociones. Nyx estaba tendida en el suelo, leyendo un montón de libros que había tomado al azar de l. Trágicamente, quien quiera que eligió los libros los para los estantes, lo había hecho basado en el principio de que los libros debían de impresionar a los visitantes, en vez de iluminar al dueño; la mayoría eran insípidos libros viejos con pocas ilustraciones incluso cuando eran recomendables (el libro de botánica del imperio de cristal que incluía una sección de platas y hongos potencialmente mortales, era un claro ejemplo de esto) y kilómetros de cháchara autocomplaciente salida de "Respetables sabios del pasado" quienes en realidad solo eran respetados por su habilidad de sonar inteligentes, mientras alababan su propio intelecto.

El (o La) bibliotecario(a) desconocido(a) que había seleccionado estos tomos, por supuesto no había contado con la hija de Twilight Sparkle; Nyx deliberadamente estaba escarbando su camino a través de estos insípidos tomos de la forma en que un gusano lo haría en una manzana. (el ya mencionado tomo de botánica del imperio de cristal; si han de saber.)

Ella seguramente estaría haciendo mayores progresos, si algún poni simplemente dejara de estarla _Observando._

Cada vez que ella levantaba la vista de su libro, Shining Armor la estaba espiando de forma sospechosa por encima del folder que estuviera leyendo, él no decía nada, solo la miraba. Entonces rápidamente volteaba la vista, cuando ella lo atrapaba mirándola.

Nyx apretó los dientes y decidió hacer como que nada pasaba.

Shining Armor tampoco podía evitarlo. Incluso espiar un poco de vez en cuando sobre los papeles que leía, no aliviaba la sensación de incomodidad que asaltaba la base de su nuca. La potrilla era _demasiado silenciosa_ _._ Peor aún, cada vez que el trataba de verla sigilosamente, ella lo veía a él con esos tenebrosos ojos de gato que tiene. Cada una de las veces.

El rechino sus dientes y pretendió que no estaba pasando.

El escucho como se levantaba y trotaba hacia el librero; él se arriesgó a espiar por la esquina de su ojo. Ella fue hasta el librero y saco un libro… estilo poni de tierra, jalando el lomo del libro con la boca. ¿Por qué no había usado su magia?... y después lo añadió a la creciente pila de libros en medio de la habitación.

Oh, los recuerdos que esto trajo. ¿ella aprendería eso de Twiley? O ¿tal vez lo heredo de ella...?

Shining Armor se dio una cachetada mental. _No seas ridículo. ¡Ellas no son parientes sanguíneos realmente!_

Pero aun así... esos espacios en los libreros, todos en las 2 filas de abajo... esa pila de tres lados que ella hace con los libros... el débil clip-clop de la pequeña potrilla trotando de un lado para el otro... por otro lado están esas miradas de sospecha cada vez que se detenía y se volvió a verlo a él...

…ups. - ¿Que? – pregunto ella, en un tono que era medio culpable medio de sospecha.

-No es nada. – respondió Shining Armor mientras regresaba a su trabajo. Nyx gruño para sí misma. El gran abusivo estaba provocándola, ella estaba segura. Así que se forzó a ignorarlo y concentrarse en leer su nuevo libro.

Los minutos pasaron. Nyx podía sentir que la observaban. No se pudo resistir, ella también miro.

Shining también la miro.

Ambos apartaron la mirada.

El reloj siguió sonado.

Shining trato de mirarla sigilosamente. Nyx lo miro directo a los ojos.

Ambos volvieron a mirar para otro lado.

\- ¿Que? - exigió saber Nyx.

\- ¡Nada! – insistió Shining Armor.

\- ¿Por qué me sigues mirando? – se quejó Nyx.

-No te estoy mirando- Shining Armor respondió sinceramente. -sigue leyendo tu libro. -

El tic-tac del reloj pareció hacerse más lento. Y más fuerte.

Nyx tubo de nuevo esa sensación en su cuello. Ella apretó los dientes. Ella no IBA A MIRAR.

El Reloj se volvió incluso más ruidoso.

Nyx no podía leer las palabras frente a ella. Ella estaba obligada a concentrarse en los pliegues entre las hojas. Condenación, ella no va a ser la que…

Ella miro. Ahí estaba el, mirándola de nuevo.

 _Como cada otra, jodida vez._

El mal temperamento de Nyx finalmente estallo. Ella se puso de pie de un salto, pateo el libro frente a ella en dirección a Shining Armor. Este se movió unos 15 centímetros, pero la intención estaba ahí. _\- ¿QUE? ¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES?-_ le grito.

Shining Armor salto sorprendido, entonces también se puso de pie, su humor también estallando. - ¡NO ES NADA! – le grito de vuelta. - ¿a quién le estas gritando? -

 _\- ¡A TI!-_

-Yo no te estoy interrumpiendo- respondió molesto Shining Armor. -y no me gusta que me grite ¡Una pequeña potrilla! -

Nyx estaba casi en su cara, con rostro rojo como tomate bajo su pelambre negro. _-¡Entonces DEJA DE ESTARME MIRANDO, Tu gran CABEZA DE TRASERO!_ _ **\- [3]**_

* * *

Su castigo duro hasta que llegó el primer guardia para su entrevista.

* * *

El primer guardia llego con su armadura, se veía bastante impecable y también muy nervioso. El esperaba que lo ascendieran de segundo teniente a primer teniente, y no tenía ni idea de que esperar del unicornio extranjero que había estado a cargo de la guardia desde que el imperio regreso.

Por supuesto no había esperado encontrar al capitán en funciones en su estudio... con una potrilla de Alicornios en una esquina, visiblemente triste. -Ah, Segundo teniente Diamond Bright, pase, tome asiento. He estado revisando su archivo, y... ¿hay algún problema teniente? -

Era una pregunta comprensible, ya que Diamond Bright no había apartado la mirada de Nyx desde el momento en que entro en la habitación. El poni de cristal pareció pensar lo que iba a decir. -Yo... lo siento si interrumpí algún asunto familiar, señor…- divago.

Shining Armor se alzó de hombros. -lo siento por eso. Muy bien, Nyx, se acabó el tiempo. Puedes irte. – ella saco su labio inferior haciendo un puchero, Nyx ella se bajó del pequeño taburete en que estaba sentada y se alejó de la esquina. -voy a estar en una reunión con este poni por un rato, así que voy a _confiar_ en que te cuidaras sola. Pero No dejes las habitaciones reales. - con la cabeza agachada, la potrilla de Alicornio salió arrastrando los cascos y cerró la puerta.

Apenas ella se fue, Diamond Bright giro la cabeza de golpe. - ¿Esa era…? - susurro en un tono conspirativo hacia Shining Armor, mientras señalaba sobre su hombro.

Picado en su curiosidad, Shining Armor pregunto, - ¿Quién era que, teniente? -

Diamond Bright paso saliva. -Nightmare Moon. – entonces se corrigió a sí mismo. -O más bien la potrilla que solía ser Nightmare Moon. -

\- ¿así que la reconoció? – era fácil de olvidar, pero el Imperio de Cristal había desaparecido hace mil años atrás... junto un poco _antes_ del acenso de Nightmare Moon. La Yegua en la luna no tenía el mismo significado para los ponis de este lugar.

-después de que volvimos, varios de los miembros de la guardia tomamos la iniciativa de ponernos al día… así que leímos sobre otros poderes o fuerzas como el Rey sombra, que pudieran ser una amenaza para el Imperio, - dijo Diamond Bright. -Nightmare Moon, Discord, La reina Chrysalis, plagas de Parasprites...-

Shining Armor se sintió muy impresionado. - ¿así que hicieron el esfuerzo de estudiar a los enemigos de Eques… estudiar a los potenciales enemigos del imperio? Y si, si debe saberlo, ella es la ex Nightmare Moon... aun que ahora se hace llamar Nyx. Y no tiene que preocuparse. A ella se le quito su poder cuando se rindió. Ahora no es más poderosa que una potrilla de su edad… er, tamaño... bueno usted entiende. -

Diamond Bright asintio. -Si señor, lo entiendo. Nos tomó algo de tiempo para que Canterlot nos enviara un informe completo de la situación de Nightmare Moon en particular.-

Shining Armor también asintió. -Pues eso es muy buena forma de comenzar a impresionarme con sus habilidades, teniente. – el guardia se sentó más erguido, al oir esto. -Así que comencemos la entrevista probando ese cerebro suyo con algunas situaciones hipotéticas. -

Luego de pensarlo un instante Shining sonrió. -dígame teniente: ¿cuál es la respuesta estándar en los protocolos de la guardia para lidiar con el ataque de un dragón hambriento en la capital?-

Nyx estaba acostada en la cama de su madre sintiéndose miserable. La gran promesa de arreglar las cosas entre ella y Shining Armor empezaron con el pie izquierdo. ¿pero era su culpa que el fuera tan gruñón? -

 _O quizás,_ dijo una pequeña vocecilla en la cabeza de la potrilla. _Mama siempre ha hablado de lo divertido que es, de cómo el era su HMMAPS. ¿Qué es lo único diferente aquí si no eres tú?_

Nyx sacudió su cabeza. Ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente ¿o sí? A ella una vez se la había comido una hidra, ¡ella era más ruda que eso! Ella solo tenía que intentar con más fuerza... Para empezar, tenía que disculparse con el Tío Shining por gritarle. Así que lo comenzó a meditar. ¿se había acaso disculpado por lo que había sucedido con Shining Armor o la Tía Cadence? ¿Realmente disculpado?

\- Pero ¿cómo te disculpas por algo de esa magnitud? – murmuro en voz alta para sí misma. – Decir "Lo siento mucho haberte lavado el cerebro" no parece que fuera ser útil ¿no es así? - ella lo pensó otra vez. ¿Cómo lo hacían los ponis en los libros?

Ella recordó entonces esta historia de un príncipe que había lastimado a los ponis de una villa con una ley muy tonta, solo porque había estado molesto, así que se había disculpado con la villa haciéndoles un gran festín. Nyx pensó. Ella no podía hacer un gran festín, pero ¿quizás bastaría con hacer no sé, la cena?

Entre mas lo meditaba más le agradaba la idea. Ella quizás podría hacerle el almuerzo a Shining Armor; ella podía apostar a que el estaría hambriento después de su reunión. ¿Y quizás sería buena idea escribir una carta de disculpa para acompañar? Ella aplaudió con sus pezuñas; Si, era perfecto. Ella salto de la cama y troto hacia la cocina.

Por conveniencia las habitaciones reales tenían su propia cocina; de esa forma no solo la servidumbre podía preparar la comida en un lugar a la mano, y si alguno de los miembros de la pareja real sentía la necesidad de prepararse un bocadillo para variar ellos podían hacerlo. Cuando Nyx entro a la cocina la encontró sin personal… Cadence y Shining Armor preferían ser ellos quienes hicieran la comida, y por ello les daban ese momento como un descanso a la servidumbre.

Nyx le dio un rápido vistazo al inventario de la cocina y la alacena. ¿Qué sería bueno, pero fácil de preparar? Sopa y sándwiches, decidió. Así que comenzó a juntar lo que necesitaría para hacer sopa de Apio y sándwiches de narcisos. Tomo varios viajes y algunas peligrosas expediciones trepando por las alacenas, empujando un banco con la cabeza al cual poder subirse, pero finalmente logro conseguirlo todo. Por fortuna tenían todo lo que necesitaba un sándwich de narcisos, hasta una tostadora de pan. ¡Doblemente afortunada, la sopa ya estaba pre-hecha dentro de unas jarras! Esto sería aún más fácil.

Ella empujo el banquillo hasta la estufa, se trepo en él, y puso un tazón en la parrilla. Ella vacío la jarra de sopa en el tazón y prendió el fuego. Ella miro el tazón y juzgo que no era suficiente sopa ¿quizás había que poner otra jarra? pensó; hizo otro viaje de ida y vuelta empujando el banquito a través de la cocina y pudo vaciar otra jarra. Un poco se derramo a los lados; ya lo limpiaría más tarde.

Dejando la sopa hervir, ella fue a donde tenía todo preparado para hacer los sándwiches. Pero tuvo problemas con la tostadora de pan, una pieza se atoro adentro… diablos, ahora tendría que conformarse con pan sin tostar. Ella les puso mucha mantequilla y una más que generosa porción de narcisos, sin saberlo olvido cortar los tallos que eran de sabor agrio. ¡Listo, está hecho! Ella aplano los sándwiches para asegurarse de que no se desharían y les puso un poco de perejil que encontró por ahí en un jarro, para finalmente colocar todo en un plato.

La sopa apenas comenzaba a soltar vapor. ¡Se tarda demasiado! Pensó impaciente, así que le subió a la flama al doble de lo que estaba. Ella espero un rato, pero no pareció que se calentara más rápido. Así que decidió escribir la carta de disculpa mientras se cocinaba la sopa.

Así que cruzo el salon, buscando una pluma y papel apresuradamente. Ella no podía regresar a la habitación de su madre y ella, le preocupaba dejar la sopa desatendida tanto tiempo. Después de un momento de duda se metió a la habitación de sus tíos.

Su primera impresión es que era elegante. La habitación real estaba dominada por una inmensa cama de postes, con su propio techo de tela llena de listones, olanes y bella seda por colcha. Sobre la cama se podían ver un vestido de gala muy hermoso de color rosa y lo que parecía ser el uniforme de gala de Shining Armor.

Para la felicidad de Nyx también había un tintero y plumas en la mesa de noche. Ella troto hacia ellos, los tomo con su boca y se dio media vuelta para regresar a la cocina.

Fue entonces cuando eso que los residentes de Ponyville habían bautizado como "La maldición de las Crusaders" ataco.

individualmente, no se podía negar que la creciente membresía de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, estaba conformada por pequeños y pequeñas que eran listos, con talento y muy vivaces. Así que cuando se lo proponían podían lograr hazañas físicas, de inventiva, o habilidad artística que ponían a todo mundo a preguntarse ¿Por qué diablos no habían ganado sus cutie marks desde el primer día? Pero al mismo tiempo, paradójicamente, también tenían la tendencia a ver sus planes colapsar de forma espectacular a la menor provocación.

Por supuesto, esto se debía en gran medida a que si la capacidad fuera propulsión y la sabiduría fuera dirección, la o el CMC promedio era el equivalente pegar un manubrio de bicicleta con cinta de ducto a un gigantesco cohete espacial. Y al mismo tiempo esto hacia que incluso las cosas más simples fallaran de formas espectaculares. La maldición también tendía a golpear con una fuerza proporcional al número de Crusaders involucradas, pero aun así incluso un solo poni que llevara la insignia de las Crusaders podía encontrarse a sí mismo en medio de un caos que haría que Discord se riera.

Y parece ser que hoy la maldición decidió trabajar tiempo extra.

El casco de Nyx se atoro con la orilla de la exótica alfombra del piso, así que tropezó y se fue de cara, la charola en su boca reboto del piso como si tuviera resortes, haciendo que el tintero… que no tenía tapa describiera un hermoso arco y vaciara su contenido...

en la cama...

salpicando tinta tanto en el vestido como en el uniforme.

-No- exhalo Nyx, si cerebro amenazando con detenerse. -No no no nonono¡NO! -

Ella estaba condenada. Condenada, condenada. La iban a desterrar a la luna. La Desterrarían al _Sol_ _._ O tal vez incluso encontrarían un peor lugar para desterrarla y la mandarían ahí dos veces _._ Ella hizo un frénico baila sobre sus cascos en medio de la habitación [4]. Después de unos segundos de histérico y silencioso pánico, una idea finalmente salió a flote en su cerebro paralizado del miedo, como si fueran palabras que aparecen en la ventanita de esas bolas de billar que adivinan el futuro [5]:

 _Lávala ropa antes de que se seque la tinta._

\- ¡El cuarto de Lavado!- susurro Nyx. Ella tomo ambos el vestido y el uniforme en su boca, haciendo esfuerzo por ignorar el sabor a tinta que esto le dejo, y los arrastro hasta el cuarto de lavado.

El antes mencionado existía por la misma razón que la cocina; la conveniencia para la servidumbre. Y era misericordiosamente moderno; había varias lavadoras extra grandes impulsadas por magia y de nivel industrial además de secadoras de ropa en las paredes, también tenían equipo para limpiar en seco y para hacer labor de tintorería. Nyx corrió a la primera lavadora que encontró y metió el vestido tan rápido como sus diminutos cascos lo permitían; después de un segundo de duda metió el uniforme en una segunda lavadora. Entonces corrió por el lugar buscando el jabón. Encontró una enorme caja etiquetada como "detergente" así que la abrió...

Y al mirar en vez del polvo que ella esperaba ver… encontró que estaba llena de ¿vainas?... ¿bolas? Nyx pico una con su casco. Eran vagamente suaves, del tamaño aproximado de un bombón. ¿Qué se supone que son? Ella le dio vuelta a la caja y leyó la etiqueta en voz alta:

"Compañía de cristal: pod de detergente". Un solo pod en su carga de ropa dejara todo ¡brillante de limpio! - Nyx les vio escéptica. Parecían ser algún tipo de jabón, pero... ¿uno para toda una carga de ropa? De ninguna manera creeré que eso es suficiente, ni un poco. ¡esto es una emergencia! Así que vacío media caja en una de las lavadoras y el resto en otra, y cerro ambas, giro la perilla y las colocó en modo de lavado "pesado" (por que iba a ser muy pesado quitar esas manchas) y la echó a andar, gracias a dios todos los botones y perillas tenían etiquetas.

Fiu. Eso había estado cerca. Entonces ella se acordó de la colcha de la cama... así que corrió de nuevo a la habitación, con mucho esfuerzo y problemas arrastro la colcha a la lavandería, lo metió en otra lavadora, arrojo adentro otra caja de pods de detergente y finalmente el día estaba a salvo.

cielos. Quizás si viviría después de todo. Dejando a las maquinas hacer su trabajo, ella troto de vuelta a la habitación a limpiar la tinta regada en el piso, y a escribir finalmente la carta de disculpas.

* * *

-Bien, teniente- dijo un sonriente Shining Armor a un esperanzadoramente sonriente Diamond Bright. -debo decir que estoy impresionado por lo que he visto. Creo que no es aventurado decir que su promoción esta…-

Ambas sonrisas desaparecieron al siguiente instante, cuando de algún lugar en las habitaciones reales se escuchó un grito aterrador:

\- ¡Fuego! ¡FUEGOOOO!-

Ambos soldados se levantaron como resortes de sus asientos y salieron de la habitación. Se detuvieron en el pasillo para tratar de determinar de dónde venían los gritos. - ¡Es por aquí señor! – Exclamo el teniente, mientras corría hacia el pasillo que conectaba con otro corredor. Shining Armor lo siguió prácticamente pisándole la cola.

Ambos resbalaron un poco al detenerse. Al ver un muro blanco que cortaba completamente el pasillo a la mitad. - ¿Qué diablos...? – exclamo Shining Armor. Un manojo de espuma se soltó del muro y floto hasta sus pies.

Desde algún lugar en la masa de blancura se podían oír los gritos de una potrilla. - ¡FUEGO! ¡AYUDA! -

Sin dudar, Diamond Bright se metió a la masa de color blanco. Shining Armor, solo dudo un instante antes de seguirlo. Ellos caminaron a tientas a través de la burbujeante masa, encontrando la puerta de la lavandería por pura suerte. Shining podía escuchar el sonido de las lavadoras funcionando y sacudiéndose en algún lugar. - ¡Nyx! ¿Dónde estás? – grito Shining. Después procedió a ahogarse y a escupir cuando algo del jabón se metió en su boca.

\- ¡No lo sé! – lloro la pequeña potrilla. - ¡Todo es blanco! -

-Está bien sigue hablando así seguiré tu voz...-

Después de unos instantes de tropezarse y de estar gritando y tosiendo por la espuma, Shining Armor finalmente logro encontrar a Nyx. El levanto a la potrilla y la puso en su espalda. - ¡teniente! ¿Dónde está? -

-Por aquí señor… ¡Apagando las maquinas! – se pudo escuchar unos chasquidos y las maquinas se detuvieron. Lentamente el burbujeo comenzó a asentarse, revelando tres formas cubiertas de espuma (o al menos tres motones de espuma con forma de poni) parados en medio de todo el desastre.

\- ¿Qué carajos paso aquí? – pregunto Shining Armor, mientras se limpiaba la cara.

-al parecer alguien vertió una caja completa de pod de detergente en las maquinas, Señor- respondió Diamond Bright. -y al parecer mmm... ouch...- comenzó a decir mientras sacaba algo de dentro de las lavadoras. -hay tres bajas que reportar, señor. Lo que al parecer era un vestido de gala de seda, un uniforme de gala y una colcha...-

-que...- por un momento un centenar de preguntas lucharon en la mente de Shining Armor por ser la primera en expresarse. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Nyx moqueo primero y después comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón.

 _ **\- ¡LU Sientooooooo!**_ _Se suponía que fuera una_ _ **sorpresa**_ _ **,**_ _y yo quería disculparme por todo y entonces_ _ **la tinta**_ _se derramo y yo trate de limpiar y... –_ en una marejada de alaridos, sollozos e hipidos, Nyx conto toda la serie de eventos que causaron el desastre que los rodeaba. Finalmente ella termino su historia con -...y ahora hice un destrozo y arruiné el vestido de mi tía Cadence, su colcha de la cama y tu bonito traje de gala...- dijo lloriqueando y ocultando su cara en sus cascos.

Shining Armor, para su propia sorpresa, no pudo enojarse con ella. No al menos ante la cara de una pequeña potrilla llorando. -bueno- el suspiro -Yo supongo que Cadance no estará contenta por lo de su vestido. Pero se puede comprar un nuevo vestido y una nueva colcha. Y el resto es solo espuma, estoy seguro de que se puede limpiar con facilidad...-

-Iré a traer a los encargados de la limpieza, Señor- dijo Diamond Bright.

-Sí, está bien- coincidió Shining, mientras hacia una seña con el casco diciendo vaya.

Nyx sorbio con la nariz. - ¿pero ¿qué hay de tu bonito uniforme? -

Shining Armor lo miro. Él lo reconoció aun cubierto de espuma, con la mancha de tinta y todo arrugado como estaba "Era el nuevo traje de gala que se había hecho para el" por ya había olvidado el nombre del sastre que se escogió para ello, pero aun así lo maldecía todos los días. Era una horrorosa cosa con pliegues, trenzas doradas, botones inmensos y plumas, que en su opinión lo hacían ver como un payaso. Se suponía que debutaría en un baile real el fin de semana siguiente, a pesar de sus protestas. Oh, que perdida tan trágica; tendrían que diseñar y hacer uno nuevo. -Ehh... creo que puedo vivir con la perdida. - comento.

Se pudo escuchar una risa contenida viniendo sospechosamente de la dirección del teniente.

Una duda finalmente floto hasta el frente de la mente Shining Armor. - ¿Nyx, por qué diablos gritabas "fuego"? -

-Eso es- comenzó a decir Nyx, dejando salir un lúgubre suspiro -porque ningún poni hubiera venido si hubiera gritado "LAVANDERIA". -

EL teniente Diamond Bright comenzó a jadear y resoplar violentamente. Shining Armor también tenía problemas para mantenerse serio. -teniente primero, ¿sería tan amable de ir por los encargados de la limpieza? - logro decir con tono serio.

-SI, señor- exclamo Diamond Bright mientras hacia el saludo militar... entonces reacciono tardíamente a lo escuchado y sonrió. - ¿De verdad, señor? -

-Se lo ha ganado- le respondió Shining Armor. -me agrada el hecho de que sea rápido para actuar. Felicitaciones. - Diamond Bright se mostró radiante.

Justo en ese momento los tres comenzaron a percibir el olor a humo.

Nyx jadeo. - ¡La SOPA!- ella salto de la espalda de su tío y galopo hacia la cocina, dejando de tras un rastro de espuma. Un momento más tarde, sus gritos salieron del lugar.

\- ¡ARG! ¡FUEGO! ¡Y ESTA VEZ ES EN SERIO!-

Ambos soldados Fueron en su auxilio nuevamente.

* * *

 _Notas del autor:_

 _1) Hace mucho que ella se había rendido de obligar a PeeWee. Todos los intentos de hacer que la floja ave de fuego se levantara en el horario establecido solo hacían que volara a buscar un lugar más alto e inaccesible o donde no pudieran encontrarlo... lo que, en una librería dentro de un árbol y llena de materiales altamente inflamables, no era bueno para la salud mental de Twilight. Así que al final decidió que lo mejor era aceptar la derrota bajo esas circunstancias._

* * *

Notas del traductor:

1] otra parte de la anatomía de los caballos. En este caso Articulación de las patas traseras de los cuadrúpedos que une la parte inferior de la pierna y la superior de la caña.

2] en México, pero no se en otras partes de habla hispana, es un eufemismo para decir que alguien esta orinando. Por supuesto alguien defecando está haciendo del número 2.

3] ella lo llama en ingles plothead (literalmente Cabeza de Trama) ya saben el fandon brony y sus memes convirtieron a la trama en sinónimo de "Trasero"

4] igual al que hace Twilight en la serie moviendo rápidamente sus extremidades de arriba abajo sin moverse de donde esta y con expresión asustada.

5] no se si conoscan ese juguete. para mas referencia en Toy story 1, Woody usa una de esas bolas.


	5. Chapter 5

La Familia de Nyx

Autor original: RHJunior

Traductor: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 5

* * *

-Oh cielos- exclamo Cadence entre risas, y luchando por respirar -cuéntame la parte de la espuma de jabón de nuevo. -

Era más tarde ese mismo día. Todos habían vuelto a casa y habían tenido un largo y cansado día, la cama fue tendida. El personal del castillo hizo la limpieza del desastre de forma extraordinaria; Shining Armor quedo a cargo de informar a Twilight, Spike y Cadence sobre lo sucedido en su ausencia. Pero lo dejo como un "incidente menor con la cocina y la lavandería" al menos con Twilight; aun que aun guardaba dudas acerca de Nyx, simplemente no pudo delatar a una pequeña con su madre. La explicación había sido más que suficiente para Twilight.

Cadence, por otra parte, no se podía conformar con ese sumario tan breve. Una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en su dormitorio y preparados para descansar, ella había demandado saber toda la historia. Shining finalmente se rindió y le relato los eventos del día, con todo detalle. Shining se sintió agradecido de que las paredes de su habitación fueran aprueba de ruido (1), porque sus atronadoras carcajadas seguro habrían alarmado al personal. -No, no te voy a contar eso de nuevo- le dijo, entre irritado y entretenido. -ya te Conte esa parte tres veces. –

\- y es más gracioso cada vez! – se rio Cadence, dejándose caer en su almohada, con la cabeza hacia atrás. Shining Armor se sonrojo. Ella siempre era tan hermosa cuando se reía... ella se rodó hacia un lado, se alzó con los codos para mirarlo. - ¿dime ahora sientes, aunque sea un _poco_ menos de sospechas sobre ella? - dijo en tono de broma.

Shining Armor evadió la pregunta. -yo en realidad me pregunto por qué no estas más molesta sobre lo del vestido. -

Cadence dejo escapar un suspiro. -la verdad, no estoy feliz de que fuera destruido, pero solo es un vestido- respondió ella. Luego sonrió. -Además, tengo otro exactamente igual en el closet. –

\- ¿Lo tienes? - Shining Armor comenzó a sentir un triste escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Cadence asintió. -siempre tengo un par de todo, en caso de que, bueno, algo como esto suceda. – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. -es una política que ha probado su sabiduría, considerando todo lo sucedido. –

\- ¿Yyyyyy el uniforme de gala? – pregunto Shining Armor, un horrible presentimiento llenaba sus pensamientos.

Cadence sonrió y asintió. -esta en tu closet. -

Temiendo lo que estaba a punto de ver, Shining Armor encendió su cuerno y abrió el closet desde donde estaba con su magia. La puesta se abrió silenciosamente para revelar…

...su traje de gala original que usaba en Canterlot. El traje había sido ligeramente modificado y se le habían cambiado los colores para que coincidieran con los de la bandera del imperio de Cristal, pero de otra forma era un diseño sensible que se usaba en ceremonias reales y eventos ceremoniales, entre los que se incluían su propia boda. El parpadeo. -pero… - fue entonces que vio la cara de inmensa alegría de su esposa.

-El mayordomo y yo teníamos una apuesta sobre cuantas veces usarías ese horrible traje de gala antes de que le prendieras fuego- le dijo.

 _-Tu… -_ ya no dijo más; solo se quedó ahí tendido en la cama, haciendo un mohín mientras Cadence se daba vueltas en la cama entre carcajadas, agitando sus lindas y pequeñas pezuñas en el aire. -Eres horrible- le dijo cuando ella finalmente se quedó sin aire.

-Y aun así me amas por ello- le respondió mientras le daba un beso en la nariz.

-No voy a confirmar ni a negar nada- respondió en un monótono.

-así que ¿qué fue lo que hiciste mientras limpiaban el desastre? - pregunto Cadence.

Shining se alzó de hombros y suspiro. -termine de entrevistar a los otros candidatos para ser promocionados, y cambie las citas de los candidatos a ser mi reemplazo para mañana y luego ordenamos hamburguesas de margaritas y paja frita a la cocina del castillo. - respondió mientras se volvía a alzar de hombros. -no tenía caso tratar de preparar algo en nuestra cocina todos llenos de espuma y jabón. -

\- ¿y qué era lo que ella estaba preparando? – pregunto Cadence.

-a juzgar por el desastre, sándwiches tostados de narcisos y sopa de apio- respondió el. -puedo asegurar que fue ella por las huellas de cascos en el pan. - Cadence soltó una risita. -dejo pan atorado en la tostadora, dos jarras de sopa en el piso y pétalos de narciso por todo el piso de la cocina... -

-Espera ¿sándwiches de narcisos y sopa de apio? – pregunto Cadence. Cuando Shining afirmo como respuesta -aaaahhhhh. Ella te estaba preparando su comida favorita. -

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – quiso saber Shining Armor.

-Mis tías Celestia y Luna me lo contaron- respondió Cadence. -fue la última comida que solicito cuando… - Cadence dudo en continuar. -cuando pensó que la iba a desterrar a la luna. - ¿Por qué le resultaba tan incomodo mencionarlo ahora? -Fue la primera comida que tu hermana le preparo después de rescatarla del bosque Everfree. Es algo muy especial para ella, me imagino. -

Shining Armor se quedó pensativo un rato.

-y note que no has respondido mi pregunta- Cadence le dijo firmemente. -ya pasaste tiempo con ella. ¿Qué piensas de ella _realmente_ ahora? – dijo repentinamente seria.

Shining Armor se quedó ahí, mirando el toldo de la cama. Moviendo su quijada mientras luchaba por decir algo. -realmente me gustaría, Cadence- logro decir. -Yo _quiero_ que me agrade. Es una niña muy linda... aunque, los ojos le dan una apariencia extraña... y tiene mal temperamento… -

-eso escuche. – comento entre risitas Cadence. – "Cabeza de trasero." -

Shining la miro agraviado. -Está bien, lo admito, quizás exagere un poco con la vigilancia constante. - _pero considerando lo que paso con la cocina y la lavandería..._ -ella es lista, puede ser muy divertida... realmente quiero que me agrade. – volvió a ver el toldo. -pero no puedo bajar mi guardia con ella. –

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Cadence.

Shining Armor golpeo el colchón con un casco. - ¿Por qué ella es _Nightmare Moon! -_ exclamo mientras arrojaba las cobijas a un lado, se bajaba de la cama y comenzaba a dar vueltas. - ¡ella es tan peligrosa que Celestia la desterró a la luna! ¡Ella sobre paso a ambas Celestia y Luna y conquisto Equestria… en menos de una semana después de recuperar sus poderes! Ella, le lavo el cerebro a miles, toda la guardia incluida… _yo_ incluido... – el hizo una pausa y miro a Cadence. -y no me salgas con los detalles. Sobre que fue el culto no ella, porque ella fue la que lo hizo posible. -

Cadence guardo silencio.

La mirada de Shining Armor se perdió en la distancia. -Cadence ¿recuerdas cuando te Conte sobre ese científico loco que la guardia y yo estábamos tratando de atrapar? ¿el de los experimentos con parasprites? - Cadence asintió. - ¿recuerdas que te dije que les hacía? ¿el los alteraba con magia para hacerlos _carnívoros_ \- dijo estremeciéndose Shining Armor. -uno casi me arranca la cara. Tuvimos que quemar todo el lugar solo para asegurarnos de que acabamos con todos. -

Cadence titirito. -si recuerdo que me lo contaste. -

-pues me siento de la misma forma cuando la veo a ella. Veo a esta linda, criatura de apariencia inocente frente a mí y en el fondo de mi mente no puedo evitar preguntarme cuando le van a brotar grandes dientes agudos y va salta sobre mí. -

El miro a Cadence, medio exigiendo, medio suplicando. - ¿pero ¿qué pasa si ella recupera su poder? ¿si recupera sus _memorias_ _?_ Se que la princesa Luna se supone que le borro la memoria y las convirtió de nuevo en una potrilla, pero… -

-Shining, ella nunca perdió sus memorias- le interrumpió Cadence.

\- ¿Espera, que? -

-que no perdió la memoria- repitió Cadence. -Luna nunca se llevó sus memorias. No podía de todos modos. Luna solo recupero las memorias de hace mil años de cuando ella misma era Nightmare Moon. Y eso solo pudo hacerlo porque eran de ella para empezar. Nyx, ella lo recuerda _todo._ Desde que "nació" hasta que se convirtió en una completamente adulta Nightmare, la conquista de Equestria. Todo. - Cadence se movió bajo las cobijas. -ella hasta recuerda cuando Luna se volvió Nightmare Moon, y el milenio de destierro en la luna. Solo que, de forma vaga, como si fuera un sueño, pero ella lo recuerda. - Cadence sacudió la cabeza mientras decía esto.

\- ¿y qué hay de cuando abandono el trono? ¿De arriesgar la vida defendiendo Ponyville? ¿Cuándo libero a las princesas y se rindió ante ellas? ella tenía todo su poder entonces y toda la amargura de las memorias del aprisionamiento de Luna. Y aun así se arrepintió y se puso a la merced de Celestia y Luna. -

-Nyx no es de esa forma… una dulce y amorosa potrilla… porque lo _olvido_ todo, es porque ella lo _recuerda._ -

Shining Armor se le quedo viendo a su esposa, atónito. Luego bajo la cabeza, riéndose de sí mismo. -Estoy tan contento de haberme casado contigo- dijo. -porque un potro como yo, sin cerebro no tendría ninguna oportunidad solo. – entonces la miro. - ¿Cómo es que ves estas cosas? -

-Soy una esposa, es parte de los misteriosos poderes cósmicos que tenemos- dijo en broma. -ahora vuelve a la cama. -

Agitando su cuerno el apago las luces y se subió a la cama, mientras preguntaba, -dime. ¿Cómo puedes perdonar tan fácilmente? -

Ella se acurruco junto a él y le acaricio el cuello con su trompa. -el perdón es parte del amor, cariño- le respondió. -y el perdón debe de ofrecerse cuando el arrepentimiento es ofrecido. -

El suspiro y la beso en la frente, justo debajo de su cuerno. -ese es un pensamiento para meditar en la almohada, creo. -

Ella se rio y le dio un ligero mordisco en la oreja. -no, aun no- le dijo en tono juguetón.

-Oh, jo, jo, jo...-

* * *

Mientras tanto en su suite, Twilight, Spike y Nyx estaban teniendo su propio confesional. Una bastante seria Nyx estaba recitando, por cuarta vez, todos los eventos del día.

No porque Twilight lo exigiera.

Era Spike el que lo hacía.

El Dragoncillo estaba tirado en el piso, carcajeándose a mas no poder, mientras Nyx describía todo lo que le había pasado. -...y entonces me enojé y le dije que eran un Cabeza de trasero- dijo ella.

-No digas eso- le dijo automáticamente Twilight desde su lugar en la cama. Ella ya había regañado a Nyx por faltarle al respeto a Shining Armor, pero lo demás lo había dejado pasar (2), para el alivio de Nyx.

-lo siento, Mami- dijo tímidamente Nyx. Ella miro a Twilight de nuevo. - ¿todo salio bien en la biblioteca? – pregunto con precaución.

Twilight la miro. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

-porque tu crin esta algo desalineada, como pasa cuando las cosas no van bien- dijo Nyx seria. Entonces extendió una pata y con ella aplano algunos de los cabellos sobresalientes de la crin de Twilight.

Twilight dejo escapar un quejido y se azoto de cara en su el colchón. -No, no está para nada bien-confeso ella. -en lo ABSOLUTO. –

\- ¿Qué salió mal? – pregunto empática Nyx.

Fue Spike el que respondió por ella. -para empezar, no dejaron que el ayudante número uno ayudara- dijo. -así que al final acabe sentado todo el día en una sala de reuniones sin hacer nada, sin más compañía que la de Peewee y la cafetera. –

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto desconcertada Nyx.

Spike ceñudo, se señaló a si mismo con el pulgar en el pecho. - _Dragon_ escupe fuego _._ \- entonces señalo a Peewee, que estaba parado en una de sus espinas dorsales. - _Ave de fuego_ _._ – luego tomo un libro de la mesa de café y lo señalo. - _No_ es aprueba de _fuego_ _._ -

-pero vivimos en una biblioteca. ¡Dentro de un árbol! – exclamo Nyx. -y jamas tuvimos problemas por eso. -

-se los dijimos. Pero no les importo- dijo Twilight. -dijeron que no se iban a arriesgar. – ella rodo hasta quedar de espaldas. -y eso no fue lo peor. La Biblioteca… es un desastre. Ellos sacaron todos los libros de los estantes y los amontonaron por todos lados. El Rey Sombra fue _concienzudo._ Ningún poni tiene ni la más mínima idea de que sistema de archivos uso. Así que literalmente vamos a tener que re catalogar cada uno de los libros. Así que he estado insistiendo en que _tripliquen_ el numero de ayudantes que contrataron, de lo contrario jamás vamos a acabar.

-Eso es, si consigo que alguien me escuche. -

-Y no ayuda que, cada poni ahí es al menos tres veces mi edad. La mayoría de esas quisquillosas yeguas han trabajado en librerías mas tiempo del que yo tengo de vida. Como cada una de ellas muy _claramente_ me hizo notar. – luego giro sus ojos. -Primero todas estaban muy emocionadas… "oooh, ¿alguien enviado por la Princesa Celestia? ¿Una maestría en ciencia bibliotecaria moderna? ¡Fantástico!" sin embargo, en el instante en que me vieron, todas fruncieron la cara como si se hubieran comido un limón pelado. -

Nyx se rio por esa imagen mental.

-Conseguí meterles en la cabeza que TIENEN que usar el Sistema Decimal Dewhoof si quieren coordinarse con las librerías de Equestria. Pero todo lo demás que he sugerido… clases en el SDD para las nuevas bibliotecarias, contratar ayuda adicional, incluso el organizar equipos para empezar a catalogar los libros… ellas se resisten, discuten y pelean o simplemente me ignoran. ¡Es como tratar de arrear una manada de gatos! ¡Gatos con chongos de cabello [1] y lentes minúsculos de nariz! –

-Al menos los ayudantes aun me escuchan. Pero cada cinco minutos una de las otras poni en la mesa de directores, a mis espaldas va y contradice mis instrucciones...- la cabeza de Twilight choco con un ruido hueco contra uno de los postes de la cama.

Spike ahogo una risa. -Me suena a que necesitas de dejar de dar instrucciones y debes comenzar a dar órdenes- le dijo.

Nyx asintió estando de acuerdo. -Si tú eres la jefa, ellos deben escucharte y si no debes hacer que lo hagan. -

Spike la miro con una ceja arqueada. -Sabes eso por haber sido Nightmare Moon, me imagino... -

Nyx puso una cara entre triste y enojada. -no era _eso_ de lo que hablaba _._ Es mas bien de como Miss Cheerilee es la jefa en la escuela. cielos, si alguien le da demasiados problemas a Miss Cheerilee ¡ella estará sobre ellos como gis sobre el pizarrón! – ella entonces recordó la última vez que Diamond Tiara había sido grosera con Miss Cheerilee en la clase. Nyx se sobo la nariz con un casco mientras temblaba. ¡Ay!.

Twilight se rio ante el espectáculo de la anterior Nightmare Moon, intimidad por una enojada maestra de escuela. -No creo que pueda manejarlo de esa forma, Nyx- le dijo. -esto es un poco más complejo que la escuela. -

Nyx saco su labio inferior de forma pensativa. -Spike tiene algo de razón sin embargo- comento. -acerca... de haber aprendido esto cuando fui Nightmare Moon, tambien.- Twilight alzo una ceja llena de curiosidad. -a lo que me refiero- Nyx continuo apresuradamente. -Cuando me convirtieron Nightmare Moon, la mayoría de mis problemas pasaron por que deje que Spell Nexus me _mandara_ , cuando se suponía que YO era la que debería de haber estado dándole órdenes a _EL_ _._ Lo deje que me dijera como se suponía que debía de ser Nightmare Moon. Lo deje que me ordenadora encerrar a Applebloom, SweetieBelle y Scootaloo. Lo deje darme ordenes sobre encarcelarte. Lo deje hacer todo de la forma que _el_ pensaba que debían de ser ¡en vez de hacerlas como quería… y yo era la Reina! Y todo apestaba. – ella se encogió de hombros y la comisura de los labios se curvo. -aunque no es que realmente hubiera hecho las cosas mucho _mejor_... pero bueno ya sabes. -

Twilight hizo un sonido de mmmm _._ Su hija tenía un punto, se dio cuenta. De que las lecciones de la vida podían venir de los lugares más extraños. -creo que lo pensare- dijo. -pero por es hora de dormir.

-parece ser que Spike y Peewee se van a quedar contigo y tu tío Shining Armor mañana- continuo mientras Spike y Nyx se acostaban en sus camas. -Spike, trata de que mi hermano salga de las habitaciones reales y que sea por algo más que unas hamburguesas de margaritas ¿me harías ese favor? Eso es mejor que otro día de él y mi hija mirándose el uno al otro. - Nyx soltó una risita.

-hare el intento. ¿vas a estar bien sin mi mañana? - Spike pregunto preocupado.

Twilight sonrió y se recostó en la cama. -creo que sobreviviré- le dijo. Luego ella se levanto fue a la cama de Nyx y la preparo para dormir. -buenas noches, nena- le dijo, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-noches mami- respondió Nyx seguida de un bostezo.

Twilight se dio cuenta de que Spike la observaba por rabillo del ojo. Hacía ya tiempo el se había quejado diciendo "que dejara de darle besitos de las buenas noches como si fuera un bebe." Pero no había duda por la expresión de sus ojos. Así que se acercó a él y también lo preparo para dormir, luego le dio un beso en la frente. -Buenas noches …mi pequeño especial- le dijo.

Spike sonrió y se acurruco en su cama. Twilight apago las luces y se acostó, y pronto se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

 _Notas del Autor:_

 _1).- Por exactamente la razón que están pensando, calenturientos._

 _2).- En serio ellas viven en Ponyville. Cualquier cosa que no involucre edificios derrumbados es un problema menor._

* * *

Notas del traductor:

1] En México así es como se le llama a los peinados donde el cabello es atado en una bola arriba o detrás de la cabeza.


	6. Chapter 6

La Familia de Nyx

Autor Original: RHJunior

Traductor: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 6

* * *

Shining Armor observo con disgusto la pila de papeles sobre el escritorio frente a el. -Dia de Reclutamiento- dijo con un suspiro. -Oh como odio esta parte del trabajo. -

Spike estaba sentado a su lado en un pequeño banco frente a un pequeño escritorio propio (que fue prestado por un jardín de niños cercano, pero lo que el no sepa no lo dañara ¿verdad?) el miro a Shining Armor y le pregunto. - ¿por que? ¿Qué es tan malo sobre esto? -

-Bueno, Spikester, aquí En el imperio de Cristal la guardia esta dividida en tres. La guardia imperial, que proteje al imperio de invasiones externas, La Guardia de la Ciudad, Que se encarga de la aplicación de la ley en las calles y la Guardia Real, protege el palacio y a la familia real… y al Corazón de Cristal, casualmente. Cada una tiene sus propias unidades de reclutamiento y oficiales para manejar a los reclutados, y asi sucesivamente. – entonces comenzó a ordenar los papeles frente a el. -o al menos ese era el plan. Pero ahora yo estoy fungiendo como el capitán interino de la guardia… todas las guardias… asi que todos los reclutadores que convencen a algún poni de unirse, me los envían a mi para aprovacion. Lo que significa en términos prácticos que tengo que sentarme aquí en esta oficina a darles el apretón de manos oficial de bienvenida a todos los nuevos cadetes. – al decirlo giro los ojos. -al menos hasta que consiga que cambien esta política por algo mas sensato...-

-Ouch, y hay muchos de ellos ¿verdad? -

Shining negó con la cabeza. -de hecho, el enlistamiento es pobre. La guarda es de solo unos pocos cientos en fuerza. Creo que los ponis están asustados de unirse a un ejercito que hasta hace no mucho era el del Rey Sombra. Bueno, hace no tanto desde su perspectiva. – entonces su boca se curvo. -en cuanto a cuál es el problema… bueno, espera y lo veras. -

Shining Armor, una vez mas tenia que ser la niñera de Nyx y ahora de Spike y Peewee tambien, asi que los había traído al edificio de la guardia al otro lado de la ciudad para poder hacerse cargo de las tareas mas mundanas que le aguardaban. Spike, conflictuado por estar sin sus labores habituales como ayudante numero uno, se hbaia ofrecido como voluntario para ayudar a Shining Armor. Nyx por su parte tenia una pila de libros, crayones y hojas en blanco y le habían pedido que aguardara pacientemente en la sala de espera (Shining podía verla fácilmente desde la ventana de su oficina, muchas gracias por preguntar.) ella estaba ahí sentada con su muñeca sabelotodo, llevaba su vestido, lentes de sol y su ridiculo sombrero(1), estaba escuchando la estación de radio de Ponyville con unos audifonos(2) y alternaba entre leer, colorear y responder preguntas de un show de preguntas y respuestas.

Shining decaer la persiana veneciana. Ella estaba tranquila de momento; con suerte eso y la promesa de un paseo luego si se comportaba, la mantendrían asi unas horas. Ahora que lo pensaba, el desearía que alguen le hubiera prometido a _el_ que lo ayudaria...

-Muy bien, ya sabes que hacer, Spike. Los aceptados van al "Archivo A." mandas por correo de llama esos a la oficina principal. Los rechasados son "Archivo B." eso solo los quemas. ¿entendiste? -

Spike levanto los pulgares. - ¡si lo tengo! -

Shining miro a la ventana de su oficina -Y aquí vienen nuestro primer cliente... -

* * *

-Muy bien, todo parece estar en orden, Señor...- Shining levanto una ceja.

-Northern Breeze, señor. – Dijo el brillante potro amarrillo y blanco sentado frente a Shining Armor.

-Bien, Northern Breeze, comencemos con lo obvio: ¿tiene alguna duda? -

-Umm, Si. ¿Tengo entendido que la Guardia me daría acceso a una beca para acabar mi educacion? -

-Si, si tu aplicas para ella y calificas. -

-Oh. bueno, ¿quiero saber si hay alguna forma de que me aseguren que puedo optener la beca sin que me envíen al combate o a algún lugar peligroso? - (3)

Shining Armor se le quedo viendo. -Creo que usted seriamente a mal entendido el propósito de la guardia, Sr. Northern Breeze- respondio secamente.

\- ¿Que, entonces no hay forma de que hagan eso? -

\- ¿...Spike? Archivo B.- Shining enrollo mágicamente la aplicación y se la paso al dragoncito. Hubo una lengua de flamas y el pergamino se convirtió en un montoncito de cenizas en el fondo del bote de basura de Spike. Shining Armor se puso de pie y le dio un apretón de pezuñas a su interlocutor. -le deseamos la mejor de las suertes en sus planes futuros, señor. Si no escucha de nosotros en tres meses, asuma que ha sido rechasado. Tenga buen dia… - luego lo empujo hacia la puerta, quizás un poco mas fuerte de lo necesario.

Spike seguía viendo al poni totalmente incredulo. - ¿era eso en serio? -

-Spike, Spike, Spike- le dijo Shining Armor. - ¡el día aun es joven! -

* * *

\- ¿ha sido usted, multado, citado o arrestado por alguna agencia de la ley? – pregunto Shining. -su respuesta aquí en el papel es algo... imprecisa. – de hecho tachada y reescrita varias veces seria un descripción mas apropiada.

-Si, pero no es algo de lo que me guste hablar- respondio con brusquedad el potro muy tatuado y con una cicatriz en una mejilla.

-Bues, pues es necesario que nos diga sobre lo que hizo. -

Una mirada de angustia aprecio en los ojos del poni. -Qué me arrestaran por robo a mano armada un banco no me perjudicara ¿verdad? -

-Spike, mande a este amable recluta al archivo B.-

* * *

Este recluta era de color amarillo pálido con una crin café y el peor caso de temblorina que tanto Shining Armor como Spike hubieran visto nunca. El estaba sentado ahí sujetando un enorme termo, tratando de llenar y fallando en prepararse una humeante taza de java. [1] -Sr. Vanilla Bean, necesitamos saber si usted tiene alguna condición medica previa. Como mmm, cualquier tipo de, ah, _dependencia química-_ dijo Shining, mientras miraba preocupado el contenedor lleno de café hirviendo.

Milagro de milagros, el de hecho logro llenar la taza, que entonces comenzó a salpicar al rededor. -Oh no, oh no, no hay condiciones previas, ni adicciones, oh no- respondió Bean, mientras acercaba la temblorosa taza a su boca. -El doctor dijo que podría estar un poco nervioso, pero eso es debido al café, el cual necesito para calamar mis nervios, los nervios usted sabe como es…- el luego tomo un apresurado trago. -y el sonido en mis oídos casi ha desaparecido ahora que me cambie a un tostado de Alta calidad… -

-Bebe usted... MUCHO café ¿Mr. Bean? -

-Oh no no, en realidad tiro la mayoria. – dándose cuenta de que el resto de su café ya se había derramado, el comenzó la ardua tarea de llenarse la taza de nuevo.

-Spike, mmm, envíalo al archivo B... -

* * *

\- ¡YO QUIERO SER UN MARINO! [2] ¡SIIIII!- el poni de color Bronceado y caqui grito mientras se paraba sobre el escritorio de Shining Armor. El y Spike habían echado sus asientos hacia las paredes, para darle al poni el espacio que al parecer necesitaba.

-Eso es bueno muchaco, pero… -

\- ¡UN MARINO! -

\- ¡eso es grandioso! Pero… -

\- ¡MUERTE ANTES QUE DESHONOR!-

 _\- ¡Fantástico!_ Pero esto es la guardia, nosotros nosotros no reclutamos marinos aquí… -

\- ¡Booooyaaaaaaaaa! -

 _\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Grandioso! ¡Estupendo! ¡Solo necesito enviar su aplicacion justo ahora! Spike… ¡Archivo B por favor! -_

-Ya lo tengo- respondio el aterrado dragon.

* * *

La yegua de color menta verde tenia una amplia sonrisa, tenia una una cutie mark de una filosa navaja, y una mirada extremadamente desconcertante. -...y pensé, que ya que soy tan buena con los cuchillos y cualquier cosa filosa. ¿Y no es verdad que los guardias usan espadas, cuchillos y similares? Pues por eso aquí estoy. - continuo con una sonrisa que era todo dentadura.

Shining Armor asintió y sonrió amablemente mientras dejaba escapar "mmmns" en todas las partes apropiadas, mientras discretamente ponía su abrecartas donde ella no pudiera tomarlo. -Facinante. ¿Spike? -

-Archivo B ¿no es asi.? -

* * *

El resto del día había sido de esta linea. Hubo unos dos candidatos marginalmente aceptables, pero para el resto, los que no estaban dementes, o eran demasiado jóvenes o viejos o demasiados débiles o enfermos, que no habían acabado el primer grado de la escuela o tenían una hoja de antecedentes tan largas como su pierna. Dos veces tubo que rechazar "reclutas" enviados a el por las cortes, tres veces también rechazo jóvenes que literalmente eran arrastrados por sus padres.

La nota alta del día había sido una familia que trajo a su hijo adolescente. Eran la madre, el padre y el abuelo, todos demandando que el aceptara a su "inútil hijo" y que lo "enderezara." El desgarbado y desaliñado potro, estaba sentado en una silla, con los hombros tensos, la cabeza gacha, y que parecía no saber donde había quedar sus comentarios despectivos, mientras la familia casi le gritaba en el oído a Shining Armor que hiciera lo necesario para hacer de su hijo un guardia. Decía mucho, que el brillo del joven se había apagado completamente. –[3]

-ya intentamos todo lo demás- se lamento la madre, mientras se secaba las lagrimas. -el no dura en ningún trabajo. No nos escucha, se la pasa todo el tiempo en el sótano, dando escusas sobre como esta "esperando por que aparesca una oportunidad." Pero esta nunca llega… -

El padre estaba ocupado regañando al joven. -Te advertí que esto pasaría, chico- el pequeño y fornido potro le dijo. - ¡Se te acabo el estar perdiendo el tiempo! Estos ponis te van a corregir, te pondrán en forma ¡te harán caminar recto y te va a gustar! ¡Ellos te harán un potro! Si las cosas se hicieran a mi manera, cada poni de tu generación seria reclutado para el ejercito nada mas salir de la escuela... -

El abuelo era un cuento de terror en si mismo. El no parecía hablar con nadie en lo particular; el solo divagaba sobre sus experiencias en el ejercito del imperio en la época antes del rey Sombra, contando con cariño sobre los diferentes entrenamientos infernales ea los que fueron sometidos el y los otros soldados por su sargento mientras a la vez se quejaba de lo patéticos y débiles que eran los "amanerados" ponis de la generación actual y sobre como no podrían sobrevivir a lo que el tubo que pasar… -

Shining Armor solo se había sentado ahí sin hacer nada. Y eso estaba poniendo nervioso a Spike. La vena de la frente de Shiney había comenzado a pulsar mas y más…-

Shining Armor golpe su peziña contra el escritorio. El sonido fue como un cañonazo lanzado dentro de la pequeña habitación. Todos los presentes saltaron en sus lugares y se quedaron mudos. -Ya tuve suficiente- dijo calmadamente. Entonces se puso de pie y le dio la vuelta a su escritorio.

-Ustedes ponis- comenzó a decir mientras deambulaba de un lado para el otro sin perderlos de vista -Ya me colmaron la paciencia. -

-USTED… - dijo señalando a la madre -Tiene que entender que la guardia _no_ es un tiradero en donde desacerse de _sus_ fracasos parentales. Esto es la guardia, no un padre sustituto para cuando ustedes se cansan de seguir arruinando su propio trabajo. – La yegua boqueo sorprendida; el la ignoro.

-Usted- dijo señalando al padre, quien lo miraba boquiabierto -Le tiene que entrar en _su_ cabeza que no somos un poste al que atar a sus hijos a recibir latigazos cada vez que los decepcionan. y no, no "hacemos potros de potrillos". Lo que hacemos son _soldados_ _._ Los recibimos, les enseñamos a recibir ordenes, a romper cosas y a _matar ponis_ _._ Ellos solos se harán potros en el camino, pero solo si había algo que lo hiciera desde un principio. Pero eso seguro ni se les ocurrió, ya que al parecer ustedes creen que lo único necesario para ser un potro es tener una enorme boca. – El poni musculoso trato de hablar. - ¡Cállese! – grito Shining Armor. El se callo.

-Y por cierto- agrego Shining Armor. -nosotros no tenemos un leva. [4] por que en equestriano tenemos una palabra diferente para aquellos que obligan a otros a servir en sus ejércitos en contra de su voluntad: _Esclavismo._ Tampoco queremos un ejercito al que hay que bullear o forzar a usar el uniforme.

-Y usted señor- dijo Shining Armor, parado en frente del poni anciano a unos centímetros de su arrugada cara. -Lo he estado oyendo como alardea de los buenos viejos tiempos en el Ejercito imperial desde que llego y tiene razón… ningún poni de las fuerzas armadas de Equestria pasaría por lo que usted tubo que pasar. – sus siguientes palabras tuvieron la fuerza de un vendaval. _\- ¡Por que declaramos ilegal esa absurda-tocado-de-la- cabeza clase estupides hace casi mil años atras! -_

-nosotros hacemos que nuestros cadetes pasen por el mas dificl régimen del planeta. Y eso ahce que cerca de la mitad de ellos por la razón que sea, no lo logren. _¡Pero solo un completo cabeza-hueca-de-la-edad-de-piedra-con-estiercol-en-vez-de-cerebro Rey don nadie de reino de tercera don nadie e idiota, pensaría que torturar física y psicológicamente a tsu tropas las hace aptas para el servicio!_ Sus lideres pensaban de esa forma; sus lideres fueron arrasados por el Rey Sombra. Sombra pensaba de la misma forma; ¡A el le patearon la trama por toda la tundra un par de _princesas_ con tiaras mientras su gran y enorme ejercito de perturbados psicológicamente sado masoquistas _huia hacia las colinas! -_

-Y una cosa mas. digame, Veterano; ¿ha tenido problemas recientemente con lobos árticos, en su vecindario? – El viejo poni, aun aturdido por la llamda de atención de nivel Sargento de Entrenamiento que acababa de recivir, parpadeo en confucion. - ¿Y bien? – El abuelo negó con la cabeza. - ¿Y con windigoes, yetis o topos de hielo? ¿o los han atacado, hidras, mantícoras, dragones, serpientes marinas rebeldes, vandidos herrantes, piratas o perros diamante? – el abuelo murmuro una negativa. -Bueno, pues en nombre de nuestra debilucha y "afeminada" generación para la suya, _de nada._ -

Entonces el miro al potrillo, que tenia la cabeza agachada, tratando de esconder una sonrisa. El llego y le dio un zape [5] con su casco en la cima de la cabeza. El colt dio un gritito se cubrió la cabeza. -hey, ¿Qué…? -

-no creas que que estoy de tu lado, niño- le dijo severo Shining Armor. -algo me dice que no has hecho _nada_ para evitar cumplir con las expectativas que tienen de ti. No estas a salvo _todavia_ _._ \- luego regreso a su asiento tras el escritorio los miro a los otros tres. -Ustedes salgan de aqui. Yo voy a tener una charla privada con el pequeño fracaso. – la madre comenzó a quejarse y el padre a bramar… - ¡FUERA!- exclamo Shining Armor, señalando la puerta. Todos hicieron mutis. [6]

-ahora empecemos con lo evidente- dijo Shining Armor al joven. -estas exedido casi siete kilos de peso, tiene un problema respiratorio medio cronico… "pulmón de diamante" lo llaman los papeles, a causa de los meses que pasaste en las minas antes de que el Rey Sombra fuera derrotado… y tus calificaciones de la escuela son malas. Aun si quisieras en realidad entrar a la guardia, no podría aceptarte. Asi que relájate un poco; incluso tu padre no puede forzarte a entrar. Spike, archivo B.- Shining Armor enrollo los papeles y se los paso al aludido, quien en silencio les prendio fuego. -Eso por no contar el problema de actitud que has estado irradiando desde que llegaste. Me imagina que pasas cada dia jsuto como tus padres lo describen; al acecho en sotanos de tus padres, escondiendote del trabajo, escabullendote de ellos… El chico se estremecio notablemente al oir esto… y en general siendo un dolor de trasero.

-Ponte de pie, chico. ¿Cuál era tu nombre, Roller? Déjame ver tu marca. – el joven obedecio, se puso de pie y le mostro su costado levantándose la playera demasiado grande que llevaba, de forma que Shining Armorpudiera ver su cutie mark… un carrete de pelicula. Shining Armor levanto la ceja al ver esto. -no creo que el imperio de Cristal tuviera películas hace mil años- comento.

-No, no las habia- respondio Roller. -llegaron después de que, usted sabe, volvimos. Películas gratis en la plaza de la ciudad. Usted sabe, para levantar la moral ¿dijeron? -

-No me digas- comento Shining Armor.

-pase mucho tiempo ahí afuera el primer año, mirando esas películas mientras me recuperaba de mi pulmón de diamante. je. Vi todo lo que tenían… viejos filmes de instruccion, documentales, educacionales, películas historicas. Hasta me ofreci para ser el proyeccionista un par de veces. Asi fue como consegi a este nene. - sijo señalando su Cutie Mark.

\- ¿Floreciendo un poco tarde, eh? – dijo Shining Armor.

Roller resoplo y giro los ojos. - ¿y quien no? La mayoría de los ponis de mi edad consiguieron la suya algo tarde. Es dificl descubrir la clase de especial y único copo de nieve que erres cuando estas abajo trabajando en las minas de cristal o escondiéndote en el sótano de tu casa de la leva. - Roller resoplo y miro al piso. - ¿Sabia ustede que entre mas tarde llega la cutie mark, mas probable es que sea un impulso del momento? Como si la magia se diera por vencida con uno y solo agarrara la primera imagen que se le ocurriera de lo que haces en el momento y te la plasmara en el trasero. O almenos eso es lo que los cerebritos dicen. – su voz era amarga. -asi que naturalmente yo consegui quede atrapado con una cutie mark de _mirar peliculas._ Trate de conseguir un trabajo _con eso_ en su trasero. Bien podría tener el cartel "fracasado" estampado en el costado. La única forma en que pudo ser peor es que hubiera sido una copa de vino y un refrigerador. - su rostro mostraba enfado mientras veía a otro lado.

-Señor, yo se que tengo problemas. No he hecho nada desde que escapamos del Rey Sombra mas que hacer que mis padres sean miserables. Me peleo con ellos todo el tiempo. Lo tengo estampado en el trasero que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ser tan potro como lo fueron mi padre y mi auelo. ¿Pero es necesario que me restrieguen en la cara aquí tambien? -

Shining Armor no dijo nada. Saco un pedazo de papel y escrio algo en el. -este es mi consejo, niño: consíguete un trabajo, no importa que, y salte de la casa de tus padres, no importa a donde. Hay un montón de lugares donde están contratando mano de obra, mas ahora que se esta reactivando el comercio. He escrito la dirección de un lugar al otro lado de la ciudad que esta buscando ayuda barata, el trabajo no es demasiado pesado, incluso para alguien con tu condicion. Te sugiero que lo tomes. Pero incluso si no, lo que sea que decidas hacer sal y comienza a pagar tus cuentas. Mientras sigas colgado de la falda, nunca seras otra cosa que su pequeño niño mimado. -

El floto el papel hacia el joven, quien lo tomo, lo leyo, looked y se volvió a ver a Shining Armor con una mueca de confucion. - ¿La Biblioteca del Imperio de Cristal? -

-ellos acaban de cuadruplicar sus puestos de trabajo. Escuche que incluso van a abrir un departamento de filmoteca- le comento Shining de forma casual. -has un buen trabajo, trabaja duro y hasta puede que consiguas un puesto permanente. En el peor de los casos necesitaran alguien que maneje el proyector. – la cara de Roller ahora tenia un aamplia sonrisa.

-Buena suerte, chico. - entonces Shining hizo una pausa. -Oh, y por cierto, la bibliotecaria en jefe de la reoganizacion es mi hermana menor. Le das problemas y pateare una nueva religión en lo que sea que quede de ti. -

La sonrisa de Roller disminuyo un poco mientras hacia una mueca. -Si, Señor- dijo, y comenzó a hacer un saludo militar, pero lo pensó mejor. Entonces abrió la puerta y se preparo para retirarse.

-Oh ¿y chico? - Roller se volvió a verlo. -No dejes que nadie te diga que eres menos que un Potro solo por que no usas un uniforme o haces pesas. Conozco algunos vendedores de donas que son mejores ponis que muchos soldados. Y no te rindas todavía con tu cutie mark. Podrías sorprenderte a ti mismo. -

Roller se volvió a mirarlo, su cara medio cubierta por su desaliñada crin. -...gracias. -

La puerta se cerro. -Je. Eso fue muy genial – dijo Spike.

Shining Armor se estiro y quejo. -es una lastima que no podamos hacer esto mas seguido- le respondio. -ya he tenido sabra dios cauntos cadetes hasta ahora, solo por que papa quiere hacerlos "Verdaderso Potros" o quiere castigarlos por alguna metida de pata familiar. Y quizás la mitad de ellos que he tenido que macar como no aptos física o psicologicamente, exepto que estamos cortos de personal y he tenido que bajar los estandares solo para que la guardia pueda tener los números necesarios para poder operar adecuadamente. -

\- ¿Por qué no traes mas desde Equestria?- le pregunto Spike. -almenos ya están entrenados. Y podrías usar algunos Pegasos y unicornios mas... -

Shining negó con la cabeza. -no seria muchos- respondio. -ya estamos mas dispersados de lo que le gusta a las Princesas. Ademas, Cadence desea que la guardia este formada por los nativos ponis de cristal. Y tengo que estar de acuerdo con eso. – entonces alguien toco a la puerta. -ese debe ser nuestro siguiente candidato- dijo Shining, lanzando un conjuro para abrir la puerta. -Hello, como puedo ayu… _Santas Macarelas. -_

\- ¿Big Macintosh? – exclamo Spike sorprendido. A primera vista era el Potro de Sweet Apple Acres(4); era una enorme cosa de color rojo, con crin amarilla y amplios hombros que llenaban toda la puerta. Al verlo de nuevo se dieron cuenta de que no era el. Este poni era algo mas joven y su corte de pelo era diferente. Además, tenia algunas tenues cicatrices que Mac no tenia, además de que no tenia el siempre presente collar de Macintosh. y su cutie mark era un yunke.

El parpadeo. -No se quien es este Big Macintosh, Mi nombre es Rock Steady.- dijo

-Ahh, mmm, si, Rock Steady, aquí esta- dijo Shining Armor, mirando a unos papeles en su escritorio. -pase y tome asiento. – el joven potro entro a la habitación y se sento, parecía llenar la habitación con su musculatura. Shining Armor miro los papeles del recluta un instante en silencio, luego fruncio el ceño y los dejo sobre el escritorio. -Me temo que tengo malas noticias, Rock- le dijo. -tiene un registro limpio, esta en exelente condijo física… -

-Y vaya que lo esta- murmuro Spike, mirando al enorme potro cautelosamente.

-…su evaluacion psicológica también fue aprovatoria. pero... su registro escolar… -

-no tengo uno- asintió Rock Steady suspirando. -lo se. -

-asi es. _Ninguno en lo absoluto_ _._ \- Shining Armor hizo una pausa, esperando a que le diera una explicacion.

Rock lo miro mientras hablaba. -usted sabe como eran las cosas antes de la derrota del Rey Sombra ¿no es asi? - pregunto. -Señor, no tego educación por que me pase los últimos diez años del reinado de Sombra trabajando en las minas. -

\- ¿Diez años? - exclamo con la boca abierta Shining armor. -pero debió ser un _potrillo_ … -

Rock Steady asintio. -Ya era un "refrigerador" [7] desde que era pequeño- dijo. -y cuando la leva de Sombra nos atrapo a mi y a mi familia casi al principio de todo. Nos enviaron a las minas. Yo tuve suerte, supongo; me pusieron a jalar los carros de la mina sacando el mineral y metiendo los que estaban vacios, asi que tuve un poco mas de aire fresco y un poco mas de comida. Asi era como pensaba Sombra- continúo explicando. -Dejar que los esclavos mas debiles se quedaran en lo que quedaba de las escuelas, asi evitaba que alguien hiciera algo estupido y que obedecieran... pon a los fuertes a trabajar en las minas, y luego también a sus familias para que no puedan huir. – el flexiono una pierna. -asi fue como me puse tan musculoso. -

-Mi madre era maestra de escuela antes de eso… - el hizo una pausa y apretó los dientes, los musculos de su grueso cuello se remarcaron… -antes de que nos esclavisara a todos. Ella me enseño lo que pudo, me enseño a leer y a escribir, a recitar y a hacer rimas, siempre que teeniamos algún descanzo. Pero nada de eso quedo registrado en ningún papel gubernamental. – dijo alzándose de hombros. -para cuando nos liberaron, ya era demasiado viejo para volver a la escuela aun que quisiera. -

-Se que no tengo un diploma escolar y que necesito uno para poder entrar a la guardia- termino de explicar. -pero al menos quería hacer el intento. ¿no podrá ofrecerme algún tipo de opcion? Lo que sea, la tomare. -

Shining Armor iro a su interlocutor. -dime algo- le dijo. - ¿Por qué estas tan desesperado por entrar a la guardia? -

Rock Steady se quedo callado un momento, pensando. Finalmente miro a Shining Armor a los ojos y dijo. -yo era casi un bebe cuando ese C- _Condenado unicornio_ se apodero del pais- y ninguno de nosotros se podía defender de su magia. To lo que podíamos hacer quedarnos ahí parados mirando como ellos luchaban con su rebuscada magia. No pudimos defendernos a nosotros mismo. Entonces la maldición llego y tampoco pudimos hacer _nada_ al respecto; la magia del unicornio nos mando mil años al futuro. Tuvimos que dejar que unos extranjeros… una princesa Alicornio y su marido unicornio… manejaran el país por nosotros, solo para evitar morir de hambre o congelados. -

-Entonces ese... maldito hijodelafregada _[8] regresa_ y casi nos atrapa a todos de _nuevo._ Y todo lo que pudimos hacer fue quedarnos ahí viendo, de _nuevo_ _. -_

-ahora mi padre es un anciano _debil_ y mi madre esta confinada en la cama por el pulmón de diamante. Todos esos problemas que pasamos... y aun estamos indefenzos. -

-al menos si entro a la guardia, si dejo que me enseñen como usar una espada, una lanza y a como pelear, al mens podre tratar de protegerlos. _De protegernos_ _._ – los ojos del casi adulto potro, ardieron por un instante. -Estoy _cansado_ de que los Ponis de Cristal no se puedan defender por si mismos. -

Shining Armor lo escucho detenidamente. Luego silenciosamente saco un sello de goma y los puso en los papeles de Rock Steady. Luego esccribio una nota y la sujeto con un clip a los papeles antes de pasárselo a enrrollado a Spike. -Spike, archivo A. -

\- ¿Archivo A? – repitió Spike.

-archivo A- remarco Shining Armor. -este es el trato, señor Steady. Puede que sea muy viejo para tomar clases de nuevo, pero puede preguntar por un examen de equivalencia en cual quier escuela del imperio.-

\- ¿Equiv…?- comenzó a preguntar desconcertado Rock Steady.

-Basicamnete ese un enorme examen, para ver si sabe todo lo que se supone que un estudiante graduado necesita saber- le explico Shining Armor. -vaya a cualquier escuela y pregunte sobre como solicitarlo o inscribirse a uno. Traiganos una calificación aprobatoria en un máximo de tres meses y puede considerarse abordo. -

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lleno el rostro de Rock Steady. -gracias, Señor – le dijo, extendiendo un casco. -No se arrepentirá de darme una oportunidad. -

-vea que asi sea- dijo Shining. -por cierto, le recomiendo que estudie antes de tomar la prueba. -

El musculoso poni se fue radiante de alegria. -Santos moles- exclamo en un murmullo Spike, cuando se cerro la puerta. -que mal que no tienes mas reclutas como ese. -

Shining Armor no respondió. Los dos últimos candidatos le había dado mucho que meditar.

* * *

Shining Armor y Spike abandonaron la oficina. Spike colgó el cartel de "Cerrado" sobre la perilla de la puerta. La oficina de reclutamiento solo habría dos días a la semana y por solo unas cuatro horas... pero para ellos se había sentido como si fuera mucho mas tiempo. Cuando se dieron vuelta para irse, Shining Armor dijo. -Okay, Nyx, es hora de irse…-

Fue entinces cuando se dio cuenta de que Nyx no estaba sola. Estaba sentada en la sala de espera cerca de la mesita para el café junto a un guardia de la ciudad, un guardia real y poni desconocido que podría o no ser alguno de los candidatos a cadete. Todos ellos, incluida Nyx, tenían cartas de póquer. Algunos ponis mas, probablemente oficinistas estaban observandolos, reunidos a su alrededor bastante entretenidos. -Nyx ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto un sorprendido Shining Armor.

-aprendiendo a jugar Five Card Stud- respondió alegremente Nyx. Ella bajo sus cartas. -Miren y lloren ¡Full de aces! [9]- los ponis presentes se quejaron; las apuestas, que eran algunos bits, dulces, gomas de mascar, una gema bastante grande sin cortar y hasta una herradura, fue entregada a la potrilla. Ella se rió y metió sus ganancias en su sombrero, el cual se puso en la cabeza.

-Debio advertirnos que su sobrina era una toda una tahúr [10], Capitán- se quejo uno de los guardias.

-Oh, no trates de culpar a la potrilla, mala suerte; tu eres capas de perder tu cheque del pago hasta jugando solitario- dijo bromeando alguien de publico. El grupo se rio.

Shining Armor sacudió su cabeza. -muy bien, ustedes, es hora de irse- y dijo mirando a Nyx. -sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que acabes de corromper a mis pobres y puros guardias. – El grupo solto la carcajada.

Nyx se puso sus alforjas y metió en ellos su libro y a su muñeca sabelotodo, luego salto de su asiento, tambaleándose un poco ante el peso de sus enormes ganancias. Peewee salto a la cabeza de Spike y los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida, mientras eran despedidos por los presentes.

* * *

 _Notas del Autor:_

 _1) Complementada con su accesorio de bebe fenix._

 _2) digan conmigo: "Señal clara como el CRISTAL"._

 _3) De hecho tuve esta conversación en la vida real, en un chat en linea._

 _4) Big Macintosh, Mas grande que la vida y una leyenda por merito propio._

* * *

Notas del Traductor.

1] en ingles y en algunos círculos Java es sinónimo de una taza de café y de hecho es la razón de que el paquete de programación de ese nombre tenga de logo una estilizada taza de café humeante.

2] en ingles Marine, es el nombre de los soldados de la armada norteamericana (nada que ver con los marineros comunes que trabajan en los barcos civiles) y que son respetdos como una fuerza militar de elite.

3] no es un error, ni un eufemismo, el color y el brillo de los ponis de cristal se apaga o enciende con su estado de animo.

4] La Leva es el acto de enviar a soldados a reclutar a personas a la fuerza para ir a la guerra, sin su consentimiento, ni ninguna opción al respecto, en México se vivió esto mucho durante la revolución, donde el ejercito federal y algunas facciones de la revolución hicieron incontables levas y la gente igual que los ponis en esta historia tenían que esconderse para no ser reclutados a la fuerza.

5] golpe con la palma abierta en la cabeza de un apersona, al menos asi los llamamos en mexico.

6] termino de teatro que significa abndonar el escenario, en mexico también se usa como sinónimo de salir huyendo.

7] en ingles usa el termino Brusier se usa para referirse a alguien grande y musculoso, usualmente un golpeador o guarda espaldas. En mexico se usa refrigerador o ropero para refererirse a alguien impresionantemente grande o musculoso.

8] el autor usa aquí una versión escrita de la misma forma de un eufemismo para una groseria muy fuerte.

9] Full es el nombre que se da en poquer a cuando se tiene una mano compuesta de un trio de cartas y un par. Por ejemplo, en el caso de Nyx tres aces y un par que o se menciona. Deriva del nombre en ingles para misma combinación "Full house" literalmente casa llena. Si mas de un jugador tiene full, se decide al ganador en base a quien tiene el trio de cartas con mas valor por ejemplo aces (unos), reyes, reinas, jotas, dieces y asi en orden decendente de valor.

10] Tahúr persona que se dedica profesionalmente a los juegos de azar especialmente al poquer. Aun que en ingles la llaman un "card shark" tiburón de las cartas, que básicamente se usa para definir a gente que vive de comerse "vivos" a los otros jugadores en las mesas de poquer.


	7. Chapter 7

_Finalmente mi madre ha pasado a mejor vida, tras una larga lucha contra el cáncer. aun esta por ver que impacto tendrá esto en las traducciones y en la escritura de mis fanfics. mas que nada por que debo de regresar a trabajar y a la universidad de ser posible._

* * *

La Familia de Nyx

Autor original: RHJunior

Traducción y (quesque) corrección: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 7

* * *

A falta de algo más concreto planeado de antemano, Shining Armor decidió llevar a todos a dar un paseo por el mercado de la ciudad. había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hecho una patrulla caminando; estaba seguro de que se sentiría bien volver a sentir en empedrado bajo sus cascos de nuevo, aun si estos tenían la tendencia de brillar. Además, una pequeña aparición informal en público siempre ayudaba a las relaciones públicas. O al menos eso había oído.

Ya era mediodía y el cielo era claro como un globo de vidrio. El sol brillaba a través del domo mágico de la ciudad, calentando la cara y cegando la vista en las brillante calles, edificio y ponis por igual. No era la primera vez que Shining Armor se sentía agradecido de la magia que le aplicaron a sus ojos, de lo contrario tanto edificio deslumbrante ya seria insoportable. Por su parte Nyx había mantenido sus lentes y sombrero firmes en su lugar y había usado algunas monedas para conseguirle unos lentes de sol a Spike en un puesto callejero que pasaron. Peewee no se veía afectado para nada con la luz; lo que no era sorprendente para un ave solar.

Había dos guardias caminando detrás de ellos; pero no tan cerca como para asustar a los ponis, pero lo suficientemente cerca para saltar sobre cualquiera que llegara a darle problemas al Príncipe Consorte.

Y la verdad es que estaba siendo una experiencia placentera. El mercado era tan colorido como cualquiera de los que había en Canterlot, los comerciantes tenían una gran variedad de mercancías. Podías ver a algunos emprendedores que no eran ponis trabajando en sus puestos, Shining Armor los había notado; vio a un grifo, a un minotauro, un par de burros... una vez cayo Sombra y el corazón de cristal fue restaurado, estos habidos emprendedores de todas las razas habían convergido en esta recién llegada nación, arrastrando con ello productos tanto mundanos como exóticos. Lo que era una buena señal; significaba que la economía del Imperio de Cristal florecía.

Los ponis de cristal parecían tomárselo con calma: lo que también era una buena señal. A ambos Shining Armor y Cadence les había preocupado el cuan diferentes serían las relaciones entre las razas mil y pico de años atrás. Quien podía saber qué clase de ancestrales rivalidades y enemistades hubo, cosas que ya habían sido olvidadas en la historia para todos los demás, pero que aún seguirían frescas en la mente de los que vivan en el Imperio. Ellos por supuesto habían investigado el tema, pero las Bibliotecas de Canterlot resultaron tener muy poca información al respecto de esa época... en cuanto a Celestia y Luna. Había sigo algo vagas también. Mil años siguen siendo mil años, al fin y al cabo y tiempo más que suficiente para olvidar cosas, incluso para un Alicornio.

Por fortuna, no parecía que ninguna vieja rivalidad estuviera resurgiendo; Los ponis de cristal se comportaban alegremente y de forma educada con las otras razas como la hacen entre ellos... aunque quizás con un poco más de nervios. Había pasado tiempo desde que se habían visto foráneos en el Imperio, especialmente algunos como grifos y minotauros.

Sin embargo, había algo inusual en la forma en como los ponis se comportaban, pero. Shining Armor no podía decir que era. Los transeúntes y comerciantes nativos parecían... distantes con él y sus hombres. No de la forma en que uno esperaría de la gente interactuando con alguien en uniforme o hasta con alguien de bajo rango en la realeza como el mismo (¡que no era algo que a Shining le gustara pensar de sí mismo, de esa forma!) pero era algo diferente. Algo más _agresivo_.

El retrocedió un poco y hablo con sus guardias. Ambos eran recién importados de Canterlot quienes lo habían seguido hasta el Imperio de Cristal; por lo que sintió que pidió hablar libremente con ellos. -Díganme- les dijo en voz baja, pero casual. - ¿alguno ha notado algo _diferente_ sobre cómo se comportan los ponis de cristal hacia ustedes? -

Uno de ellos mostro duda en su expresión mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Luego abandono un poco la expresión seria y profesional, luego asintió leve y rápidamente. -de hecho, planeaba comentárselo, señor- admitió. -Lo ponis de cristal parecen ser un poco más... – se detuvo, buscando las palabras que decir. -un poco más _fríos,_ creo que sería el termino, cerca de mí y de Swift Wing. -

Shining Armor se volvió a ver a Swift Wing. El otro guardia sintió también. -lo mismo digo, señor – fue su respuesta. -ha sido así desde que llegamos. -

-¿no creen que será la armadura?- pregunto Shining.

Los guardias negaron con la cabeza. -No señor. Si algo la recepción es incluso más fría si vamos de civil. -

Shining Armor los miro de pies a cabeza. Eso generaba una pregunta interesante. Gracias al efecto de "brillo" que causaba el corazón de cristal, todo mundo del imperio y foráneo tenían. Si no fuera por las alas ambos pasarían fácilmente por nacidos y criados en… -

 _Si no fuera por las alas..._

Shining Armor miro alrededor a la multitud de ponis. Desde el primer momento que el llego a la ciudad, había notado que algo faltaba. O para ser más precisos, dos algos. - Silver Streak, vigila a mi sobrina. Swift Wing, sígueme- le ordeno, y de forma casual se desvió hacia un callejón. Una vez que los tres estuvieron ocultos, Shining se quitó su uniforme para la consternación de sus guardias. -sostén esto- dijo, mientras se lo pasaba a Swift Wing.

Shining entonces se aplicó a si mismo algunos conjuros; un conjuro de camuflaje y de asignación estándar en la guardia, que era un conjuro asignado para emergencias que se le enseñaba a todos los unicornios de la guardia. Su crin y cola se volvieron de un amarillo pálido, y su cutie mark cambio de un escudo con estrellas a un papalote con hilo [1]. Uno no podía hacer demasiado para esconder una cutie mark. -No es mi mejor trabajo, pero servirá- murmuro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hace, señor? - Swift Wing pregunto confundido.

-es un pequeño experimento. – luego agarro su uniforme y lo metió en su alforja. Las arrugas podrían ser planchadas luego. -quédense atrás y observen que pasa. – ellos aun confundidos se prepararon para obedecer las órdenes, Swift Wing asintió.

Momentos después un unicornio rubio con una cutie mark de volar papalotes camino por la calle principal. Él se paró en un puesto al azar, uno donde vendían limonadas, se acercó sigilosamente al poni que lo atendía. - ¿Cuánto por un vaso? – pregunto alegremente.

El poni atendiendo el puesto se dio vuelta para mirar a su cliente… y se quedó helado, por un muy breve instante. Sus ojos rápidamente miraron la frente de Shining Armor, luego lo miro a su cara con una cuidadosa expresión neutral. Si Shining Armor no hubiera buscado eso, probablemente nunca se hubiera dado cuenta. -dos bits- le dijo, con una voz fría. Shining pago los dos bits, tomo su limonada y se fue. ¿fue su imaginación o el encargado lo fulmino con la mirada cuando pensó que el no lo miraba?

Era la misma historia en cada puesto manejado por cada Poni Cristal (1): todos lanzaban veloces miradas a su frente y de pronto su recepción se volvía neutral o de plano fría. Después de siete u ocho locales y de tratar de hacer platica casual con varios ponis en la calle, Shining Armor se retiró al callejón donde se quitó el disfraz. Y se reunió con sus dos guardias. - ¿lo notaste? – le pregunto a Swift Wing.

Swift Wing asintió. -se a qué se refiere, señor- respondió. -cada nativo parecer volverse menos amistoso en el momento en que ven su cuerno. – él se sobo un casco, sin dejar de mirar alrededor. -puede que no lo notara, pero varios se volvieron definitivamente hostiles una vez que les da la espalda...-

-Si lo note- murmuro Shining Armor.

-yo he visto a varios ponis que ven nuestros costados con la misma expresión- Silver Streak comento, agitando sus alas a forma de demostración. -es como si nunca en sus vidas hubieran visto un Pegaso o un unicornio. -

-O como si los hubieran visto pero no les agradaran en lo más mínimo- comento Swift Wing.

-Estoy empezando a formular una teoría al respecto- comento a su vez Shining Armor -y no me agradan las conclusiones que estoy sacando. -

\- ¿Señor? -

-mire a la multitud, soldado. Es decir, mírelos con _detenimiento_. ¿nota algo faltante? -

Los dos guardias miraron al rededor. Les tomo un segundo darse cuenta a que se refería Shining Armor. -Todos son ponis de tierra- Silver Streak exclamo, maravillándose. -no veo ningún Pegaso o unicornio entre ellos... no al menos alguno que se pueda decir sin duda que es nativo. -

-Y podría apostar mi salario mensual a que no hay ninguno. O que son tan raros que nuca veremos a uno- dijo Shining Armor. -este es un reino poblado enteramente por ponis terrestres. Y como dije, no me agrada ninguna de las teorías que esto genera, ni por qué... -

\- ¿Señor? ¿en cuanto a las miradas que lanzaban los ponis en cuanto les daba la espalda? – intervino Swift Wing. -creo que es necesario que agregue algo señor, no todos ellos eran hostiles. -

-algunos se veían _asustados. -_

* * *

Spike y Nyx se lo estaban pasando bien, trotando de aquí para allá entre los puestos, sorprendidos con los artículos en exhibición. Si había algún problema en su mundo, no era consientes de ellos. Nyx y Spike habían dividido entre los dos los dulces que ella había ganado, la herradura aún estaba en la alforja. Así que ahora les quedaban algunos bits para gastarse en lo que quisieran. Era una decisión apresurada. Porque había toda clase de dulces, bocadillos y juguetes de todos tipos, que brillaban (¿Qué más podían ser si no brillantes?) baratijas, artículos lindos para la crin o la cola, libros y sombreros o artículos de basura cursi para vender a los turistas...

Todas las opciones eran tan tentadoras que se sentó en el medio del camino, tratando desesperadamente de pensar. _Tantas opciones. ¿compro una sola cosa grande? ¿muchas cosas pequeñas? Quiero que mi dinero me dure… bueno al menos un poco más..._

Spike tenía su propio dinero y le urgía gastárselo. -Vamos, Nyx, decídete ya- le dijo, dando golpecitos a suelo con el pie. Él tenía sus ojos en un puesto que estaba vendiendo piedras semi preciosas sueltas que estaba más adelante.

-Está bien, está bien, dame un minuto – le respondió. Luego miro al rededor, entonces vio un puesto particularmente colorido. ¡Perfecto! Ese sería un buen lugar para iniciar su derroche... y su mercancía solo costaba un cuarto de bit. Así que corrió hacia ahí, después de un momento de pensarlo compro cinco.

Shining Armor y sus guardias estaba discutiendo lo que habían observado cuando fueron interrumpidos por lo que parecía un sombrero que llevaba una nube de color rosa y azul. -¡Algodón de azúcar! – dijo en tono cantando el sombrero. Un rápido chequeo revelo que era Nyx, llevando enormes algodones de azúcar en una charola de cartón. Ella se detuvo frente a Shining Armor y le extendió la charola, sonriendo esperanzada. -Mami me dijo que los azules eran tus favoritos. -

Sorprendido, Shining Armor levito el algodón azul sacándolo de la charola. -Yo... bueno, gracias, Nyx. - El tomo una mordida de su inesperado bocadillo.

Nyx se volvió a los dos guardias. Así que bajo la charola y con algo de esfuerzo levito dos algodones más hacia ellos y se los dio. -y tengo algo para ustedes- les dijo. perplejos ellos tomaron los algodones en sus cascos. Después de todo el algodón de azúcar no es equipo estándar en las reglas de combate. Spike llego patinando; Nyx levito otro algodón hacia el. -Y este es para ti Spike- le dijo. Así que floto el ultimo fuera de la caja. Sonó sus labios y procedió a darle una gran mordida...

Entonces el aire soplo de pronto, arrancándolo de su magia con todo y palito, mandando a volar a media calle. Los dientes de Nyx solo mordieron el aire. - ¡Hey! – exclamo enojada mientras salía corriendo detrás de el. Ella volvió un minuto después sujetando con fuerza en su casco el palito del algodón de azúcar, caminando a tres pies y enojada consigo misma. Los tres adultos presentes sabiamente se aguantaron las ganas de reírse por su metida de pata. Spike y Peewee, menos sabios, se rieron y piaron bastante divertidos. Ella les lanzo una mirada asesina que fue menos efectiva de lo que debería debido a que Nyx sacaba el labio inferior.

Entonces se pudo escuchar un trueno (2) en la distancia. -Oh diablos- exclamo Shining, mirando hacia arriba. A través del domo mágico se podían ver nubes que se amasaban y llegaban hasta el horizonte, el anuncio de que se acercaba una ventisca. El aire cálido del interior la convertiría en lluvia, pero aun así no sería agradable acabar empapado en el exterior por ella. -Sean todos, bienvenidos a otra de las pequeñas características de vivir aquí en el Imperio de Cristal; que aquí el clima hace lo que se le pega su regalada gana. – Los ponis a su alrededor ya habían comenzado a apresurarse por toda la calle. Los vendedores cerraban sus puestos, preparándose para capotear la lluvia dentro de ellos o en tiendas de campaña. -Sera mejor que busquemos un lugar donde protegernos de la lluvia. -

Nyx giro en redondo. - ¡Oh, oh! - exclamo, señalando con un casco. Shining Armor miro el lugar que señalaba; había un cine más adelante en la calle. - ¿podemos ir a ver una película? ¿por favor? – ella se arriesgó a levitar su algodón de azúcar y comenzó a rebuscar en su alforja. -creo que aún tengo suficiente dinero para pagar los boletos. -

Shining Armor lo considero un momento. Después de su pequeña platica con Roller Reel, el descubrió que tenía curiosidad por ver cuál era el estado de la cinematografía en su nuevo reino. -Yooo me hago cargo de conseguir los boletos- dijo. -vamos todos a arruinarnos la cena con algo de palomita de maíz de mala calidad. – el grupo entonces troto en dirección al cine, mientras se apresuraban a devorar sus algodones de azúcar de camino.

Ellos entraron a la recepción cuando comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia en la calle. Adentro estaba quieto, era confortable y para el alivio de Nyx tenía iluminación tenue. Ella se quitó los lentes de sol y su sombrero para poder los posters de las películas que se alineaban en las paredes de la recepción.

-mmm, parece que han importado muchos de los grandes éxitos en Canterlot- comento Shining. -aunque la verdad es que no es como que tuvieran el tiempo de construir sus propios de estudios de cine aquí. ¿así que veamos que tienen? -

Spike también comenzó a checar los posters. -dejen me ver "La maldición del Vamponi." Esta parece ser una buena película de terror. -

Nyx miro el mencionado poster. Si se veía que sería aterrador. Había muchos murciélagos y cosas tenebrosas por todo el margen de la imagen y letras rojas que chorreaban sangre en el título, en el medio del poster se podía ver a una yegua de color negro carbón con una desaliñada melena de color purpura medianoche, con colmillos en la boca y alas de murciélago en la espalda y sus ojos brillaban y...

Nyx tembló. -esto no por favor. -

-aaaahhh- exclamo Spike, pero al final se dio por vencido. Una Nyx enojada o de malas ya era un problema, pero una que se despertaba gritando por tener pesadillas era peor aún.

-Mmm. "Cielo nocturno" – leyó Shining Armor en otro poster. – "una historia de amor como ninguna otra." – en el poster se veía a una pareja en un abrazo "apasionado." O bueno, un abrazo de algún tipo. La protagonista era una poni de tierra con una cara simple y tan falta de expresión que bien podía ser un pudin de vainilla. Uno podía percibir como irradiaba su falta de personalidad incluso a través del poster.

El protagonista masculino, supuestamente era un Perro Diamante. Supuestamente por que la criatura en el poster se parecía más a un acicalado poodle de pelo largo. Que a un perro diamante de esto o cualquier otro universo. "El" era alto, delgado, ágil, con labios sensuales, pómulos altos y estaba cubierto de pelo largo de risos como de seda. Y también por alguna razón inexplicable, brillaba.

Nyx se quedó con la boca abierta. Spike por su parte lo vio, soltó la carcajada cayendo al piso. Al final el veredicto fue: los dos pretendieron meter su casco y dedo en sus gargantas mientras hacían ruidos como de ahogarse.

-creo que esquivamos una con esa película- murmuro Swift Wing a Silver Streak. Este asintió en respuesta.

\- ¿Qué hay de esta? - Shining apunto a un poster que mostraba a un enorme dragón que aplastaba una ciudad indefensa.

Spike le dio una mirada particularmente dura. -Paso- dijo.

-Oh es verdad, Twilight me conto acerca del, este… incidente del cumpleaños- dijo Shining haciendo como que tosía. -sigamos adelante... -

-"El Poni de Acero" parece que esta va a ser buena- sugirió Spike.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh, oh, oh! - comenzó a exclamar Nyx repentinamente. - ¡Es la película de Mi Pequeño Kewpie! – ante las miradas de aparente incomprensión de los demás, Nyx decidió elaborar al respecto. -está basado en una serie de libros a cerca de unas criaturitas llamadas Kewpies- dijo, mientras señalaba a unas criaturas similares a monos de color rosa dentro de un poster lleno de flores. -ellos crían flores, hacen dulces, aman el color rosa y tienen fiestas y aventuras juntos y... los chicos... probablemente no se interesan… mucho por esto- termino sin convicción, mirando a Spike.

-Hey, Le atinaste a la primera- fue la seca respuesta de Spike. Luego miro a donde vendían los boletos. -será mejor que escojamos algo pronto o nos perderemos la primera función. – había Ponis, mayoritariamente jóvenes, que estaban entrando en gran número por las puertas y reuniéndose en la taquilla.

Curioso, Shining Armor detuvo a uno de los potros. -oye, amigo – le dijo. -disculpa, pero ¿Cuál es la prisa? -

El potro en cuestión señalo un poster que al parecer no habían notado. -Es la premier de "Historia de una ida y una Vuelta." – Le respondió, con los ojos brillando excitadamente. -¡Va a ser la película más asombrosa de la historia! -

Shining miro el poster. Mostraba a una partida de ponis terrestres de apariencia ruda, un alto unicornio barbado en túnica gris y un pequeño burro que estaba sosteniendo una espada corta con forma de hoja en la boca. En el fondo se veía la silueta de una montaña solitaria, sobre la que se veía la sombra de un dragón. -Historia de una ida y una vuelta: Parte uno de tres- leyó en voz alta. Miro a la multitud. -Bueno parecen bastante entusiasmados con ella- comento. Por aquí y allá vio a potrillos llevando espadas de juguete o pelucas del burro o usando sobreros de mago... incluso un par iban vestidos totalmente al estilo medieval, como los ponis del poster.

Nyx y Spike se miraron entre ellos. -Bueno, tantos ponis en disfraces ridículos no pueden estar equivocados- dijo Spike alzándose de hombros. -démosle una oportunidad. –

\- ¿estás seguro, Spike? – pregunto Shining Armor. -me parece que el villano es un dragón...-

Spike frunció el ceño. -seee, lo sé. Ya he conocido otros dragones. Son unos cretinos. – dijo con los brazos cruzados. -creo que puedo superar el que uno sea el villano de una película. -

-Muy bien, entonces... – dijo Shining Armor. Luego se volvió a la taquilla -cinco boletos para "Historia de una ida y una Vuelta." -

* * *

Ya con los boletos, refrescos grandes y sus palomitas en mano, entonces entraron a la sala a buscar sus asientos. La proyección empezó...

Nyx y Shining Armor se encontraron totalmente sumergidos en la historia.

Descubrieron que estaban viendo una leyenda ubicada "en una época antigua y de una era ya olvidada en tierras ya hacía mucho tiempo desaparecidas" al que llamaban Mundo central, y que la historia seguía las aventuras de un humilde burro de montaña llamado Bilbo Burro y como viajaba con una banda de ponis de tierra y un mago llamado Canter The Grey. Quienes van a derrotar al malvado Dragon Smoak para recuperar el hogar montañoso de los ponis de tierra. Había arañas gigantes y perros diamante (de los reales, no como el afeminado con volantes del otro poster) y vieron una ciudad de unicornios llamada Rivendale y a una criatura llamada Gargle quien contaba adivinanzas y sobre una herradura dorada que debía de ser muy _importante_ en la historia por que los fans en la audiencia comenzaron a exclamar "oooooohhh" cuando apareció y también hubo batallas épicas y... [2]

Cielos, el refresco era _demasiado_ grande...

sonrojándose, Nyx susurro una disculpa a Shining Armor, quien soltó una risita y se movió para dejarla pasar. Ella galopo hasta los baños tan rápido como pudo. Silver Streak se comenzó a levantar para seguirla; Shining Armor lo detuvo con un casco y le dijo. -no te quedes junto a la puerta, mejor espérala en el vestíbulo. –

\- ¿Señor? -

Shining sonrió incómodo. -confié en mí. Sera más fácil y mejor para ambos. -

* * *

Nyx salió disparada hasta el baño, frenéticamente tratando de no perderse nada de la película. ¡aun que sentía que podía estallar! En el momento que vio el cartel del "sanitario" ella entro sin perder ni un instante, como si fuera su última esperanza. desafortunadamente, en su prisa y desconocimiento de la iconografía de los baños del Imperio de Cristal, se metió al baño de potros por error...

Ella cerró la puerta de uno de los pequeños cubículos justo a tiempo. Luego estuvo sentada uno o dos minutos, suspirando de alivio. Pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie y salir del cubículo, un montón de ruidosos potros entro al sanitario, gritando y riendo. Ella se congelo, con su casco en el pasador de la puerta. _¿chicos? Que hacen en el baño de las niñas… oh, manzanas de caballo._

Por instinto, ella se encogió y subió sus cascos a la tapa de la taza del baño. Quizás si esperaba hasta que se fueran, podría escabullirse. Oh que asco. Ella iba a escucharlos hacer _pis_ y otras cosas...

Sin embargo, no parecía que ellos estuvieran interesados en atender sus "necesidades." Seguían riendo y mofándose de algo; No, de algún _poni_ _._ Y sonaba como que quien quiera que fuera no estuviera feliz al respecto.

Curiosa, Nyx miro por una rendija entre la puerta y la pared del cubículo. Había cuatro o cinco potros reunidos alrededor de otro más, burlándose, provocándolo y empujándolo. Este era apenas de la mitad de su tamaño, un potrillo flacucho con la crin y la cola desaliñadas. - ¡Déjenme en paz! – repetía con tristeza.

El líder de los bullies, un poni musculoso, de color rojo oscuro con una crin naranja, se burló. -Oh, así que el pequeño costado en blanco, cabeza puntiaguda, quiere irse- se burló hablando en el tono que se usa con un bebe. Luego le dio un empujón, derribando a otro potro. - ¿así que crees que eres mejor que nosotros, eh, Bright Eyes? ¿así que crees que puedes hablarnos, eh? ¿quiere vernos desde arriba, su alteza? ¡podemos arreglar eso, elévenlo, muchachos! -

Los otros potros rodearon al pequeño. Se pudo oír un tumulto de gritos, alaridos y llanto. Cuando retrocedieron, el pequeño potrillo estaba colgado boca debajo de una percha para los abrigos en la puerta de un cubículo. Le habían hecho un nudo a su cola y de ahí lo habían colgado. Y era evidente que era muy doloroso. Ya que el lloraba con fuerza, lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos mientras que los que lo atormentaban comenzaron a reírse.

Nyx apenas logro contener un jadeo. ¡ella _jamás_ había visto a ningún potrillo ser tan cruel!

Las alforjas del joven se habían caído al piso. El líder del grupo las pateo para abrirlas. De adentro salió un peluche; era uno de esos muñecos de Balbo Burro que Nyx había visto ser llevados por algunos de los ponis en el cine. El bully lo levanto y lo agito frente al pequeño, sonriendo como si hubiera encontrado el premio al fondo de la caja de cereal. -Aaaahhh, cielos ¡Miren esto! ¡El aun juega con muñecos de peluche! -

El potrillo colgado entro en pánico. -No, no lo hagan… ¡Eso ese mío! -

El bully se rio. -aaahhhh, pequeño cabeza picuda adora a su muñequita- dijo. Los otros se le unieron, con carcajadas de burla. El potro lanzo el peluche al piso. -apuesto a que te va a molestar mucho que yo haga _esto_ _._ – dijo mientras comenzaba a pisotear violentamente al peluche.

El dueño de este comenzó a llorar de nuevo. _\- ¡Detente, los estas lastimando! –_

Los bullies solo se carcajearon más. - ¿Oh, en serio? – dijo potro café. -Ya te habíamos advertido que jamás volvieras a venir a mostrar tu fea cabeza puntiaguda en nuestro barrio o en nuestro cine. Pero lo hiciste de todos modos, y cuando tratamos de hablarte, tu solo decías "déjenme en paz, déjenme en paz..." ¡Así que creo que aprenderás la lección _Así! –_ el sujeto el peluche contra el piso, tomo las patas delanteras en su boca y comenzó a jalar, sacudiendo su cabeza ferozmente.

\- ¡Nooo!...- exclamo cuando se escuchó el sonido de tela que se rasgaba…-

Entonces un poderoso _bang_ vino del otro lado del baño cuando alguien pateo la puerta de uno de los cubículos para abrirla. La pandilla de bullies, hasta el mismo líder, se dieron la vuelta de golpe sorprendidos. Ahí estaba Nyx, con la cabeza baja, mirándolos fijamente por debajo de sus lentes de sol y su ridículo sombrero. _\- ¡Déjenlo en paz! -_

El grupo se quedó helado. Finalmente, uno de ellos logro decir algo. - ¿Qué diantres está haciendo una chica aquí?-

El temperamento de Nyx estaba encendido y su boca iba a más rápida que su cerebro, pero esta vez era por una buena razón. De pronto sintió que se sonrojaba, pero se mantuvo firme. -Pateándoles el costado si no lo dejan en paz, Cabezas de trama- dijo. Esto lo dijo con tal confianza en su voz que el líder de los bullys de hecho retrocedió un paso, inseguro.

Uno de sus seguidores dijo. - ¿Oye, no vas a dejar que una potrilla te hable así? -

Al oír esto el líder recupero la confianza. Luego sonrió y pateo el peluche roto a una esquina. -Como di fuera a hacerlo- respondió. Luego avanzo por la habitación hacia Nyx y le dio un empujón que la mando al piso como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. – Creo que tu novia no es más ruda que tú, Bright Eyes- dijo entre risas, seguidas de las risas de los otros.

Nyx se puso de pie, se le habían caído los lentes y el sombrero. Y estaba muy pero muy furiosa. Estaba tan furiosa que no se dio cuenta de que su cuerno estaba brillando, sus ojos también en color blanco y su voz se había adquirido un extraño y pequeño eco. _-Les dije que lo dejaran en paz-_ demando. Una chispa salto de su cuerno y de alguna forma aterrizo en el apagador de luz. Las luces parpadearon, bajaron su intensidad y después la habitación quedo en penumbras. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia ellos deliberadamente, tratando de verse ruda, sus pequeñas alas salieron de debajo de su lugar de escondite bajo su chaleco y su vestimenta.

Inesperadamente lo que siguió fue de comedia.

Esta particular colección de jóvenes delincuentes había estado asistiendo al cine a probar que eran muy machos y para ello se sentaban a mirar cualquier película de terror que el cine proyectara (¡eran quince salas!) en ese momento. Así que habían estado saltando de una sala a otra, de una horrible película a otra por días, mientras se retaban mutuamente y más o menos garantizaban que todos iban a acabar sufriendo pesadillas espanta sueño por las siguientes semanas.

Así que sucedió que ellos justo acababan de ver "La Maldición del VamPoni" y esta era más espeluznante, sangrienta y aterradora de lo que el poster había dejado entre ver, fue así cuando decidieron tomar un descanso para torturar a ese potrillo que no les agradaba. Uno de los muchos _deliciosos_ elementos de la trama que se habían usado esta obra maestra de la cinematografía era la existencia de muchos potrillos VamPoni, que aparecieron durante varios momentos de la película, apareciendo de improviso en las esquinas, para saltar sobre las indefensas victimas del elenco que creían estar a salvo y asustando de muerte a la audiencia. Algunas reseñas posteriores dirían que de hecho que ellos eran la mejor parte de la película, logrando ser hasta más aterradores que el monstruo principal. Todos eran pequeños potrillos de color negro, con crines de color índigo, con alas y brillantes ojos como de gato…

El lector astuto ya habrá entendido hacia donde se dirige esto.

Uno de los vándalos lo resumió en una única proclamación en una voz cada vez más chillante. _-...OohhhHHH MANZANAS DE CABALLO ¡ella es una VAMPONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -_

Hay que darle crédito al "muchacho" se mantuvo en su puesto. Mas o menos. _-No, no puede ser-_ comenzó a balbucear. _-los Vamponis no son reales ¡no son REALES! – luego comenzó a retroceder_ , empujando a los que estaban detrás del hacia la pared. No era como que ellos realmente se estuvieran resistiendo. De hecho, más bien parecían querer fusionarse con las baldosas del piso.

Nyx se detuvo, atónita. ¿Ellos creían que _ella_ era uno de los monstruos del poster de la película esa? ¿Ella? Pero si ella era tan intimidante como una almohada. ¡estos tipos eran uno tontos!

A Nyx no le gustaba que la asustaran. Lo odiaba. Y tampoco le agradaba asustar a otros. Ella había odiado ser Nightmare Moon porque todos los ponis habían estado asustados de ella. Pero en el fondo del corazón de cada ser vivió hay una vena traviesa que no se puede suprimir totalmente y que disfruta de jugar una buena broma. Además, estos ponis eran unos _cretinos._ Y nadie en el mundo sería capaz de resistirse cuando se te ha presentado semejante _oportunidad_ _._

Ella avanzo, con la cabeza abajo y las alas alzadas, hasta que quedo casi nariz a nariz con el líder de los bullies. Y lo miro directo a los ojos.

\- ¡Buu! -

* * *

Silver Streak estaba parado en medio del vestíbulo, esperando vanamente por la sobrina del Príncipe consorte, cuando la puerta del baño de potros se abrió de golpe y lo que parecía ser una media docena de jóvenes que gritaban y salían corriendo hacia el vestíbulo. Chocando entre ellos, algunos cayeron y se levantaron solo para seguir corriendo pasando a su lado y directo a la salida, mientras se oía que gritaban algo sobre "vamponis." Tomado por sorpresa, Silver Streak solo pudo quedarse ahí parado, mirando atrás y adelante entre la puerta del baño y la salida. - ¿de diablos...? - exclamo, mirando al igualmente sorprendido encargado de la taquilla.

El antes mencionado solo suspiro y salió de la taquilla. -no se preocupe por ellos señor- le dijo. -Ese grupito siempre está causando problemas por aquí. Deje ir a buscar a mi jefe y nos haremos cargo de… _lo que sea_ que hicieron ahí adentro. -

En ese momento Shining Armor llego al vestíbulo. - ¿Por qué se tarda tanto esa niña? -

Silver Streak de inmediato hizo un saludo. -Señor parece haber algún tipo de conmoción en el baño de potros- reporto. - ¿deberíamos de …? -

\- ¿a eso se debió todo el griterío que oí antes? – se quejó Shining Armor. -ven conmigo, vayamos a ver. Es nuestro deber como protectores del Imperio. -

* * *

Nyx mientras rodaba en el piso muerta de la risa. Era lo más gracioso que había visto esta semana. Le tomo unos instantes calmarse lo suficiente para poder ponerse de pie.

El potrillo al que habían estado molestando aún estaba colgado boca debajo de su cola en el gancho para los abrigos. Aun así, tenía sus patas pegadas a su cuerpo y miraba a Nyx con los ojos muy abiertos y casi saltando de sus orbitas. Nyx se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y lo miro a él. -Oh cielos- dijo, mientras se ponía seria. -espera, déjame ayudarte a bajar… - ella se estiro hacia el potrillo para tratar de ayudarlo a soltarse del gancho.

En el instante que sus cascos lo tocaron el comenzó a gritar. _\- ¡AAAH! ¡AAAH! ¡AAAH!-_ y comenzó a agitar sus cascos hacia Nyx, cuando esta trato de sujetarlo.

-Tranquilízate- le dijo. - ¡estoy tratando de ayudarte! -

Fue esta la escena que Shining Armor y Silver Streak encontraron; Nyx, en medio de una habitación recientemente evacuada en pánico, al parecer siendo ruda con un potrillo que gritaba de pánico. _\- ¡Que estás HACIENDO? –_ grito enojado Shining Armor.

Nyx pego un salto del susto. Soltó al potrillo y retrocedió hasta el centro de la habitación, con los ojos muy abiertos. -Yo... Yo... -

Shining Armor sentía como lo dominaba la furia. - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué le estabas haciendo a ese potro? - Shining Armor entro como vendaval a la habitación, rígido de ira. Silver Streak entro detrás de él y removiendo al joven del gancho mientras Shining Armor miraba fijamente a Nyx. - ¿Esto a lo que te dedicas cuando crees que no te estamos viendo? -

Nyx se había hecho bolita, pero aun tenía los ojos muy abiertos. -Pero… yo no… -

\- ¡AAAAH! ¡un VAMPONI! -

El supervisor del cine, un adolescente apenas lo suficientemente mayor para calificar como adulto y solo algo mayor que el encargado de la taquilla, había llegado. El también, había visto la película y apenas ver a Nyx había llegado a la obvia conclusión. Agarro un cesto metálico de basura cercano y lo arrojo sobre Nyx, luego salto sobre el para asegurarse de que no escapara. _\- ¡Oh no, No_ _ **Esto**_ _Otra vez! –_ grito Nyx. [1]

\- ¿Vamponi? Que… ¡Ella no es una Vamponi! - grito molesto Shining Armor.

\- ¡Atrape un vamponi! ¡Que alguien llame a la Guardia! -

\- ¡Yo soy de la Guardia! -

\- ¡Déjenme salir! -

\- ¡Aaah! -

\- ¡TODOS USTEDES SON UN MONTON DE _CABEZAS DE TRAMA!_ -

* * *

Después de que todos finalmente se tranquilizaron, se reunieron en el vestíbulo. Nyx, estaba que echaba humo y también muy infeliz, finalmente había logrado contar todo lo que había sucedido. Ahora todas las quejas y discusiones estaban ocurriendo entre el administrador del cine; que se estaba quejando a todo pulmón de que la guardia jamás había _nada_ incluso cuando los problemas ocurrían justo bajo sus _narices_ y de como nunca habían enviado a nadie cuando el administrador les había avisado de los pandilleros en su cine _antes_ Y Shining Armor quien se sentía ofendido y avergonzado, porque no estaba en su mejor forma y decidió voltearle las tablas al administrador del cine exigiendo saber cómo era posible que no pudiera mantener su cine bajo control... Spike, por su parte, estaba sentado en una banca cercana observando a todos discutir y pelear con caras de disgusto en sus caras.

Nyx finalmente decidió ignorar a los adultos que discutían. Entonces vio al potrillo que ella había ayudado aún estaba ahí. Estaba sentado al otro lado del vestíbulo, acunando los restos de su peluche mientras lloraba calladamente. Ella se dio cuenta de que su brillo se había apagado por completo. Nyx troto silenciosamente hacia él. - ¿estás bien? – pregunto es voz baja.

El potro asintió. Se sorbio los mocos y se secó los ojos con una pata. -G-gracias por ayudarme- respondió, se notaba en su voz que había llorado. -siento mucho haberte gritado. -

Nyx jugueteo un poco con sus cascos. -la verdad es que estaba tratando de ser aterradora- respondió. Ella evito reírse. -pero, fue bastante divertido. Por un memento pensé que iban a tener que trapear el piso después de que los bullies se fueran. - el potrillo sonrió solo un poco. - ¿la mejor parte? – siguió adelante Nyx. -cuando exclame "buu" y su brillo se apagó de inmediato… de todos a la vez. ¡AAAHHHH! – dijo Nyx agitando sus extremidades sobre su cabeza en una muestra fingida de horror. Esto finalmente le saco una risita al potro e hizo que se iluminara un poco. Literalmente en este caso; ya que recupero algo de su brillo. – me llamo Nyx. ¿Cómo te llamas? -

-Bright Eyes- respondió el joven.

\- ¿Por qué te estaban molestando esos cretinos? – le pregunto Nyx.

Bright Eyes bajo la mirada. -porque soy un cabeza puntiaguda- respondió. Al ver la mirada confundida de Nyx, el aparto su despeinada melena, para revelar un cuerno. -no hay muchos de nosotros- comenzó a explicar. -al menos ya no más. Y a muchos ponis no les agradamos. – puso una expresión de amargura y su brillo disminuyo de nuevo. -Yo soy débil. Mas débil que los demás ponis en mi clase. Los unicornios se supone que posean magia, pero yo no la tengo. así que me dan golpizas, porque no puedo defenderme. Y todo por ser un cabeza puntiagudo.

-Mama es un poni normal, también lo es papa. ¿Por qué tenía yo que ser el fenómeno? -

Nyx se quedó boquiabierta. ¿lo bulleban por ser un _unicornio?_ \- ¡Tú no eres un fenómeno! - protesto. - ¡ser un unicornio no te hace un fenómeno! -

-si en el Imperio de Cristal- respondió Bright Eyes en tono sombrío.

Nyx se quedó muda.

Entonces miro hacia abajo y vio el peluche que Bright Eyes sostenía en sus cascos. Ella levanto la pezuña para señalarlo. - ¿puedo verlo? -

Temerosamente y no del todo convencido, Bright Eyes le paso su roto Bilbo Burro. Nyx lo miro detenidamente. Las piernas habían sido casi arrancadas y la costura de un lado había sido reventada. Nyx saco su muñeca Sabelotodo de una de sus alforjas. -esta es Sabelotodo- comenzó a decir. -ella era de mi mama cuando era una potrilla, luego me la dio a mí. Es realmente antigua, así que debo arreglarla seguido. - Nyx uso su magia para sacar un pequeño estuche del bolsillo en frente de Sabielotodo; tenía una aguja de coser, un alfiletero, un rollo de hilo. Con cuidado ella comenzó a coser al Bilbo con la aguja.

-puedo arreglarlo un poco, al menos hasta que tu mama pueda encargarse de dejarlo mejor- dijo mientras metía de nuevo con cuidado el relleno en el burro de peluche. lentamente, comenzó la laboriosa costura de los puntos para que quedaran de nuevo en su lugar. Rarity le había enseñado como hacer un _poco_ de costura. Nada complicado, pero hacia el trabajo.

Le tomo varios minutos, al final las costuras eran burdas y evidentes, pero eran parejas y el hilo fuerte y resistente. Bright Eyes lo tomo con alegría. -El… está bien. Quedo mejor que nuevo- dijo. - ¡Gracias! – luego abrazo al peluche, una sonrisa aprecio en su rostro. Su brillo ilumino toda la habitación.

Nyx sonrió. Al menos era fácil saber cuándo un poni de cristal realmente se sentía mejor.

Una sombra cubrió a ambos. Alguien se aclaró la garganta. Nyx miro detrás de ella; Shining Armor estaba ahí, muy serio. Nyx sintió que le temblaban las rodillas metafóricamente hablando. -vámonos, Nyx- le dijo, su voz era tensa. -tenemos que regresar al castillo. -

\- ¿Tu vives en el castillo? – exclamo Bright Eyes sorprendido. Nyx asintió. -mmm, solo estoy de visita- dijo. Bright Eyes miro entonces al unicornio parado detrás de su amiga. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando comprendido quien era. El paso saliva hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando a Nyx sola.

La caminata de vuelta a casa fue temiblemente callada. Shining Armor conjuro un escudo mágico sobre ellos, para protegerlos de la lluvia mientras caminaban. No dijo ni una palabra, su expresión como la de una estatua. Nyx se reusó a mirar a los demás, caminaba con la cabeza baja dejando que el sombrero que se veía decaído también, la tapara. Hasta Peewee estaba inusualmente callado.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Shining Armor despidió a los guardias con una alabanza a su profesionalismo. Los demás marcharon hasta las habitaciones reales, cansados y disgustados.

Nyx sin decir una palabra se fue directo a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Esto no se le paso por alto a Shining Armor. Después de hablar un poco con la servidumbre, se dirigió a la habitación de invitados y toco la puerta. - ¿Nyx? – dijo tranquilamente.

Le llego una débil respuesta de Nyx. -pasa-

Shining Armor empujo la puerta y entro. Nyx estaba en la cama hecha bolita, Sabelotodo estaba acurrucada junto a ella, que tenía la espada hacia la puerta. Su sombrero, lentes y chaleco estaban en el vestidor, sus alforjas en el piso. Ella no se movió o miro a Shining Armor mientras este entraba.

Él se sentó en el piso junto a la cama. -Nyx, lo siento- le dijo. -no debí hacer lo que hice. No debí… saltarme a las conclusiones. Escuché todo el barullo y al ver al potrillo pensé… asumí que eras la responsable. Eso estuvo mal. Yo me equivoque. – el miro a su espalda y a sus hombros decaídos.

Nyx seguía sin mirarlo. -está bien- dijo ella sin emociones. El tono de su voz Shining quisiera golpearse a sí mismo. -me pasa muchas veces. Ya estoy acostumbrada. –

\- ¿en verdad? – pregunto Shining Armor.

Nyx asintió. -hace unas semanas fui a visitar a los Apples- comenzó a narrar. -y Granny Smith me metió debajo de una cesta de mimbre e hizo que mis amigas se sentaran sobre ella hasta que llegara la guardia de Ponyville a arrestarme. -

Shining Armor logro contener una carcajada. - ¿eso hizo ella? – dijo soltando una risita. -así que a eso te referías cuando dijiste "No esto otra vez" - comento.

Nyx asintió. La diversión de Shining Armor desapareció. El trato de imaginarse como seria pasar por eso desde su perspectiva... atrapado en una celda por tus propios amigos mientras una anciana demente lanzaba acusaciones en tu contra y amenazaba con enviarte a prisión. Shining Armor pudo sentir un fuerte sentido de piedad por la situación de la potrilla.

Si, potrilla. Por fin podía créelo, se dio cuenta. El genuinamente creía que Nyx era solo una pequeña potrilla, como cualquier otra. Hasta este momento, hasta este momento siempre había tenido un dejo de negación cada vez que alguien lo decía, siempre que alguien le decía que era su sobrina. Eso se había acabado. Ella era su sobrina; siempre lo había sido. Darse cuenta de eso no era una realización feliz.

Ese gran desastre después de tratar de prepararle el almuerzo...esa mirada esperanzada cuando le trajo el algodón de azúcar...

-...Eso no lo hace correcto- le dijo a Nyx. Y puso su casco en su hombro. Ella levanto la cara para míralo. -Nyx, Me han... engañado mucho en el pasado. Y lo que me hicieron cuando eras Nightmare Moon no fue la primera vez. Me he vuelto desconfiado y sospecho de todo y acabe descargándolo en ti, incluso cuando hiciste todo lo posible por hacer lo correcto después de todo. Y lo siento muchísimo. Pero si me das una segunda oportunidad, Tratare de ser un mejor Tío. Un verdadero Tío. ¿Podrás hacerlo? -

Se escucho como ella sorbia sus mocos. Luego Nyx se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sin mediar palabra ella lanzo sus extremidades frontales alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a lloran en su hombro.

 _Cuando el arrepentimiento es ofrecido, El perdón debe de ser dado._

 **Y se sentía muy bien.**

* * *

 _Notas del Autor_

 _1)Incluso con el efecto de los destellos, era fácil decir quiénes eran nativos y quienes no… mayoritariamente gracias a las cámaras y las excesivamente coloridas playeras florales que parecen ser comunes a los turistas en todas las dimensiones._

 _2) Relámpagos por nieve_ _._ _De hecho es un fenómeno real._

* * *

Notas del Traductor:

1] esta escena es una referencia a algo que le pasa a Nyx en la historia del Pen stoke (el autor original de Past Sins) Nightmare or Nyx?. Y que al parecer es considerado canon a esta serie. La historia es resumida mas adelante en este mismo fanfic. Hay que hacer notar que esta serie es una desviación de la historia de Pen stroke Winter Bells, donde Nyx y Shining Armor se conocen durante el día de los corazones cálidos y deben reconciliarse. Hasta donde se ninguno de estos Fanfic que he mencionado ha sido traducido al español.

2] si es una referencia a la película del Hobbit.


	8. Chapter 8

La Familia de Nyx Autor Original: RHjunior

Traducción y corrección (más o menos): Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 8

* * *

-No entiendo porque no podemos usar el sistema que hemos usado hasta ahora- dijo por centésima vez la Bibliotecaria poni de cristal.

Y por centésima vez, Twilight Sparkle sonrió con los dientes apretados mientras explicaba. -Señora First Edition,(1) incluso si su sistema es mejor que el sistema decimal Dewhoof, y estoy _segura_ de que tiene muchas cualidades que lo recomiendan, El hecho es que ustedes quieren integrar _su_ biblioteca a la red nacional de bibliotecas de _Equestria y eso significa que tendrán que usar el sistema_ Dewhoof de todos modos, lo que significa que si _insiste_ en catalogar los libros en su sistema, vamos a tener que catalogarlos dos veces, una en su sistema y otro en el sistema _Dewhoof_. Así que simplemente podríamos ahorrarnos tiempo y convertir su sistema de registro al mismo sistema que _ya usan todas las bibliotecas_ en Equestria _._ -

First Edition era apenas mayor que Twilight de edad, pero tenía la habilidad, pasada de generación en generación de bibliotecarias desde tiempos inmemoriales, de mirar a los ponis de una forma que decía claramente que ella superaban tu rango en la jerarquía matriarcal por un centenar de años.(2) y estaba haciendo total uso de esa mirada en Twilight. Twilight se limitó a darle una sonrisa más deslumbrante que los costados de la poni y procedió a ignorarla. -Solo hágalo- le ordeno, sin dudar ni un instante.

First Edition se alejó rápidamente, empujando un carrito lleno de libros para ser catalogados que estaba frente a ella. Twilight pudo escucharla murmurar sobre como algunos ponis "venían a cambiar las cosas solo por cambiarlas..." Con el inusual eufemismo de "Prancies"[1] dicho algunas veces en la serie de quejas. Twilight suspiro. Otro día más con ponis que querían ponerse difíciles. ¿Qué era lo que ella estaba haciendo mal?

¿Y por qué todo mundo seguía mirando su cuerno?

Cansadamente continuo sus rondas. Esto se estaba volviendo frustrante. Algunos en el personal eran respetuosos y agradables con ella, haciendo lo que les ordenaba sin mucho problema. Pero algunos otros. Ella literalmente tenía que arrearlos, para que se hicieran las cosas. Pero incluso los que eran amables con ella parecían... Ella no sabía cómo llamarlo.

Se comportaban mucho como los ponis que ella conoció en sus días del colegio, se dio cuenta de pronto. Como la vez en que, a pesar de no desearlo, Celestia la obligo a asistir a una de sus fiestas o reuniones no estaba segura y descubrió que los demás no se sentían cómodos de interactuar con la protegida de la princesa. Estaban intimidados, infelices y deseaban que ella no estuviera ahí... y la hicieron sentir justo como se sentía ahora: como la más infeliz potrilla en el mundo...

¿Por qué podía oír malas palabras saliendo de la sala de medios?

Twilight pasaba frente a la puerta cuando escucho las imprecaciones que salían a través de ella. Curiosa y algo alarmada se asomó.

Roller Reel estaba adentro, trabajando. Él había llegado a buscar trabajo antes esa misma semana. Tenía una disposición algo malhumorada, pero una vida de vivir y trabajar con Spike la había preparado más que suficiente para ello. El pregunto sobre el nuevo departamento de medios y películas, así que una vez ahí se puso a trabajar. A pesar de su disposición algo taciturna había sido respetuosa con ella y hacia las cosas tal cual se le pedía, así que ella estaba más que satisfecha.

Era un flacucho adolescente, con pelaje blanco plateado, una crin negra y una predilección por muy holgadas playeras con toda clase de logos tenebrosos. Su cutie mark era un rollo de película que decía que era un amante de la cinematografía y las películas, era algo reciente, después supo ella por su entrevista de trabajo.

Su trabajo consistía en catalogar la colección de grabaciones y rollos de película que llegaron desde la biblioteca de Canterlot para servir de punto de partida para la naciente sala audiovisual del imperio de cristal. Parte de su trabajo incluía revisar cada rollo, grabación o disco de vinil en busca de daños... lo que por supuesto incluía reproducirlos. Él se sentía como pato en el agua en este trabajo y resultaba evidente que se ganaría una plaza permanente. En ese momento él estaba proyectando una película. A juzgar por los incordios que lanzaba a la pantalla no aprobaba en lo más mínimo lo que estaba viendo. - ¿Qué sucede, Roller?- le pregunto.

Él se volvió a a mirarla, luego agito su casco en dirección a la proyección frente a él. -señorita Twilight...- ¿Qué es este infeliz montón de manzanas de caballo? -

Twilight miro a la pantalla. En ella vio a varios ponis en disfraces de la celebración del día de los corazones cálidos; se podían oír las notas del villancico de los corazones cálidos saliendo de una bocina. -parece una representación de la historia de los corazones cálidos- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Es el mayor montón de propagando prancy que jamás he visto! - exclamo Roller furioso.

Twilight retrocedió, impactada. -Roller, ¡esa es la historia de la fundación de Equestria!- dijo, molesta.

Roller resoplo. -Si, si ignoras todas las mentiras _descaradas que tiene de principio a fin_ \- respondió burlón.

La boca de Twilight casi llego al piso. -¡Sera mejor que se explique, señor!- dijo. -esa historia ha sido pasada cuidadosamente en Equestria por miles de años. La propia Celestia me la contó cuando era una potrilla.-

Roller la miro con los ojos entre cerrados. -Si y estoy seguro de que la Princesa jamás te ha dicho una _mentira u omitido_ información en las cosas que te enseño- dijo.

Twilight iba dar aun respuesta enojada, pero se detuvo. Mientras por su mente pasaron varios tristes recuerdos de _pequeñas omisiones_. La existencia del Imperio de Cristal, por poner un ejemplo. O Discord, Nightmare Moon. Así que cerro la boca mientras lo miraba fijamente.

La expresión de Roller se suavizo un poco. -Cielos, en verdad no lo sabes ¿no es así?- dijo. Asi que tomo unas sillas y se sentó en una. Twilight lo imito en la otra. -Okay, mira, lo siento- Roller dijo. - tu eres genial y quizás en realidad no lo sabes. Empecemos por el inicio. -No hay algún detalle en esa linda historia... señalo al proyector... ¿Qué te pareciera raro? - cuando ella negó con la cabeza, el sacudió la suya. -vamos, se supone que eres muy lista. ¿Qué tan lógica te parece esa historia? ¿no notas las inconsistencias? -

-Bueno es evidente que la mayoría es solo una parábola- respondió Twilight. -es decir, estoy segura que había más que solo dos ponis de cada tribu...-

Roller negó con la cabeza. -Noo, vamos piensa en grande- le dijo. -¿Piensa en las tres tribus, incluso como enemigos, acaso crees ¿que los pegasos y unicornios trataban a los ponis de tierra como _Iguales?_ -

Twilight se quedó helada. - ¿Por... porque no lo harían? - logro preguntar

Roller se le quedo mirando un largo rato. -Sabes, Ahora realmente quiero visitar Equestria- le dijo con una alegría que la sorprendió. -mas que nada en el mundo. Quiero ver que clase de lugar hace que una unicornio... _una unicorn_ io... Piense de esa forma. - continuo mientras movía la cabeza. -Señorita Twilight, los pegasos y los unicornios se _odiaban_. Pero se trataban con respeto por que ambos tenían _poder._ Pero los ponis de tierra solo eran _esclavos._ \- Cuando Twilight se le quedo viendo con la quijada casi raspando el piso, le dijo -Oh vamos, Señorita Twilight. ¿acaso en verdad creía que podía ser de otra forma? Tenemos los diarios del "Canciller Puddinghead" y sus cartas por aquí en algún lado de esta biblioteca. Como no habríamos de saberlo.-

-Ustedes tienen los diarios de Puddinghead... -

-Por cierto su verdadero nombre era _Level Head_ \- aclaro algo molesto Roller. -Él fue el primer líder de los ponis de tierra. Los Prancies y los... Quiero decir los _unicornios y pegasos_ lo apodaron "Canciller Puddinghead" para burlarse de él _._ \- Roller aparto la mirada antes de seguir. -como sea, usa ese enorme cerebro que tienes. Los pegasos pueden volar, caminar en las nubes, controlar el clima; las tormentas, ventiscas, relámpagos y tornados. Los unicornios pueden lanzar bolas de fuego, convertir a un poni en rana, mover el S _ol_ y la _Luna._ ¿pero y los ponis de tierra? Pueden hacer que una planta crezca grande y fuerte, pero eso también lo puedes hacer con fertilizante. Y ser fuerte solo significa que puedes cargar más cosas para quien sea que este restallando el látigo.

-Dígame, Señorita Sparkle; quien crees que estaba a cargo... ¿y quién crees que era el esclavo? -

Twilight no podía decir una palabra.

Roller siguió con su discurso. -Los ponis de tierra fueron los primeros en abandonar el viejo reino cuando llegaron los Windigoes y si, ellos sabían que estaba causando la era de hielo desde el principio. Ellos huyeron mientras los pegasos y los unicornios trataban de luchar con los windigoes. Level Head los llevo a una nueva tierra, a un nuevo asentamiento.

-Los unicornios y los pegasos los siguieron y trataron de apodarse de todo. de nuevo. Y mientras luchaban entre ellos parta ver quien se quedaba con la tajada más grande de la nueva tierra y de los esclavos, los windigoes los encontraron de nuevo. -

-siguiendo su odio- comento Twilight.

Roller resoplo. -solo siguieron a los unicornios y a los pegasos.- dijo alzando los hombros. -al final fueron los ponis de tierra quienes los salvaron a todos. - luego la miro, como esperando a que captara las pistas. - ¿Un campo de fuerza saturado de amor? ¿Gran cosa con forma de corazón rosa brillante? _¿algo de esto le suena familiar?_ -

\- ¿El Corazón de Cristal? - exclamo Twilight.

Roller asintió. -No es como la propaganda Prancy lo hizo parecer. Clover the Clever no invento lo que hizo retroceder a los Windigoes... fue un _poni de tierra_. Un generador de campo de fuerza, hecho de un enorme cristal hecho crecer con magia de poni de tierra por un granjero de rocas poni de tierra. no necesitaban a un unicornio para lanzar un conjuro o a un pegaso para que funcionara. Alimentado por el poder del amor, y energizado por la magia de los ponis de tierra, podía alejar a los windigoes y mantener la nueva tierra a salvo. Fueron los _ponis de tierra_ quienes salvaron Equestria. No la magia de la amistad y por supuesto que no que fue Clover la oportunista Clever.-

Luego agacho la cabeza. -se dice que por algún tiempo, como por medio minuto, que los ponis de tierra por fin estarían en igualdad de términos con los Pegasos y los Unicornios. Los pegasos con el control del clima, los Unicornios controlando el sol y la luna y los ponis de tierra controlando el Corazón de Cristal. Parecía que todo era perfecto. Pero ya vez como acabo todo. - termino de decir con un resoplido.

-tan pronto como la amenaza se fue trataron de regresar a la vieja rutina. Ni siquiera esperaron a que Equestria se acabara de descongelar antes de que Clover the Clever se robara el Corazón de Cristal... - Twilight exalo -… luego encontró la forma de copiar el conjuro de los corazones cálidos _Sin usar el Cristal_. Y de ahí en adelante todo se fue en picada. Ya no teníamos nada de nuevo.

-así que una banda de ponis dirigidos por Level Head recupero el Corazón. No fue tan dificil, no era como que en realidad lo cuidaran mucho... ellos ahora tenían el conjuro de Clover la cleptomana, para mantener sus mejillas calientes ¿no es así? Así que tomaron el Corazón, y se llevaron a un tercio de la población poni de tierra hacia el norte helado, a donde los Equestrianos no los seguirían y los dejarían en paz y Fundaron la Ciudad de Cristal. Después de algún tiempo la magia del Corazón nos cambió...- dijo mientras se señalaba con un casco o más bien a los destellos que salían de él.

-Y así fue como se fundó el Imperio de Cristal. -

La mente de Twilight estaba en caos. ¿era posible que eso fuera cierto? -espera- finalmente dijo. - ¡Pero sus gobernantes eran unicornios! Y también había pegasos en el imperio... he visto los cuadros y... -

-Bebes- dijo Roller, mientras giraba los ojos.

Twilight lo miro. - ¿que? -

Roller de hecho se sonrojo un poco. -Ya sabes. Niños. potrillos. ¿la siguiente generación? Incluso entonces ya había mucho, ya sabes mestizaje entre las tribus. No hay una familia en el Imperio que no tenga pegasos o unicornios en el árbol familiar. - dijo levantando los cascos al cielo. -yo no soy como mi abuelo, no creo que tenga nada de malo. - dijo sonriendo débilmente y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. -tampoco puedo decir que no lo culpo... digo, je, he visto a algunas pegasisters y unicuties... - en su mirada apareció el brillo del adolescente que acaba de descubrir al sexo opuesto. -es decir, vi a esta pegaso de crin de arcoíris y tiene muy buena figura _._ Y ustedes las chicas unicornio están que echan humo. Es decir, solo mírese... - solo entonces se dio cuenta del barranco verbal del que acababa de saltar, un poco algo tarde. -urg. -

Twilight no pudo menos que encontrarlo divertido. -dime más- le dijo, acercándose a él de forma coqueta y agitando sus pestañas como había visto hacer a Rarity. La expresión de pánico en su cara valió el precio de admisión.

Él se cubrió su cara con sus cascos. -Le acabo de decir a mi jefa que tiene buenas caderas- se le escapo en voz alta.

Twilight apenas logro contener la carcajada. -no era. - dijo e hizo una pausa. -hasta hace un instante... -

-¡Argh!-

Twilight Sparkle estallo en risas a costillas de él. -vaciare mi escritorio, si es que tengo uno...- dijo en tono de queja Roller. -lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... -

-lo dejare pasar por esta vez- dijo Twilight.

-Como sea. la respuesta es Bebes- dijo Roller, con la cara aun roja como tomate. -después de algunas generaciones las parejas comenzaron a tener potrillos unicornios y pegasos de cristal. Y una vez que crecieron...- dejo escapar un suspiro. -fuimos gobernados por unicornios de nuevo. Así que los Unicornios de Cristal se hicieron asi mismos la Familia Real y declararon que todos los unicornios eran de "Sangre Real" sin importar de que árbol genealógico hubieran venido. he hicieron de los pegasos sus "Ejecutores", Los caballeros Reales. Y así terminamos de vuelta en la línea de partida.-

\- ¿Realmente fue tan malo? - comento sarcásticamente Twilight.

\- ¿Realmente fue tan malo? - dijo Roller imitándola. - ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo cuándo ellos sacaron a los no unicornios y pegasos del gobierno? O ¿cuándo comenzaron a prohibir las investigaciones en la magia de cristal? ¿mientras confiscaban y quemaban todos los libros al respecto? ¿Cuándo ellos comenzaron a subir los impuestos hasta el techo del Domo para gastarlo en toda clase de excesos reales y endeudando de paso al imperio? ¡Cuando una de nuestras reinas fue tan frívola como para alterar los conjuros en el corazón de cristal, solo para dejar bonitas las crines de los ponis?- al decir esto último se señaló su crin desaliñada, luego señalo a un pequeño cristal que usaba de piercing en una oreja. -se requiere hacer un esfuerzo deliberado para no parecer un afeminado en esta ciudad. -

\- ¿Qué tal cuando convirtieron a la guardia en un montón de inútiles abusadores? ¿Por qué quien necesita un ejército de verdad? ¡Teniendo a el grandioso Corazón de Cristal y a los lindo Prancys de los unicornios para salvarnos a todos!

\- ¿o que tal cuando Sombra ascendió al trono masacrando a todos los demás unicornios? ¿Eso fue suficientemente malo para ti? -

Las pupilas de Twilight se había hecho agujeros diminutos. -Ma... masacrados...-

Roller asintió. -todos y cada uno- agrego. -hasta los potrillos.- Twilight dejo escapar expresiones horrorizadas. -Las ordenes durante su régimen eran; todo lo que tuviera un cuerno debía ser asesinado. En el acto. Él no quería ningún otro pretendiente al trono durante su reinado. Y todo lo que tenía alas era reclutado para el ejercito desde el nacimiento, donde el uso y abuzo de la magia y las palizas para convertirlos en su banda personal de sádicos psicóticos. Aunque no fue como que hubieran quedado muchos; a la mayoría también los exterminó mientras ascendía al trono.

-entonces paso algún tiempo convirtiendo a el Imperio en su propia sucursal del Tartarus. Yo no puedo respirar bien debido a que no pudo huir los suficientemente rápido de su leva y pase los últimos seis meses de su reinado ahogándome en el polvo de las minas de cristal. No hay nadie que en el imperio que no tuviera que enterrar a un ser querido, en lo que tus Princesas decidían si levantarse o no de sus traseros para derrocar a Sombra. Perdimos nuestro hogar, nuestro legado mágico, nuestra libertad y seres amados... Una y otra vez... Por qué éramos gobernados por un montón de bobos, cretinos, idiotas y tiranos que creían que la única calificación que necesitaban para gobernar _era un hueso saliéndoles de la frente._ No sé, dime: ¿Te parece que eso fue lo suficientemente malo _? -_

Twilight estaba conmocionada. -es por eso que... los ponis aquí... -

-¿Te tratan como si fueras una apestada?- termino por ella Roller con la cabeza baja. -básicamente.-

-Trata de verlo desde nuestra perspectiva- le dijo. -Nos gobernaron un montón de idiotas que eran unicornios. Nos conquistaron unicornios. Nos liberaron Celestia y Luna... -

-Pero Celestia y Luna son alicornios- interrumpió Twilight de forma inconsciente. -Ellas representan el balance entre las tres tribus, a que son parte unicornio, pegaso y poni de Tierra... -

Roller giro los ojos y se alzó de hombros. -Si, si, estoy seguro de que se oye muy lindo en los discursos. Pero para todos los que tienen ojos son solo otro par de unicornios _con alas._ Y luego nos lanzaron mil años al futuro con magia de unicornio. Y luego fuimos casi conquistados de nuevo por ese mismo unicornio... ¿y quién nos salvó? Otro unicornio con alas.

-Quien se hizo cargo y comenzó a gobernarnos y a nuestro país, junto a su marido unicornio. Y nadie pudo decir ni una jodida palabra. -

-Pero nosotras no somos como esos unicornios...- ella se quejó. -no lo somos. No hay razón para que nos teman o nos odien. - dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Roller aparto la mirada. -Solo deben de morderte una vez para que aprendas a temerle al perro- comento.

\- ¡Pero no debe de ser así! - exclamo Twilight, poniéndose de pie de un salto. - ¡Las tres tribus son iguales en Equestria! -

-En Equestria ustedes tienen a dos todo poderosas Princesas unicornios aladas que se aseguren de que todos se porten bien- dijo Roller. - ¿Cuánto crees que eso duraría si ellas _estiraran la pata_?

-¿...Y en verdad piensa que son iguales? respondeme esto, Twilight Sparkle, Fiel estudiante de la Princesa Celestia; ¿Cuántos _ponis de tierra con títulos de nobleza hay? -_

Twilight agacho la mirada. -ninguno que yo sepa- admitió.

Roller casi parecido simpático. -Para lo que servirá, déjame decirte que no creo que la mayoría de nosotros te tema o te odie. Tu eres un buen poni. Y conocí a tu hermano; él es genial. Y la Princesa Cadence, ella es linda, amable y todo eso... Y claro que es una enorme mejora con respecto a Sombra. Puede que algunos ponis estén resentidos contigo, pero no creo que la mayoría te _odie a ti_. O _algún unicornio_.

-Yo creo que simplemente hemos perdido la esperanza de ser algo más que la propiedad de otro poni. -

Entones se oyó un sonido de algo que daba golpecitos en el proyector; la cinta de película se había acabado. Roller se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirar el rollo de película de la máquina. -será mejor que vuelva a la trabajo- murmuro.

Twilight abandono la sala de medios, conmocionada. Cada pulgada de su ser quería descartar todo lo que Roller Reel había dicho como las típicas quejas de un adolescente insufrible, que recita una medio olvidada lista de agravios. Pero ella era demasiado honesta consigo misma para eso, pensó. Casa palabra que Roller dijo, sonaba a verdadera... verdaderamente y dolorosamente aprendida verdad.

¡Pero era demasiado para asimilar! ¿en verdad era esa la verdadera historia del Imperio de Cristal, del Día de los Corazones Cálidos, del origen de ambos reinos?

¿En verdad era ella parte de un sistema que se veía muy bien por fuera, pero que por dentro... estaba podrido?

Ella miro a su alrededor, a las interminables filas de medio organizados y medio mal archivados tomos. En el pasado la investigación y los libros habían sido su confort en épocas de duda. ¿podría ella encontrar las respuestas aquí? ¿pero, no estarían esos libros también parcializados al respecto? Y que por muy antiguos que fueran, aun así, fueron escritos mucho después de los sucesos reales...

Pero había una fuente más cercana a la verdad. Mas incluso que Luna y Celestia; quienes de entrada habían nacido siglos después de la fundación de Equestria . No, ella necesitaba un testigo ocular.

Con un curso marcado, se movió por los pasillos hasta encontrar a la jefa de las bibliotecarias. La poni de edad avanzada levanto la vista de su trabajo en preocupada curiosidad. - ¿si? -

-Quiero ver los diarios de Level Head- dijo con firmeza. -ahora. -

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 _1) Era parte de la Gran familia de las editions (ediciones): early (primera) , Special (especial), Weekend (semanal), Evening (vespertina) y la más joven de la familia Late (ultima)._

 _2) Con o sin los beneficios de la magia para saltar en el tiempo._

* * *

 _Notas del Traductor :_

 _1] es un juego de palabras con prance (pavonearse) y un término que se usa para la gente que se ofende con los más mínimos detalles y molesta a los demás con sus quejas o correcciones, en este caso usado como burla a los ponis (unicornios) de clase alta._


	9. Chapter 9

Les recuerdo a los seguidores de estas historias, que son invitados en la pagina, que sin estar registrados no hay forma de que pueda responder las preguntas que me han hecho.

* * *

La Familia Nyx

Autor original: RHJunior

Traducción y corrección: Qin the Kirim

Capitulo: 9

* * *

De todas las respuestas que Twilight Sparkle esperaba de la poni de Cristal bibliotecaria, un - ¡NO! - explosivo no era una de ellas. Twilight boqueo aturdida por la vehemencia de la yegua, quien la miraba con una expresión de desafío que era aterradora, o esa fue la palabra que le vino a la mente a Twilight.

La poni de color Amarillo y verde pareció recuperar la compostura, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y trato de corregir su exabrupto. -es decir... ningún poni puede ver los textos originales... sin permiso especial y preparaciones- se apresuró a decir. Finalmente recuperando algo de su seriedad. -Los originales tienen miles de años y son muy pero que muy frágiles. Seguro entenderá eso. Tenemos varias muy buenas transcripciones disponibles...- miro alrededor de la medio desmantelada biblioteca. -...en algún lado- termino de decir de forma poco convincente. -Ah, bueno… ¡ah, aquí esta una copia! – dijo mientras sacaba un volumen de una de las pilas de libros y lo extendía a Twilight con la boca, tratando de disfrazar una sonrisa ansiosa.

Twilight negó con la cabeza. -ya los mirare también. pero, necesito mirar los originales para poder confirmar lo que me han dicho- le dijo.

-Puede querer lo todo lo que guste- dijo Miss Lore. -pero usted no va a ver el texto original ni nadie más. Es… contra el protocolo. -

Twilight era ignorante de muchas cosas, pero hasta ella podía ver lo evidente: Esta yegua no quería vehementemente que ningún extraño... como ella... viera esos diarios. Ella podía entender la _renuencia_ ; ella había trabajado en la biblioteca de Canterlot durante suficiente tiempo para saber cómo se ponían las archivistas cuando los ponis maltrataban los volúmenes y manuscritos originales. Pero esto fue más allá de la simple cautela y alboroto. Esto era claramente _temor._ Como si temiera que la joven bibliotecaria frenete a ella se fuera a robar o tratara de destruir los textos.

Twilight tuvo una epifanía. -Mrs. Lore, usted no es solo una bibliotecaria. Usted es un a guardiana de la tradición ¿no es así? – era una afirmación, no una pregunta. No había un nombre real para ello, era solo algo que los ponis hacían, sin referirse a ello por un nombre. Ella se había encontrado a algunos; cada comunidad de más de unos pocos años tenía Uno. Había familias en Canterlot que tenían sus propios guardianes de la tradición, dedicados a mantener el nombre e historia de sus familias preservada e intacta; Granny Smith se podía considerar una en la familia Apple; sin importar cuán grande o pequeño fuera su labor, todos tenían algo en común; eran el tipo de poni que movería cielo y tierra con su voluntad, solo para proteger los restos del pasado.

Precious Lore dudo un instante y luego asintió.

-y adivino que ese era su trabajo incluso antes de que Sombra llegara al poder ¿estoy en lo correcto? Algún poni la puso a cargo de preservar los archivos y documentos históricos de los ponis de cristal. -

La poni amarilla asintió de nuevo.

-incluso si quien se sentaba en el trono no estaba de acuerdo- adivino Twilight.

Ella dio de lleno en el blanco. El labio inferior de Precious Lore comenzó a temblar. -eres muy lista para ser tan joven. - dijo algo rígida. - ¿Cómo lo supiste? -

-No es la única bibliotecaria con archivos ocultos y conozco a algunos guardianes de la tradición- dijo Twilight.

Precious Lore suspiro con tristeza. -tienes razón. Es una labor que ha pasado de poni a poni desde los primeros días del Imperio de Cristal- dijo. -lo hemos hecho antes de que siquiera fuéramos un reino de tamaño considerable. Yo protegí nuestra herencia incluso durante lo peor del reinado de Sombra. -

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -Y entonces llego la maldición y Sombra _borro nuestras memorias._ Lo olvide. mi _trabajo_ _._ Yo...- Ella se volvió, avergonzada. -Se suponía que debía de proteger nuestra herencia de todo daño, de los conquistadores, de los invasores, hasta del propio trono y olvide todo al especto _._ \- Lore miro a Twilight, suplicando silenciosamente.

-Lore- dijo gentilmente Twilight. -necesito ver estos libros. Te juro que no voy a llevármelos o dañarlos de ninguna forma. Pero si la mitad de lo que me han dicho es cierto, bueno esto lo va a cambiar… lo va a cambiar _todo._ Para los ponis de cristal, para los ponis de tierra, para todos los ponis. ¡Para el Mundo! Pero la única forma de comprobar que lo que sospecho es cierto, es investigar y eso requiere que vea esos diarios. -

Emociones en conflicto pasaron por la cara de Precious Lore. Al final pareció darse por vencida. -que así sea- dijo. -No es como que sea un secreto a voces. Todos los ponis y hasta el perico sabe que escondemos nuestras más importantes reliquias aquí durante el Reino de Sombra. – ella entonces miro a los ojos a Twilight. -Por favor, solo prométame que no dejaras que nada les pase. -

-con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelillo… a… mi… ojo. je. - la voz de Twilight se fue apagando ante la mirada desconcertada de Lore. -Es una... Promesa pinkie- le explico Twilight. -es algo que se hace en Ponyville y... no importa. -

-Yo... supongo que tendrá que bastar- dijo Precious Lore, levantando una ceja a la extraña tradición de este unicornio. -No me importa como lo jures, siempre y cuando sea una promesa que no puedas romper. -

Twilight se rió. -créame, Ni la Princesa Cadence rompería una promesa Pinkie- dijo. -quiere que, no se ¿me vende los ojos o algo? -

-No tendría caso- respondió Precious.

Twilight arrugo el ceño. - ¿por qué no? -

-Porque resulta que estas paradas sobre la trampilla- dijo Precious Lore, señalando a los cascos de Twilight.

-Oh. Je, je, je. - Twilight se hizo a un lado. Precious Lore se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie más antes de presionar cuidadosamente varios azulejos del piso. Con solo el más leve de los sonidos, un panel de un metro y medio se dejó caer y se deslizó a un lado, revelando unas escaleras apenas iluminadas, por las que la yegua mayor se apresuró a descender, Twilight se apresuró a seguirla, con las ojeras bien erguidas de curiosidad. La puerta se cerró silenciosamente detrás de ella. (1)

LA escalera en espira cruzaba hacia abajo por roca sólida, y era Iluminada cada poco metro por grupos de cristales azules brillantes ubicados en la esquina de la pared y el techo. Y finalmente termino en...

bueno, no era lo que Twilight estaba esperando. Una vida de experiencia en Canterlot y Ponyville le hicieron espera una sala oscura, de roca con techo de bóveda e Iluminada con antorchas parpadeantes y adornada con motones de cosas góticas. (2) en vez de eso era una sala pequeña, algo más grande que la sala el primer piso de la biblioteca de Ponyville, seca, un poco fría y mantenida meticulosamente libre de polvo, con iluminación más que decente y llena de resistente y práctica estantería. Estas contenían mayoritariamente pergaminos y libros muchos sellados en contenedores transparentes. Twilight no pudo evitar rascarse el cuello mientras pasaban por entre las estanterías. Para una nación de incontables siglos de existencia, la colección era inquietantemente pequeña. Pero era evidente que se había hecho todo lo posible por cuidar, preservar y almacenar cada artículo.

Precious Lore paso de largo los estantes y llevo a Twilight hasta una larga y baja mesa al fondo de la habitación. En la mesa había lo que parecían ser tres o cuatro bloques de cristal semi transparente, de unos 30 centímetros de ancho y ligeramente menos de alto. No fue sino hasta que Twilight se acercó que se dio cuenta que en realidad eran montones de hojas de cristal, de al menos el doble de gruesas que el típico vidrio de una ventana, en su interior había hojas de papel claramente muy antiguas. -revestidas en cristal irrompible- dijo con gran orgullo Lore. -Los diarios ya eran antiguos cuando los conseguimos…- esta fue la mejor forma de preservarlos una hoja a la vez. Esto los protege de la humedad, el fuego, el frio, el aire... El Cristal hasta les protege de la luz intensa. Ya hemos hecho copias a casco y recientemente hicimos fotocopias este año, pero aun así estas páginas serán preservadas con seguridad en siglos por venir. -

-Oooh- exclamo Twilight aplaudiendo con los cascos. -Deben de enseñarle esta técnica a los archivistas de Canterlot. – luego se sentó y comenzó a extender sus cascos hasta el primer montón de hojas, entonces se detuvo. - ¿...con tu permiso? -

Al oír esto Lore finamente pareció relajarse. Entonces con una sonrisa algo insegura asintió. -hay algunos trapos para limpiar los cristales ahí, asegúrate de limpiar las huellas de tus cascos antes de... Oh, es verdad- termino de decir cuando la primer rígida hoja de cristal floto hasta Twilight. -Unicornio. Lo había olvidado. -

Twilight ya no la escucho. Ya estaba leyendo.

* * *

 _...Cookie ha hecho algunos progresos en su investigación sobre la magia de los ponis de tierra. Clover es la más entusiasmada. Pansy ha contribuido con sus propias notas sobre la magia de los Pegasos… más seguido, la pobrecita hace el trabajo de su sujeto de pruebas. ... vaya que tienen una gran colaboración en progreso, yo creo, que a pesar de sus diferencias... están muy cercas de un teorema taumatúrgico unificado de todas las tres ramas del arte poni. Pero el tiempo paso y el deber los llamo… ellos están destinados a ser los cascos derechos de sus respectivos líderes; Smart Cookie también_

 _Desearía que pudieran quedarse en el colegio de las tres casas para siempre y olvidar sus diferencias... pero, por ahora me llena de alegría el corazón ver a estos jóvenes algo despreocupados..._

 _...Mi rol es una farsa. Ahora entiendo la amargura de mi padre con este trabajo ¡…pero experimentarlo por mí mismo! No soy el representante de los ponis de tierra soy solo una figura decorativa, para ser castigado y reprendido por no exprimir más trabajo e impuestos de mi gente. El único premio pro lograr los objetivos es que nos de uno más difícil el año siguiente. La excusa que nos dan siempre es la misma: -necesitamos que esos impuestos nos paguen la caridad y trabajo duro que hacemos como sus gobernantes. - caridad y trabajo duro mi marcado trasero. Su mayor trabajo es encontrar un cojín cómodo para sentarse mientras levantan el sol y la luna y su caridad consiste en alimenta a las aves pasando las semillas por sus tripas primero..._

 _...Otra ronda de demandas de la Princesa Platinum por más cosechas para pagar nuestra "justa parte" de los impuestos. Multitud de ponis han sido arrestados por sus guardias y encerrados en la cárcel por no poder pagar. Obesa y mimada tonta. ¿Como espera que paguen sus exorbitantes impuestos cuando nada puede crecer? ¿cómo espera que sembremos algo cuando mete a todos los granjeros a la cárcel? Hasta los granjeros de rocas no pueden cultivar más gemas de nuestras sobre explotadas tierras en estos cada vez más largos inviernos, aun así, en el nombre de su padre ella exige más..._

 _...Hay conflicto con las ciudades de los Pegasos. Ellos reclaman que los unicornios no están repartiendo las ganancias de forma justa. En represalia han comenzado a secuestrar ponis de tierra para usarlos de esclavos en sus campos. Al principio solo jóvenes y potrillos (¡Solo! ¡como si eso hiciera menor el crimen que cometen contra nosotros!) pero ahora llegan noticias de aldeas enteras siendo llevadas. El comandante Hurricane ni siquiera se molesta en negarlo, proclamando que si los Pegasos no reciben el justo pago por la Lluvia que traen, lo tomaran en esclavos… Aunque en el nombre del creador, en donde planea ponerlos a trabajar no tengo la más remota idea. La tierra ensombrecida por las ciudades de los Pegasos esta tan congeladas y estériles como las demás..._

 _... Le he suplicado as la Reina Platinum que negocie el retorno de nuestra gente. Ella se rio. Se carcajeo en mi cara, exigiendo saber desde cuando un siervo poni de tierra creí tener el derecho de hacerle demandas a la reina. Ella me apodo "canciller PuddingHead" como burla. La Canciller Clover, bendita sea, rogo a favor de mi caso, pero la reina ignoro su consejo. Como siempre... ¿estamos destinados a ser gobernados para siempre por idiotas?_

 _...quemado. ¡todo el duro trabajo de Smart Cookie fue quemado! Por orden de ese maldito rey. El pobrecillo, no pudo contenerse y lloro cuando los guardias se fueron... quizás Clover aun tenga algunas de sus notas…_

… _no, no las tiene. Sus papeles fueron de los primeros en ser destruidos._

 _...los ponis se mueren de hambre. No hay suficiente comida para sostenernos después de matarnos trabajando en los campos y aún hay que alimentar a las glotones bocas de los unicornios y Pegasos... los unicornios se han dedicado a alterar la longitud del día y la noche y el ángulo del sol, tratando de negarle a los Pegasos la luz del sol, en represalia por el fracaso de estos en controlar los vientos helados y en no traer las lluvias...(3) Chanciller Clover ha logrado hacer que la Reina Platinum de abandonar esos sin sentidos, gracias al creador... aunque la pobrecilla es poco más que el reposa pies de la mimada monarca._

 _...hay una reunión entre los unicornios y los Pegasos. Me han obligado a asistir y servir de testigo. Pero todo acabo en una disputa sobre de quien era tales siervos o cuales esclavos y cuanta comida habían "acaparado." Todo lo que la Canciller Clover, la Brigadier Pansy y yo pudimos hacer, fue sentarnos ahí a ver como peleaban como perros rabiosos por un hueso ya seco._

 _... ¡El desastre! Los Pegasos y unicornios se han ido a la guerra. Están dementes. tontos. Las ventiscas nos azotan, el verano jamás llego este año y nuestras reservas de alimento están vacías y ellos ¿se van a la guerra?_

 _En mi ira estaba más que dispuesto a reunir nuestras pocas armas y atacarlos por la espalda, pero algunas mentes más frías prevalecieron. El consejero Smart Cookie, El creador lo bendiga por llegar a mí. Tiene un plan en marcha. La canciller Clover ha engañado a la reina para que libere a los ponis de tierra que tiene prisioneros en la cárcel de los deudores, asegurando que son una carga para sus soldados y sus escasos recursos; Pansy ha hecho lo propio con los esclavos de los Pegasos, convenciendo al comandante Hurricane (el pretencioso cabeza hueca) que podían reunirlos de nuevo fácilmente una vez derrotaran a los unicornios (y yo me pregunto ¿cómo planea levantar el sol de nuevo? ¿con una garrucha?) ambos bandos planean una gran batalla en el centro congelado de lo que alguna vez fue los páramos de la mantícora esta misma noche. Una vez que sus fuerzas se enfrenten, los ponis de tierra se reunirán y se irán a buscar nuevas tierras. Viajaremos ligeros sin detenernos. Clover… lista, lista Clover… ha ideado una forma de viajar en grupo sin detenernos. Vamos a viajar en columnas de varios kilómetros de longitud. Después de cierta distancia, las carretas al frente se harán a un lado, deteniéndose a descansar hasta que las rebase el ultimo carruaje. Entonces reanudarán la marcha siguiéndola, y seguir hasta que pasen la última carreta descansando, en cuyo momento se detendrán de nuevo. De esta forma podremos mantener un ritmo de diez y seis kilómetros por hora sin detenernos, con un cuarto de hora de descanso para cada carreta entre lapsos. Si llegamos a ver señales de que nos siguen, las columnas solo saldrán corriendo._

 _Le suplique a Clover y a Pansy que vinieran con nosotros… ellas no van a tener amigos aquí, cuando su engaño sea descubierto. Pero se reusaron; aún tienen esperanza de convencer a sus tribus de la futilidad de sus actos._

 _Partimos esta noche. Aun ahora trabajo para proteger los pocos tomos de magia poni de tierra que logramos salvar de las fogatas del rey unicornio. Que el creador acelere nuestro paso... y que hagan que se pudran quienes nos causaron esto._

 _... Al fin encontramos una nueva tierra. Smart Cookie esta que no cabe en si del gozo por la riqueza del suelo; los granjeros de rocas están igual por la plenitud de minerales en las rocas. La tierra es salvaje y peligrosa, con muchas criaturas y plantas amenazantes, con magia salvaje libre. Pero es fértil y lozana; ya la hambruna ha quedado olvidada, como nuestras barrigas llenas y cascos descansados pueden atestiguar. Hemos despejado campos y ya sembramos nuestros primeros cultivos. Por primera vez témenos paz y estamos libres del látigo del capataz._

 _Hemos votado por llamar a esta tierra "Everfree..."_

 _...otro año ha pasado, otra abundante cosecha. Los trabajos para el estudio de la magia poni de tierra avanzan. ¡Qué mal por Pansy y Clover su consejo hubiera sido muy apreciado! ... Yo he reunido a algunos ponis inclinados al estudio para ayudar a Smart Cookie a seguir con el trabajo. Ya hemos hecho algunos avances que he anotado en mi otro diario. Pues lo que hemos aprendido y formulado sera invaluable contra las maticoras e hidras que abundan en estas tierras..._

 _Nos encontraron._

 _Los unicornios y Pegasos nos han encontrado. Al parecer su amarga Guerra de desgaste en medio de los destrozados restos de nuestra antigua tierra, ha disminuido sus números los suficiente para obligarlos a replegarse. Me han informado que dos columnas de ponis… los unicornios por oeste y los Pegasos por norte… se dirigen hacia nosotros. Pero lo peor es que la Reina Platinum y el General Hurricane sobrevivieron._

 _No puedo expresar la ira que me invadió cuando supe que esas dos miserables, desdichadas creaturas sobrevivieran a su inútil guerra. Ya destruyeron los restos de nuestra tierra natal ya arruinada y ahora ¿vienen a robar lo que hemos hecho y a poner a nuestros potrillos en cadenas de nuevo? No. nunca más._

 _Ellos van a aprender a la mala que los ponis de tierra estamos más que preparados para ellos. Ya me temía que este día llegaría; y he hecho que nuestros ponis se prepararan de acuerdo a eso. No hay ningún poni en everfree sin una espada, escudo y ballesta; no hay asentamientos que no tengan balistas, catapultas y trebuchets. ¿caballería aérea? Tenemos nuestra propia caballería, ahora; globos de aire caliente llenos de arqueros. Igualmente, nuestros magos de tierra se han preparado adecuadamente; esos arrogantes unicornios se van a llevar la sorpresa de su vida cuando vean lo que nuestra humilde magia puede hacer cuando es enfocada a través de roca y cristal. En estos dos años hemos reunido una fuerza que debe ser tomada en cuenta, como pronto aprenderán nuestros enemigos._

 _...No puedo perdonarlos._

 _Nuestro destino depende de eso, pero no puedo._

 _Hemos chocado en tierra y en el aire, como se previó. Su sorpresa era más que evidente en sus rostros, mientras los retirábamos del cielo y negábamos sus conjuros. Ellos ya estaban agotados, mientras que nosotros llegamos frescos al combate._

 _La batalla en si duro poco más de una hora, con terribles bajas en los tres bandos. Fue entonces cuando los windigoes nos alcanzaron._

 _Siempre fueron ellos. Esas criaturas malignas, de aire transparente, se han alimentado de nuestro odio, calor y dolor, atragantándose mientras seguían encendiendo las frías ascuas de nuestro odio. Cuando los ponis de tierra huimos debimos estar muy llenos de miedo para que pudieran alimentarse, pero los ejércitos de unicornios y Pegasos aun estabas calientes en la sangre de la batalla. Ambas tribus lucharon de aquí para allá, todo el camino, dejando un rastro como de migajas para que los windigoes lo siguieran._

 _Ellos llegaron montando los vientos de la ventisca, acabando la batalla de forma intempestiva, forzándonos a todos… a todos los que sobrevivimos... a buscar refugios en las cavernas y túneles bajo las colinas de Equestria. Todos estamos aquí abajo ahora y el frio nos rodea... congelándonos lentamente hasta la muerte. Algunos de los unicornios y uno o dos de nuestros magos terrestres han comenzado a lanzar conjuros de sueño fríos en los más debilitados, los ancianos y los más jóvenes, para que no mueran por el frio. ¿algo será capaz de despertarnos? Los sabios no saben que decir._

 _Y la mayor ironía de todas, la única cosa que puede salvarnos a todos, yace a mis pies._

 _El corazón de Cristal._

 _Tomo todo un año en ser creado. Sería la última línea de defenza de nuestra nación; un campo de magia y luz, alimentado por la magia de todos los ponis terrestres en Everfree, el cual no podría cruzar ninguna criatura maligna. Incluso ahora podría salvarnos, alejar el frio y el hielo, ahuyentar a los windigoes quienes no pueden digerir magia o calor que este imbuido con amor._

 _Pero requiere una chispa para ser encendido. Una chispa que ninguno de los presentes puede encontrar en su interior, en especial yo._

 _El perdón._

 _El Corazón es un símbolo de armonía y unidad. Como una tribu los ponis de tierra tenemos todo eso. Pero ahora los remanentes de las tres tribus están bajo su protección y así no puede funcionar._

 _Miro a través de la cámara y no puedo perdonar a la Reina platino por su locura y sus despilfarros, su auto indulgencia a nuestra costa. Tampoco puedo perdonar a Hurricane por su arrogancia y gran crueldad, por esclavizar a los nuestros y por su belicismo. Ninguno de ellos evidentemente puede perdonar al otro por la guerra que ambos querían._

 _Nuestro tres "consejeros" … a los que nunca oímos lo suficiente... están igual. Puedo oír los Fuertes y molestos reclamos entre los tres. Ninguno de ellos puede hablar mirando a la cara al otro._

 _Oh, Smart Cookie, mi pobre nieto, ¿qué mal te he hecho?_

 _Viejo tonto, tonto, mira el corazón de cristal. Si hubieras trabajado en el con la misma fuerza que en todo lo demás, pudiste haberlo terminado a tiempo. Tu tribu pudo haberlo encendido antes de que las otras tribus llegasen y evitado la guerra por completo._

 _Escribo esto mientras me prepare para lanzarme el conjuro de sueño frio en mí mismo. Le he fallado a mi tribu. Solo puedo pedir que, si alguien sobrevive para leer esto, pueda perdonarme_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

La página final floto frente a Twilight, sin moverse. Ella la observe. Había múltiples tazas de café vacías y algunos tazones de sopa instantánea. Al parecer Precious Lore se había encargado de ir y venir varias veces, asegurándose de que la unicornio estuviera bien alimentada e hidratada durante su maratónica lectura.

Todo era verdad. Todo ellos. Y los diarios no eran falsos, tampoco. La escritura era Equestriano antiguo; el estilo de la escritura, el color de la tinta, los patrones de deterioro del papel... un rápido conjuro de prueba de edad arrojo lo que podría traducirse de resultado como "Mas jodidamente antiguos de lo que puedas imaginar." Estos volúmenes precedían a Celestia y a Luna por múltiples generaciones fácilmente.

Esto ponía todo lo que sabía de Equestria de cabeza…

ok, quizás no todo. Pero si un montón de cosas realmente importantes.

Y le dio algunas impactantes revelaciones sobre los ponis que la rodeaban.

Twilight se detuvo, con la página aun flotando frente a ella y miro a la anciana bibliotecaria. -Precious Lore- comenzó a preguntar - ¿los ponis de cristal... odian a los Pegasos y unicornios? - había algo de dolor en sus ojos.

Lore dejo escapar un sonido similar a "Mmph". -has estado hablando con Roller ¿no es así? – pregunto la anciana poni. Ante la cara roja de Twilight que asintió, le dijo -no te tomes tan a _pecho lo que dicen los jóvenes_ , querida. Muchos de ellos hacen un estilo de vida del estar amargados con el pasado y creyendo que el "Hoss" viene por ellos. -

\- ¿El Hoss? -

-Oh, ya sabes… El gran caballo, Los poderes que son ¡El poni a cargo! - Twilight hizo una "oh" silenciosa con la boca. Lore agito el casco y siguió adelante. – Es algo de los potros y potrillas jóvenes. Guardar rancor y caminar encorvados por ahí usando esos aretes que les permiten tener sus crines desarregladas... ¿no tienen jóvenes así en Equestria? -

-Si, algunos- dijo Twilight. -Bueno, no exactamente así, pero... como sea. Cree me, Lore, tengo el suficiente buen sentido de no hacer una gráfica de una sola entrada de información. Es por eso que estoy aquí, después de todo. Y es por eso que te lo pregunto _._ Quiero saber cómo se sienten en realidad sobre nosotros los ponis de aquí. - dijo mientras depositaba en la mesa la hoja cubierta de cristal. - ¿Cómo se sienten los ponis de aquí sobre los ponis que no son de tierra? -

Lore se mordió el labio antes de responder. -Es... complicado- dijo. -algunos son como Roller… enojados con el pasado, estupefactos de resentimiento y llamándolo "orgullo poni." Algunos simplemente están prejuiciados, pensando que los otros tipos de ponis deberían de ser expulsados completamente del Imperio. Otros piensan que no deberíamos de asociarnos con ningún poni que no sea de cristal. – dijo resoplando. -Pero muchos de nosotros... simplemente estamos... _inseguros._ -

\- ¿inseguros? -

-Cautelosos. asustados. muy nerviosos. ¿Podrías culparnos? – hizo notar Precious Lore. -incluso antes de esos horribles años bajo el mando de Sombra, el trono paso de ser uno de ponis de tierra a uno lleno de unicornios y los ejercito reales se llenaron de Pegasos. Y no pocos de nuestros gobernantes unicornio, especialmente los más recientes antes de ya sabes quién, eran unos idiotas totales. – resoplo Lore. -Mira que alterar el corazón de cristal solo para arreglar los peinados. ¡Imaginate!

-Por otra parte, la Princesa Cadence parece una dulce y amable poni, además de una buena gobernante. Ella y su consorte de hecho son bastante populares entre los ponis... un potro guapo y una hermosa yegua ¿Y recién casados? Es algo sacado de los cuentos de hadas- Lore se rio, dándole a Twilight un ligero codazo y un guiño. -Ellos tienen a las potrillas y a las yeguas mayores de todo el imperio desmayándose por lo romántico que es. – ella se puso seria al decir eso. -pero muy en el fondo todos los ponis en el imperio saben; que si la Princesa Cadence resultara ser una mala gobernante… que si los ejércitos de Equestria decidieran invadirnos… no habría nada, ninguna cosa, que cualquiera de nosotros podría hacer para para detenerlos. - luego miro a su alrededor. -justo como yo sé que tu podrías usar tu magia para aplastar y quemar todo en esta habitación y no hay nada que y podría hacer para detenerte. -

Twilight se veía horrorizada. -Yo nunca podría… -

-… pero _podrías_ \- insistió Lore. -ese es el punto. Y en el pasado, ponis como tú _lo hicieron._ – ella dijo tocando las páginas que flotaban para énfasis, amablemente empujándolas de vuelta a la mesa. -y no solo hace incontables milenios atrás. Así que eso nos ha hecho algo fatalistas, creo. -

Otra pregunta apremiante surgió en la mente de Twilight. -Los diarios- dijo. - ¿Por qué el diario termina tan repentinamente? digo, sabemos que sobrevivieron a la ventisca de los windigos... -

Lore se mostró triste. -Los diarios que siguen se… perdieron. O se destruyeron. No lo sabemos, nunca fueron encontrados. Ni los diarios, ni nada del material sobre la magia de los ponis terrestres, o las notas de Smart Cookie...- dijo alzándose de hombros. -El padre de la Reina Platinum no fue el último rey unicornio en tratar de desaparecer toda la investigación sobre la magia de los ponis terrestres. Bien pudieron a tener éxito...- ella camino alrededor de la mesa y abrió un cajón de un pequeño escritorio en un gabinete cercano. De donde saco dos hojas. -esto es todo lo que hemos encontrado. Una es una página de un diario escrita poco antes de la partida de Equestria. La otra se escribió poco antes de su muerte. – y dicho esto las coloco frente a Twilight.

* * *

 _...Clover, Tu pequeña tonta. Tu pequeña inocente tonta._

 _Ella tenía que encontrar una forma de duplicar el corazón de cristal con magia de unicornios. Tenía que hacerlo._

 _No puedo si no estar enojado con ella, aunque sé que debería no estarlo. Ella no podía evitarlo, ella es una criatura de ciencia tanto como lo es Smart Cookie… si no es que más. Una vez que la pregunta fue formulada ella no podía más que perseguir la respuesta..._

 _Y tuvo éxito. ella "pidió prestado" el Corazón de cristal para su investigación y creo un conjuro que recreaba el fuego del corazón de cristal. No era ni de lejos tan poderoso… después de todo el Corazón, nos protege a todos en la capital y se hace más fuerte cada día… Pero puede ser creado de inmediato, en cualquier lugar, y no requiere cristales cuidadosamente cultivados cristales para formarlo. El balance de poder está comenzando a cambiar a favor de los unicornios y en perjuicio de los ponis de tierra...la discordia esta incrementándose._

 _Ella se ha dado cuesta de lo que ha hecho, y vino a mi cubierta de lágrimas, suplicando mi perdón. Me temo que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que pueda dárselo._

 _Ya recuperamos el Corazón de Cristal y hemos organizado a todos los que están dispuestos a seguirnos. Esta vez no voy a esperar a que la hambruna caiga de nuevo sobre nuestra gente..._

 _... han pasado tantos años. Tantas décadas desde que huimos nuevamente, dejando a Everfree tras de nosotros. (¡Oh como se me duele el Corazón por esa pérdida!) Décadas desde que cayó en las manos de un Draconequs, unos pocos años después de que nos fuimos. La tierra en la que ahora vivimos es fría e invernal, pero el Corazón mantiene nuestro creciente reino cálido e iluminados y mantiene el frio, a aquellos que nos odian y al usurpador a raya..._

 _...Mi querido nieto, entiérrame en la tumba que para fue preparada para mí y los míos. Entiérrame con mi posesión más preciada, que tú serás enterrado con las tuyas, para ser preservados contra la oscuridad que nos aguarda más adelante._

* * *

-Entiérrame con mi más preciada posesión, que tus eras enterrado con las tuyas... - Twilight murmuró en voz alta. - ¿podría esto referirse a sus notas y diarios? ¿los largamente perdidos secretos de la magia poni de tierra? -

-Se que estás pensando, querida- dijo Precious Lore. -Pero nadie sabe dónde está la tumba de su familia. Fue deliberadamente ocultado por sus descendientes, su ubicación decididamente no se registró. -

-Demasiados ponis _olvidando y perdiendo_ cosas por aquí- se quejó Twilight. -te juro que es un milagro que algún poni sea capaz de encontrar sus herraduras en la mañana… -

-Cientos de ponis han tratado de encontrarlas a lo largo de los siglos- siguió Lore. -hasta yo anduve husmeando un poco en mi juventud. Pero solo es un sueño guajiro. [1]-

Twilight miro a Precious Lore a los ojos. - ¡Pues eso no va a detenerme! ¿Quién encontró a los elementos de la armonía? ¿eh? ¿quién encontró el Corazón de Cristal? -

\- ¿no lo sé, quien fue? – pregunto Precious Lore con curiosidad.

Twilight dejo escapar un quejido de molestia. – fui yo ¿está bien? – dijo mientras se ponía de un pie de un salto. -así que es hora de que lo vuelva mi truco favorito. Yo Twilight Sparkle, joven prodigio, fiel estudiante de la Princesa Celestia, portadora del elemento de la magia, voy a encontrar… - justo en ese momento media docena de tazas de café y al menos unos cuantos tazones de sopa, se hicieron notar en su vejiga. -un baño- dijo quejándose. Y salió disparada hacia las escaleras.

-justo después de eso- comenzó a decir mientras subía de forma frenética las escaleras - ¡Encontrare la tumba del Canciller Puddinghead! -

* * *

 _Notas del Autor._

 _1) Twilight notaria más tarde que varios libreros habían sido discretamente colocados alrededor de esa esquina de forma que bloqueaban de forma "accidental" la vista…_

 _2) Si existe algo como una constante universal, eso era que todos aquellos a cargo de oscuros secretos y maravillas antiguas tenían el mismo sentido del melodrama y, por consiguiente, la misma falta del buen sentido en su decoración._

 _3)Múltiples investigaciones han demostrado que hay multitud de entidades inmortales y razas mágicas deambulando por el mundo de Equestria, que serían al menos capaces de mantener el sol y la luna en curso. Aunque las princesas cuyo control de estos es incontestable, así que de ser conquistadas o abandonaran ese control voluntariamente, El sol y la luna quedarían libres para "el que llegue primero" como en ocaciones previas. (por ejemplo, cuando Celestia y Luna fueron aprisionadas por Discord durante su breve regreso, El sol y la luna estuvieron bajo su control… para la molestia del resto del planeta.)_

* * *

Notas del Traductor.

1] un sueño guajiro es algo descabellado, improbable o imposible.


	10. Chapter 10

Le recuerdo a los seguidores de estas traducciones, que si pueden le den su apoyo a RHjunior el autor original en su me gustaría hacer uno para que de ser posible me echaran la mano a mi también, por que estoy pasando por tiempo dificultes económicamente hablando.

* * *

 **La Familia de Nyx.**

Autor original: RHJunior

Traductor y Corrección: Qin de Kirin

Capitulo: 10

* * *

El sol había comenzado a ocultarse, Tan temprano en el día como solía hacerlo tan arriba en el norte, todos los ponis ya se iban a descansar excepto Twilight, quien aún estaba en la biblioteca, los demás estaba reunidos en el estudio, agrupados cerca de la chimenea. Nyx estaba tirada en el piso, leyendo su libro favorito de cuentos ponis. Spike dormitaba en un cojín, con los dedos de los pies prácticamente metidos en la fogata. Peewee Si estaba dentro del fuego, parado en un tronco, cantando alegremente. Shining y Cadence estaban sentados es cómodos y acojinados sofás, revisando sus montones de cartas y pergaminos que les había traído el mayordomo sobre él una charola de plata y separados en dos columnas.

Cadence murmuraba mientras leía una carta toscamente escrita a casco. -Oh que amable- dijo mientras sonreía.

\- ¿qué es eso? – pregunto Nyx.

-Es una carta escrita por una potrilla en edad escolar- respondió Cadence. -Tu tío Shining y Yo conseguimos cartas de fans como esta de vez en cuando. En este caso ella me escribió diciendo que creía que yo era muy linda y que "deseaba que tuviera una gran etapa como princesa." - Cadence y Shining se rieron. Cadence saco una tarjeta postal y una pluma. La pluma comenzó a danzar sobre la tarjeta. – "Querida Berry Bloom, gracias por tan amable carta, es encantador de tu parte. Con Cariño, La Princesa Cadence." – luego le paso la tarjeta a con magia Spike dejándola en su barriga. - ¡Spike... Correo de salida! –

\- ¿que? Oh, entendido- el adormilado dragón escupió una flama verde a los papeles. Estos se desvanecieron en una nube de humo con destellos de luz. Luego volvió a dormitar.

-Eso debe de alegrarle el día- comento una sonriente Cadence.

\- ¿Las respondes todas? – le pregunto Nyx.

-Tantas como nos es posible- respondió ella. -Cuando gobiernas no lastima hacer todo lo posible por ganarse algo de buena voluntad. – luego levanto otra carta del monto junto a ella -mmm. Esta es de mi Tiita Celestia. [1]-

-mmm, que bien. ¿es algo importante? -

-No, solo son Ella y Luna mandándonos cartas de cariño, etc, etc...- dijo Cadence mientras la leía. -Oh y Celestia quiere saber si te has estado sintiendo bien… si has tenido alguna oleada de magia o un crecimiento repentino o si quizás has tenido comezón en algún lugar de tu espalda, ese tipo de cosas. – dijo una Cadence que fruncía el ceño. -Eso es extrañamente especifico... -

-No puedo decir que me suceda- respondió Shining. -Aun que, ahora que me lo mencionas tengo cosquillas o comezón de vez en cuando en la espalda recientemente. Pero creo que es porque mi Uniforme formal necesita un ajuste. - luego procedió a rascarse la espalda con un casco de forma distraída.

-A mí me da comezón cuando no me acicalo las plumas de las alas- comento Nyx, extendiendo sus pequeñas alas como para demostrarlo.

Los tres se quedaron pensándolo un rato, después se alzaron de hombros. -debe de ser otras de esas pequeñas y raras bromas de la Tía Celestia- dijo Cadence.

Shining Armor tomo un sobre de su propio montón… y rápidamente lo arrojo en el cesto de basura del otro lado de su asiento, haciendo una mueca. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido; Cadence alcanzo a verlo de reojo. - ¿Shiney, fue era eso? -

Shining Armor se puso nervioso -Es correo basura- dijo tratando de disfrazar un poco la verdad.

Cadence no le creyó nada. -Shiniiing...- dijo en tono de advertencia. Avergonzado y molesto, Shining Armor levito la carta sin abrir fuera del bote de basura con una expresión de desagrado. -es solo otra de _esas_ cartas- dijo.

\- ¿ _de esas_ cartas? – patio Nyx, mirando al sobre que flotaba entre ellos. ¿Era eso un sello de _lápiz labial_? -queemocion ¿alguien le estaba escribiendo cartas _sentimentales_ al tío Shiney?-

-ju, juu, hay problemas en el paraíso- murmuro Spike. Hizo como que se levantaba de su asiento. -Yo me voy de aquí…-

-Oh, alto ustedes dos- les llamó la atención Cadence, algo divertida. Shining Armor, por su parte se veía avergonzado y descontento. -de vez en cuando una potrilla de su edad… -

-o yegua algo mayor- agrego molesto Shining.

-Es una potrilla, Shining. La carta tiene brillantina y se escribió con una pluma de gel. como sea, hay jovencitas allá fuera que están enamoradas de mi guapo esposo… mientras decía esto se recargo en la mesita entre ellos para darle un beso en la mejilla… y les da por escribirle cartas "románticas" Nyx. Algunas desde la propia Equestria. – dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos. -Deberían de ver a las jovencitas cuando salimos para un desfile u otro evento. Eso le resulta muy embarazosos. –

Nyx se rio -quieres decir que, ellas hacen… puso un cuarto frontal en su frente… " _Ohhh, es tan guapo"_ ¿y le lanzan besos, pañuelos y esas cosas? - Chillo Nyx entre risas cuando Cadence asintió. Shining solo gruño y se aplano aún más en su asiento.

Cadence le dio otro beso, esta vez en la oreja. -eres tan adorable cuando estas nervioso. -

-Pues yo no vi nada de eso cuando salimos la otra vez- comento Spike.

-Eso es porque deliberadamente evito los lugares donde se reúnen- dijo cortante Shining.

\- ¿y qué es lo que haces cuando no te dejan de mandar esas cartas? -pregunto Nyx a Shining, mientras se seguía riendo.

-dejo que ella se haga cargo- respondió Shining, señalando a su esposa.

Cadence abrió la carta y la leyó. -Si, está llena de corazoncitos rosas- dijo. Luego la olio. -y si, le hecho como cuatro litros de perfume… -

-Hagan que se detenga- se quejó Shining. Nyx y Spike se carcajearon inmisericordemente.

Cadence frunció los labios. -Bueno, no quiero ser mala con la cosita tonta, Pero ya en serio, Creo que esta es su tercera carta y es necesario que se detenga... – Ella saco un papel plastificado de la canasta donde tenía su material para las cartas. -Creo que una fotografía autografiada de nuestra boda dejara ese punto claro, Sin que sea demasiado embarazoso si está acompañada- dijo. -Gracias por tu amable carta, Diamond Tiara, Con los mejores deseos de la Princesa Cadence y el Príncipe Shining Armor…. -

 _\- ¿DIAMOND TIARA? -_ Gritaron Spike y Nyx. Shining Armor y Cadence los voltearon a ver confundidos, mientras ellos caían al piso y comenzaban a revolcarse de la risa. Spike hasta se cayó de su asiento, sujetándose la barriga y aullando de risa; Nyx estaba boca abajo en la alfombra, golpeando el piso con un casco y carcajeándose hasta que le salieron lágrimas de los ojos.

Tardaron varios minutos en tranquilizarse y un poco más para que Nyx se limpiara la cara y controlara el ataque de hipo que le dio… solo entonces pudieron explicar a la pareja real quien era Diamond Tiara. - ¿Va en tu misma clase? – pregunto incrédulo Shining Armor. A Nyx le dio hipo de nuevo mientras asentía, Incapaz de esconder la sonrisa de su cara.

\- ¡Esperen a que Sweetiebelle y Scootaloo escuchen esto…! – dijo entre risas.

Cadence se molestó. - ¡Nyx! Te prohíbo que uses esto en su contra, No lo tolerare. Y tampoco te permito decirle que sabes de esto. –

La cara de Nyx se llenó de consternación. _\- ¡Aaauuuuu...!_ ¡Pero Tía Cadence...! _-_

-Vamos, Princesa- dijo Spike. -Esta Diamond Tiara es realmente mala. ¿Solo sería un _poco_ de burla…? -

-No. - dijo Cadence con el ceño fruncido. -ahora prométanme que no van a decir ni una sola _palabra_ al respecto- les dijo. -Ni a ella, sus amigos, ni a ningún poni. -

Los dos jóvenes se encorvaron, pero hicieron los movimientos. -Le prometemos que no le diremos a nadie. Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito en mi ojo [2] - repitieron. Cuando Cadence y Shining se les quedaron vieron, Spike les dijo -es una Promesa Pinkie. Se acuerdan de Pinkie Pie ¿verdad? ¿de la boda? –

-Nadie rompe una promesa Pinkie- Nyx dijo con una seriedad que casi daba miedo.

-Ah, sí. Eso he oído – dijo Cadence. Applejack nos contó la historia de esa vez que Pinkie Pie pensó que ella había roto una promesa Pinkie. Cielos. Al menos ahora sabían que Nyx y Spike eran serios al respecto.

\- ¿tú También recibes cartas así de los potros? - Nyx le pregunto a Cadence. Ah la ingenuidad de la juventud.

Cadence sonrió. -No, realmente. Los potros no suelen hacer ese tipo de cosas... Escribir cartas sentimentales o similares. Un potro es más probable que te de flores o chocolates o una tarjeta hecha a casco… - dijo riéndose. -son tan adorables en persona. Se ponen nerviosos, se tropiezan solos y se les traba la lengua cuando te ven...-

\- ¿es así como sabes que le gustas a un potro? – pregunto Nyx, su mente inquisitiva ya estaba archivando esa información para uso en el futuro.

Cadence no se perdió ese repentino interés. Sonrió enigmáticamente. -Es _una_ de varias formas de saberlo- le dijo. Luego se incline hacia Shining y le hizo un cariñito con su trompa detrás de la oreja. - ¿no es así cariño? -

\- ¡Oh por todos…! - grito de improviso Shining, asustándola. -espera ¿qué? No, no era a ti… - se quejó mientras levantaba otra carta con sello de lápiz labial. -es otra más. -

La magia de Cadence le quito la carta. Cadence hizo mmm. -es otra de Ponyville- dijo.

Spike y Nyx se miraron con alegre incredulidad. _¿A caso será…?_

-esta es de la señorita Silver Spoon…- continuo Cadence.

Esta fue la escena que encontró Twilight cuando entro; Cadence y Shining Armor separando el correo, Spike y Nyx tirados en el piso rodando de un lado al otro riendo histéricamente. -Bueno, al menos alguien parece pasárselo bien- dijo algo insegura. - ¿Qué en el mundo es tan gracioso? -

Nyx y Spike se sentaron y la miraron, luego se miraron entre ellos y estallaron en risas suprimidas. -No podemos decirlo- Nyx dijo con evidente consternación.

-hicimos una promesa Pinkie- dijo Spike entre risotadas.

Twilight quiso decir algo, pero dudo, trato de nuevo… luego negó con la cabeza, dándolo por una causa perdida. -seguro me enterare después- dijo suspirando. -Spike, Nyx ¿podrían irse a nuestra habitación? Hay algo que necesito discutir en privado con tus tios. -

Al oír esto Nyx comenzó la queja de las eras. -Auuuu ¡pero apenas son seis y media! -

La respuesta de Twilight fue muy firme. -No estoy diciendo que te vayas a dormir, solo que necesito algo de privacidad con tus tíos por un rato. Puedes jugar un juego de mesa o lo que quieras, solo necesito que no me interrumpas de momento. Ahora ve... – luego le dio al renuente poni un empujoncito con su trompa para que se pusiera de pie. Nyx se quejó, Pero obedeció. -Tu también Spike. -

-Dame un momento, necesito quitarle la ceniza a Peewee- respondió Spike. Así que extendió su brazo dentro de la fogata y saco al polluelo de Fénix, dándole una ligera sacudida. Peewee dio un chiflido y agito sus plumas, tirando ceniza a su alrededor. satisfecho, Spike lo puso en su hombro y salió detrás de Nyx.

Los adultos esperaron hasta que los no escucharon que la puerta se cerraba. Entonces Cadence y Shining Armor se volvieron hacia Twilight. -Muy bien ¿qué pasa, Twiley? – pregunto Shining Armor, alzando una ceja.

-Cadence, Shining- dijo Twilight, mientras sacaba una copia transcrita del diario de Level Head de su alforjas -Acaba de enterarme de algunas cosas sobre el pasado de tu reino y del de Equestria, que podría cambiar al mundo... -

Twilight se pasó la siguiente hora narrando los _verdaderos_ eventos de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos a su hermano y cuñada. Había una gran cantidad de notas y mapas; ella se y había pasado varias horas desde su descubrimiento del diario, reuniendo cuanta información había podido correlacionar de los aun desorganizados libreros de la Gran Biblioteca. Todo era verdad; de repente había un montón de anomalías históricas y arqueológicas que de pronto tenían explicación; demasiadas piezas de rompecabezas que de pronto entraron en su lugar.

Cuando acabo con su presentación, Shining Armor y Cadence se reclinaron en sus asientos, aturdidos. -Eso, es increíble- dijo Cadence. - ¿Por qué jamás escuche _nada_ de esto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? -

\- ¡quien te lo hubiera dicho? -pregunto sospechosamente Twilight. Maldición, si Celestia había estado jugando de nuevo a ser Criptica...

-Twiley, Cadence _es la heredera_ aparente al trono del Imperio de Cristal- dijo Shining Armor. -Es pariente de la Princesa Celestia por parte de su madre. Pero del lado de su padre viene de una línea de unicornios que... bueno, que _creemos_ desciende de los gobernantes del Imperio de Cristal de antes de que el rey sombra usurpara el trono. -

-Los registros familiares eran algo difíciles de conseguir desde que el Imperio desapareció- dijo con ironía Cadence. -Solo sabemos que mis ta-ta-ta-ta-lo que sea muchos tatarabuelo y tatarabuela huyeron del imperio antes de su caída.

-Me criaron con historias del Imperio perdido. Mientras que Celestia y Luna no decían nada al respecto, A mi básicamente me contaron todo sobre ese imperio ahora desaparecido, que era la heredera al trono. – Ella miro a su flanco y sonrió. -Así es como acabe con mi cutie mark... El símbolo de la familia real del Imperio de Cristal. -

Luego su sonrisa desapareció; entonces se puso de pie y comenzó a andar en círculos. -Pero todo este tiempo jamás oí del origen de mi reino. Sobre el Corazón de Cristal, sobre el éxodo, _nada_ de eso. ¿Por qué no habrían de _contármelo_? ¿Y por qué tampoco supe nada aquí? –

-Puede ser que ellos tampoco conocieran toda la historia- dijo Twilight. -Incluso antes del Rey Sombra, había un esfuerzo coordinado de la nobleza... para suprimir cualquier cosa que pudiera ser embarazosa para ellos o los unicornios en general. Que en ese tiempo era una y la misma cosa. La única razón de que persista esta leyenda es porque fue pasado de un poni a otro como folklore, de padre a hijo, como un secreto. Hay al menos 5 versiones principales del, creo que Podemos llamarlo Corazón cálido de cristal… Las diferencias son bastante menores, pero existen.

-y sobre la biblioteca, descubrí que habían estado hacienda las cosas como ya se hacían antes del Reinado de Sombra: Esconder los libros de ti, si pensaban que ellos podían hacer que alguien acabara ejecutado. -

\- ¿Ejecutado? – exclamo Cadence.

Twilight Sparkle asintió. -El simple hecho de ser atrapado con el libro incorrecto en su reinado hacía que te decapitaran. - Cadence se puso enferma al oír esto. -Y él no fue el primero en hacerlo. La mayoría de los reyes unicornio quizás solo se limitaban a Multas ruinosa o la cárcel pero al final era lo mismo... -

Twilight hizo una pausa. -No creo que el hecho de ser la legitima heredera al trono sea muy reconfortante para los ponis de por aquí- dijo.

Cadence se dio la Vuelta y enterró la cara en el hombro de Shining Armor. - ¿Cómo en el nombre del creador puedo _arreglar_ eso _?_ – se lamentó. Shining le hizo una caricia para consolarla.

Twilight siguió adelante. -Podría haber una respuesta en la historia- le dijo. - ¿recuerdas lo que decía? El Corazón de Cristal fue creado por _ponis de tierra._ No por unicornios. El Canciller Pudd… Canciller _Level Head_ , Smart Cookie, Clover the Clever y la Soldado Pansy... estuvieron hacienda investigación en la magia de los ponis terrestres. Y tuvieron el suficiente éxito para crear defensas para el imperio de cristal y para la creación del Corazón de Cristal. –

-No veo a donde te diriges con esto, Twiley- dijo Cadence.

Shining Armor se enderezo. -Creo que yo sí, Cariño- le dijo. -parte de la razón por la que los ponis de aquí están tan resentidos y enojados con el pasado es porque se _sienten_ _indefensos._ Pues a pesar de todo lo que la magia de los ponis de tierra puede hacer, es… es solo un arado para la espada de los Pegasos y el escudo de los unicornios. Pero si pudiéramos regresarles algo de su herencia, la magia conocida por los fundadores... verdadera y potente _magia de ponis de tierra_... -

-La tumba Perdida de Level Head- siguió Twilight. -Dice que él y su nieto Smart Cookie serian enterrados con su "mayor tesoro…" -

-Lo cual podría incluir sus libros de la investigación- dijo Shining Armor.

\- ¡lo que podría revolucionar las investigaciones mágicas en formas que no podemos predecir! - termino por él Twilight, Prácticamente saltando en su lugar de la emoción.

Los ojos de Cadence se abrieron como platos. -Eso sin hablar de lo que significaría encontrar la tumba en si misma... Recuperar ese Tesoro nacional...- dijo mirando a Twilight. -Twilight Sparkle, espero que planearas unas vacaciones extendidas, Porque, como Princesa, te voy a comisionar ¡Para que encuentres la tumba perdida de los fundadores! -

\- ¡si! Oh espera, tenemos que informarle a Luna y Celestia sobre esto- exclamo Twilight. Pero la última parte fue más una murmuración para ella misma, ella saco unos pergaminos y tinta. - ¡Spike! Te necesito… oh es verdad, le dije que se fuera... -

\- ¿Porque les dijiste a Spike y Nyx que se fueran a otra habitación? - dijo entre risitas Shining Armor.

-Porque los pequeños tienen grandes orejas y Bocas aún más grandes. - dijo Twilight con un giro seco y burlesco en su voz. -Esto es información sensible y preferiría que a ninguno de los dos se le fuera a salir decirlo por accidente… con o sin Promesa Pinkie. Es mejor que la menor cantidad de ponis posible sepa esto hasta que tengamos todos los hechos verificados y listos para el público. -

\- ¿así que de que están hablando? – pregunto Nyx. Ella estaba acostada en la cama de cuatro postes al centro de la habitación, medio leyendo el libro de cuentos de hada y medio mirando a su hermano adoptivo.

Spike no se volvió a verla. Es estaba recargado en una pared, con un oído apretado contra un vaso de vidrio. -Wow- exclamo. -Parece que vamos a quedarnos más tiempo. Twilight al parecer encontró alguna super secreta tumba Perdida hace mucho y la Princesa Cadence quiere que ella vaya a buscarla. -

\- ¿cómo en los libros de Daring Do? Genial- dijo Nyx.

Era desconocido para muchos, pero el Palacio de Cristal estaba lleno de lo que podía ser llamado "pasajes secretos..." en realidad eran pasillos para la servidumbre, creados para que el personal pudiera moverse a lo largo y ancho del palacio sin ser notados y sin chocar con los residentes e invitados. Eran accesibles a través de puertas discretas y a veces deliberadamente escondidas, las cuales eran imposibles de encontrar a menos que se te mostraran o fueras lo suficientemente listo para saber que buscar.

Por supuesto que Nyx y Spike las habían encontrado a las pocas horas de llegar.

Uno de esos pasillos separaba la habitación de invitados y la sala de estar. En el mismo instante en que entraron a la habitación, Spike se había dirigido directo a la Puerta oculta, con un vaso en la mano se había colocado en el pasillo de la servidumbre con el oído (y el vaso) pegado a la pared. Nyx se había quejado un poco, pero eventualmente había decidido que, dado que el pasillo conectaba con su habitación, técnicamente el aún estaba en la habitación, así que lo dejo escuchar sin interrumpirlo. además, como Spike había argumentado, él era el asistente número uno de Twilight y que debía de hacer estas cosas para poder estar un paso delante de ella.

Además de que era tan amable de mantenerla informada de lo que sucedía. Eso era un gran extra. Desde que había sido Nightmare Moon, ella odiaba que la dejaran fuera de las cosas. Spell Nexus y sus achichincles [3] se lo habían hecho a ella y le había causado un sin fin de problemas. -eh- exclamo Spike. -No puedo creerlo. Toda la historia del día de los corazones cálidos… ¡resulta que estaba errada! -

\- ¿en serio? – pregunto Nyx, había algo de preocupación en su voz. Ella había oído de la celebración por sus amigas y como cualquier potrillo le había gustado de inmediato la idea de una celebración con juegos, historias, dulces y regalos. - ¿crees que la vayan a _cancelar_? -

\- ¿que? ¿el día de los corazones cálidos? No- respondió Spike. Luego lo pensó de nuevo y sus cejas formaron una línea recta. -Pero cielos va a haber gente que va a hacer escandalo cuando se enteren. – luego adopto un falso acento nasal. – "Pero es _tradicioooooonnnnn"_ "pero es esta _erroneoooo_ " bla, bla, bla, bla... es suficiente para que vomites tu ponche de huevo. - gruño. -y luego están los que se quejan de Santa. "pero no es REAL" ¿qué tan cretino hay que ser para quejarte de _tipo gordo_ que te da cosas _gratis_ _? -_

\- ¿Santa no es real? – interrumpió Nyx.

 _Ups._ -mmm...no exactamente. - Nyx se le quedo mirando. - la verdad... no. -

Para la sorpresa de Spike ella tomo bien la noticia. -Como que lo había sospechado- dijo, un poquito decepcionada. -Después de todo medí la chimenea de la casa. No había forma posible. – luego se rodó en la cama y miro a Spike. -pero si es así ¿por qué todos siguen hablando de él? -

-No lo sé- dijo Spike alzándose de hombros. -solo es una linda historia que algún ni invento. -

Nyx lo pensó un momento. -supongo que es como cuando los ponis dicen "un Pajarito me lo dijo" – teorizo ella. -Como cuando dan regalos y no quieren decir como lo consiguieron, y dicen que "santa lo trajo para ti." -

Spike se encogió de hombros otra vez. -creo que me quedare con eso. -

Nyx se rodó sobre su estómago. – ¿Spike? – pregunto.

Spike estaba distraído tratando de escuchar lo que Twilight, Cadence y Shining Armor decían. - ¿si, que pasa? -

\- ¿aun estas _enojado…_ conmigo? –

Eso hizo que Spike le prestara atención. - ¿sobre qué? - pregunto a su vez.

Nyx lo miro. -Después de que… después de que volví- comenzó a decir. -tú estabas asustado de mí. Y me odiabas, podía notarlo. –

-No, Yo… -

-Lo hacías- Dijo terminantemente Nyx. -Tú me odiabas y me tenías miedo también. Me daba cuenta. No soy _estúpida_ _._ -

Las palabras dolían. Spike volvió a la habitación, cerrando la Puerta secreta detrás de él. -Yo... Yo estaba furioso contigo- admitió. -y si aterrado, también. – él se paró al pie de la cama, jugando nerviosamente con sus pulgares. -Te convertiste en Nightmare Moon. ¡Desterraste a Celestia y a Luna a sus respectivos astros! Encarcelaste a las cutie mark crusaders, también a Twilight en un calabozo. Lastimaste a mucha gente, Nyx. - Nyx se mordió los labios, pero no dijo nada.

Las palabras se volvieron un torrente que salía de él. - ¡Tu casi _ahorcaste a Twilight_ _,_ Nyx! ¡de todas las cosas que hiciste esa fue la peor! Si Ella hubiera muerto, yo… -

\- ¡Yo no lo hice! – Protesto una horrorizada Nyx. -Eso lo hizo Spell Nexus! ¡Yo la _salve_! -

Spike paso saliva. -Yo se eso _ahora_ _,_ Nyx. Pero no entonces. ningún poni me decía nada de lo que pasaba. Por mucho tiempo. Pensaron que no podría manejarlo. – luego arrugo el ceño. -Si, como si el que _no supiera nada fuera mucho mejor_ _._ – entonces su expresión se suavizo. -Yo… cuando pensé que lo habías hecho, Yo… _te_ odié. - listo, ya lo dije. Dolía, pero lo había dicho. -lo siento por dejarme sentir de esa forma. -

Para su sorpresa ella se incline hacia él desde la orilla de la cama y le hizo una caricia con la trompa. -está bien- le dijo. -Yo... como que también me odio a mí misma por todo eso. -

Spike quedo sorprendido. - ¿por qué me perdonas? - pregunto.

\- ¿por qué me perdonaste tu a _mí_ _?_ \- respondió con otra pregunta Nyx.

Spike comenzó a jugar con sus pies. -porque... porque dijiste que lo sentías y eras sincera con eso- respondió. -porque cambiaste de parecer y admitiste que te equivocaste. -

-Y tú también- dijo Nyx. Ella rompió la tensión del momento tocándole la nariz a Spike con un casco. Este sonrió. - ¿Pero ¿qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? - le pregunto Nyx. -Se que estabas enojado y asustado de mi ¿Por qué ya no? -

La sonrisa de Spike se hizo rara. -Bueno primero que nada es difícil tenerle miedo a Nightmare Moon cuando esta le tiene miedo a las gallinas de Fluttershy- dijo.

-Oyyeee- se quejó Nyx. - ¡Esas gallinas tiene los picos filosos! -

\- ¿Y? ellas me picotean a mi todo el tiempo y yo no les tengo miedo. -

-Si, pero _yo_ no estoy cubierta de duras escamas- respondió Nyx. -Yo soy más suavecita y Blanda que tú. – Ella se apachurro las mejillas con sus propios cascos para ilustrar su punto.

-Está bien, está bien- se rio Spike. De repente se vio abatido. -Pero, la verdadera razón por la que deje de estar enojado contigo, fue porque Twilight hablo conmigo y me recordó algunas cosas que yo había hecho... -

* * *

 _\- ¡Pero no confió en ella! – Soltó de pronto el pequeño dragón. - ¡no puedo! Simplemente no puedo olvidar y perdonar, Twilight. ¡No después de todo lo que has hecho! – luego se sentó en el piso, con los brazos cruzados, en su cara se dibujaba una mezcla de desafío e infelicidad._

 _Twilight no se enojó ni le grito. Solo se recostó junto a él. -Lo sé, Spike- le dijo ella. -Se cuán difícil es olvidar lo que ella hizo. Pero es nuestra pequeña Nyx otra vez. Quizás un poco más cacheteada [], Pero es Ella. – luego le hizo una caricia con la trompa al dragoncito; el pretendió ignorarla. -por favor trata de recordar que la quieres. Ella va a necesitar a algún ni poni… o dragón…. Como tú justo ahora. -_

 _\- ¿por qué? – exigió saber Spike._

 _-Piénsalo, Spike. Recuerdo por todo lo que ha pasado. Ella perdió el control... se convirtió en un monstruo... hizo cosas terribles... asusto y lastimo a sus amigos... casi destruyo el pueblo... -_

 _Luego puso su quijada sobre la cabeza de Spike. -mmm. ¿O será que estoy hablando de alguien más? -_

 _-Oye, Prometiste que no volverías a mencionar eso… - bufo Spike. Su "crecimiento desmedido por codicia" aún era un punto delicado con él._

 _Twilight se rio. -Bueno tenía que hacerlo esta vez- dijo ella. -Spike, tu eres probablemente el único ser en toda Equestria aparte de la Princesa Luna que sabe por lo que Nyx está pasando. Y creo que a ella realmente le serviría tener un hermano mayor que la entienda a ese nivel. Todas te perdonamos por lo que paso; por favor trata de perdonar a Nyx de la misma forma. -_

 _Luego se puso de pie y regresó a la biblioteca y se volvió. - ¿Sabes? Hay otra cosa que ambos tienen en común- dijo ella._

 _\- ¿Oh en serio? ¿y qué es? - pregunto con curiosidad Spike._

 _-Que ambos los trajo de vuelta alguien a quien amaban. -_

* * *

-...Wow. En verdad te convertiste en un dragón gigante y… oh, esa era la razón por la que no querías ver la película de monstruos- dijo Nyx.

Spike asintio. -SI. Creen que sucedió tan rápido porque mi huevo fue incubado con magia de unicornio. -

\- ¿Así que ser codicioso ye hace crecer en un gigante? – dijo Nyx frunciendo el ceño. - ¡pero te he visto ser codicioso todo el tiempo! -

\- ¿cuándo? - pregunto beligerantemente Spike, con las manos en la cadera.

-Como cada vez que estas cerca de una charola de pastelillos de Pinkie Pie- dijo burlona Nyx. -Te atragantas con ellos como si te alimentaras de un _comedero_ _._ \- luego se levantó la punta de la nariz e hizo ruidos de cerdito en su dirección.

-Oyeee...-

Desde algún lugar de las habitaciones reales vino el grito: _\- ¡Spike! -_

-Ups, esa es mi señal. Ella probablemente quiere escribirle una carta a las Princesas, digamos que es una corazonada... - Spike agarro una pluma tinta y todos los pergaminos que se pudo meter bajo el brazo y corrió hacia la puerta. Solo se detuvo un momento. - ¿Nyx? Nunca te lo dije… pero me allegro de que volvieras. -

Nyx sonrió. -yo también. -

Y con eso Spike salió por la puerta.

* * *

Notas del Traductor.

1] Auntie en ingles osea una forma cariñosa de llamar a su tía. o pongo por que la verdad no sabia que se podía decir de esa forma.

2] Cross my heart (cross your heart) and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. la verdad no me sabia la versión en español latino.

3] palabra mexicana para referirse a aquellos que siguen o adulan sin cuestionar a alguien, como los ayudantes de un villano. osea esbirros y secuaces.

4] forma coloquial de decir que algo esta mas desgastado, o que una persona esta mas experimentada o cambiada por los hechos de la vida. una forma de decir que ha sufrido los golpes de la vida.


	11. Chapter 11

La Familia de Nyx

Autor Original: RHJunior

Traductor y corrector: Qin de Kirin

Capitulo: 11

* * *

La escupida de la sorpresa fue épica.[1] Siempre solían serlo. Para un estudiante de historia económica, Market Forces (1) solía sorprenderse enormemente de cosas que los demás consideraban ligeros cambios de rumbo. Claro que eso se debía a su inusual habilidad de ver las consecuencias a largo plazo de cambios relativamente menores, los que era remarcado en las tres piezas de dominó en fila de su Cutie Mark, era eso lo que lo volvía tan preciado como asesor económico para las princesas. Toda la sabiduría ganada a través de mucha planeación y aun mayor experiencia, él podía ganarla casi de forma intuitiva. De vez en cuando incluso podía adelantarse a las princesas uno o dos pasos.

Así que no fue una sorpresa, que en una reunión no programada para desayunar con las princesas (2), El casual anuncio de una sola sentencia que hizo La Princesa Celestia, le hizo escupir su té como si fuera una manera de bomberos:

-Al parecer mi fiel estudiante ha descubierto los secretos de la magia de los ponis de tierra. -

Luego de varios minutos de disculpas entre cortadas por toz y de secar el té con servilletas, Market Forces finalmente logro decir - ¿Qué? -

-Parece alarmado por la idea- dijo Celestia asintiendo en dirección de su hermana, divertida.

-yo creo que él es más perceptivo que el asistente promedio del castillo- respondió Luna, algo aburrida.

Celestia miro a Market Forces con su sonrisa enigmática marca registrada. -veamos entonces que piensa- dijo. -muy bien, Market Forces, dinos ¿Por qué te alarman estas noticias? -

El verde Pegaso de crin rubia respondió. -comencemos por lo primero- comenzó a decir. -cuando usted dice "el secreto de la magia de los ponis de tierras" se refiere ¿a?... -

-a una forma de que los ponis de tierra puedan lanzar magia tan ponderosa y controlada como la de los unicornios- aclaro Celestia. -si esa es la implicación de las noticias que ella me ha enviado. -

\- ¿noticias? -

-Si- respondió ella. -es bastante impactante. – para su sorpresa, ella se veía realmente perturbada. -Parece ser que un capítulo entero de nuestra historia estaba extraviado, el cual Twilight Sparkle desenterró recientemente en los archivos del Imperio de Cristal... de hecho, una porción significativa de nuestra historia al parecer estaba mal. - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza incrédula.

En resumidas cuentas, ella le conto toda la historia; la verdad sobre la historia del día de los corazones cálidos, el corazón de cristal, el cisma, la fundación del imperio de cristal. Con cada nueva sentencian la mandíbula de Market Forces colgaba más y más bajo. Para cuando Celestia termino, su mete era un caos. -Las implicaciones- exclamo. -son de lo más _asombrosas._ \- él se sirvió una taza de té para fortificarse y se la bebió.

Luna se veía angustiada. – en verdad- dijo infeliz. - ¿qué cosas cambiaran en vuestras celebraciones del día de los corazones cálidos? Cuando todos sepáis cuan desviados esta la historia... -

-sin duda- admitió Market Forces. -pero yo estoy pensando más en la implicaciones políticas y económicas. Cuando los unicornios se den cuenta de que los ponis de tierra pueden lanzar conjuros como ellos lo hace… - fue cuando él se dio cuenta de algo y se sorprendió de nuevo. - ¿su alteza sabia algo de todo esto? -

-Market, el cuento del _día de los corazones cálidos_ ya era muy Viejo cuando nosotras nacimos- dijo Celestia. -la fundación de Equestria era ya tan parte del folklore para nosotras como lo es para ti. -

-en verdad, me siento _angustiada_ \- dijo Luna, levantando su taza y mirando a Celestia, afligida. -me encantaban las representaciones cuando era una potrilla. Solo para descubrir que todo era una mentira _..._ \- luego miro de forma desconsolada a su taza. -El Canciller Puddinghead era mi favorito- dijo en voz baja.

-creo que es como descubrir que Santa Clos no es real- dijo Celestia con simpatía. Luego suspiro. -en retrospectiva esta versión de la historia hace mucho más sentido. -

\- ¿a qué se refiere su alteza? – pregunto Market.

En vez de responder, Celestia bajo su taza y se puso de pie. -caminemos un momento, Market Forces- dijo amablemente. Asintiendo obedientemente, Market Forces se levantó y la siguió.

Luna hizo lo mismo. -si me disculpáis hermana, debo ir a mis habitaciones. – le hizo una caricia con la trompa a Celestia y se retiró dando media vuelta. -necesito reescribir la obra de teatro para el día de los corazones cálidos- se fue murmurando descontenta.

Celestia y Market Forces comenzaron a pasear lentamente por los pasillos del castillo. -dime, Market- comenzó Celestia. -cuando estabas creciendo ¿hubo algo en la historia de los corazones cálidos que te pareciera raro? -

Market Forces se detuvo a medio paso, luego siguió andando. -bueno, si- admitió. -ahora que lo dice. Así es. –

\- ¿que fue? -

Market Forces comenzó a recordar, hablando lentamente. -incluso de potrillo, el final me parecía demasiado conveniente, muy trillado. "Oh, todos se hicieron amigos y el fuego de la amistad alejo a los Windigoes y vivieron felices para siempre, el fin." Oh Estoy Seguro de que el fuego de la amistad... o más bien el fuego del Corazón de Cristal, si lo que su estudiante descubrió es cierto… si salvo el día. Pero eso no resolvió el verdadero problema. -

-que era su prejuicio de racismo- se Adelantó Celestia.

Market Forces negó con la cabeza. -No. No esos no eran problemas, solo la _consecuencia_ de otro problema más profundo. -

\- ¿que era? -

-Económicos. – ante la mirada que Celestia le dio, él se alzó de alas. -mire, su Alteza, sé que los otros ponis hacen bromas sobre que tengo una caja registradora por cerebro, pero yo veo todo en esos términos. Y la verdadera razón que causo todos esos problemas era uno económico. -

-Continua- dijo la siempre benevolente Celestia.

Los pensamientos de Market Forces ya estaban tomando carrera. -vera usted, digamos que la versión que conocemos de los corazones cálidos es correcta- dijo. -incluso de pequeño sabía que no tenía sentido. Siempre se dijo que todas las tribus de ponis eran tratadas como iguales y que las tres fueron igualmente culpables por el conflicto. Pero eso es una mentira. Es tan evidente como mi nariz que los ponis de tierra fueron _inculpados._ -

-Pero las tres tribus contribuían con algo- hizo notar Celestia. -Los Pegasos controlaban el clima; los Unicornios levantaban el sol y la luna…-

-Si, pero solo los ponis de tierra era los que hacían un sacrificio real- protesto Market Forces. -A ellos les quitaban dos terceras partes de sus cosechas cada año. ¡Dos Tercios! – dijo negando con la cabeza y luego resoplo. -esa era comida quitada de las bocas y sus hijos. Te reto a que encuentres a un agricultor de subsistencia que viva con solo _un tercio de su producción_ y eso con técnicas modernas. Por su trabajo ¿los Pegasos recibían dos tercios menos de clima? O ¿los unicornios obtenían dos terceras partes menos de luz solar? No. ellos no sufrían ninguna Perdida de capital… y ellos producían lo que debían existieran o no los ponis de tierra.

-ahora puede ver a donde se _dirigía_ esto. Los ponis de tierra trabajaban con unos impuestos tan altos que era insostenibles y sin ver nada sustancial por sus esfuerzos; y dado que los ponis de tierra tenían menos cada año para ellos, los unicornios y Pegasos recibían cada vez menos y menos tributos cada año… una rebanada grande de un pastel cada vez más y más pequeño. Entonces los windigoes se metieron a la ecuación. - Market Forces dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. - Podría ser una lección objetiva en la locura de los sistemas socialistas o comunales. [2] de las consecuencias de las tarifas fijas, la falacia de los valores absolutos y las curvas de ingreso fiscal... -

-una esclarecedora visión desde una perspectiva interesante-dijo Celestia.

-em ¿gracias? – agradeció inseguro Market Forces.

Ella bajo la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos mientras seguían caminando. -no estoy haciendo política, Market Forces. – le dijo, en tono divertido. -es en serio. Lo que dijiste es cien por ciento correcto. -

\- ¿en serio? Quiero decir ¿claro que lo es? – dijo Market Forces complacido. Saber que tienes razón es una cosa, pero que alguien más te lo diga siempre es más valioso.

-si. - dijo Celestia irguiéndose. -pero la historia tiene orden de los eventos equivocados. – dijo frunciendo el ceño de forma linda. -mucho más de lo que Luna o yo sospechábamos, a juzgar por lo que dice el libro que me envió Twilight. -

-este, ¿el orden de los eventos? -

-Si. Uno puede poner las piezas en su lugar con el diario de Level Head. El arreglo que las tres tribus tenían… el que se ve en la obra al principio… ese es el que tenía _después_ de que los Windigoes fueron vencidos- dijo ella. -hecho porque era el que parecía el más justo para las tres tribus. Lo cual era una mejora sobre la servidumbre y esclavitud del sistema más antiguo. Del cual, debo repetir, ni mi hermana ni yo o nadie de nuestra generación sabía nada. Cuando nacimos la historia de los corazones cálidos ya era increíblemente vieja... -

-Como sea, nosotras nacimos durante el reinado de Discord. Después de derrocarlo (de acabar de raspar el caramel de las paredes del castillo), los ponis comenzaron a regresar al antiguo sistema de las tres tribus. Hizo falta menos de un año para que sus defectos se hicieran notar.

-Mi Hermana y yo discutimos ampliamente la cuestión. Consultamos con cada sabio conocido de cada raza conocida; dragones, grifos, búfalos, cebras… - hasta usamos la ventana de las dimensiones para ver cómo eran las cosas en otros universos y hablar con criaturas de otras épocas y planos de existencia. Von Mises, Hayek, Bastiat, Sowell... (3)

-después de mucha consideración, tomamos los pasos necesarios... – sus ojos brillaron mientras decía eso. - ¿puedes adivinar cuales fueron? -

-mmm ¿usted tomo el trono e hizo que todos los ponis se portaran bien? – adivino Market Forces.

-bueno, eso también se hizo- admitió Celestia. -pero… -

-No, espera- dijo Market, mientras se paraba en seco y sentándose de golpe en el suelo. El dio golpecitos en el suelo mientras se formaba la idea, con una sonrisa cada vez mayor en el rostro. -Oh, brillante… _ustedes sacaron al sol y la luna de la ecuación._ -

Celestia asintió, complacida. - ¡Exactamente! Aun que ten en cuenta que el hecho era bastante complicado cuando aparecieron nuestras Cutie Mark. pero en retrospectiva era perfecto. Por su propia naturaleza, no podían ser parcializados, ni podía usarse para mostrar favoritismo hacia un grupo u otro, tampoco podían usarse de forma divisiva, o al menos no si un terrible esfuerzo. Su luz era una utilidad que por su propia naturaleza debía ser distribuida con perfecta imparcialidad ah todos los ponis, grandes o pequeños y nadie podía prospera con ellos en detrimento de otros. -

-Pero más importante- interrumpió Market Forces con gran afán -fue lo que les hizo a los unicornios. _Los dejo sin trabajo._ – entonces se puso de pie y troto de nuevo al lado de la princesa.

-creo que ya captaste la idea- dijo Celestia. -pero continuemos. -

-solo puedo imaginar cómo ha de haber sido- comento él. -una mañana despiertan todos los unicornios para descubrir que el Sol y la Luna ya no están bajo su control… -

-Debiste de haber visto la cara de la Princesa Platinum la décimo cuarta- dijo Celestia sonriendo. -Ah, desearía haber tenido una cámara fotográfica entones. O al menos un retratista; ya que ella mantuvo esa pose por casi media hora. – la siempre digna Princesa del sol hecho hacia atrás la cabeza, saco los ojos de sus orbitas y se quedó con la boca abierta de forma dramática.

Market estallo en risas. -… y de pronto toda la tribu esta, err, _desempleada_ \- termino él. – ahora tenían que ir a buscar nuevas formas de ganarse el pan de cada día; pagando por él, con su trabajo personal, en vez de tener que confiar en su "justa parte" por levantar el sol cada mañana. -

-Su magia hace a los Unicornios la más flexible de las tres tribus, con las habilidades más diversas. Con esfuerzo, pueden hacer lo que las otras dos tribus pueden. Un unicornio puede crear clima... – ella recordó mentalmente la imagen de una poni maga del espectáculo, que podía conjurar pequeñas nubes de tormenta para su extravagante acto. -un unicornio puede producir comida también. No serán tan naturalmente Buenos en ello, pero con esfuerzo encontrarán la forma.

-lo que significaba que las otras tribus ahora tenían _competencia en el mercado._ Así que tenían que mejorar su juego; encontrar mejores formas de usar sus habilidades o quizás trabajar fuera de _estas_ … y el libre mercado requiere que todos den su mejor valor por cada bit, mientras trabajan bajo las ismas reglas… igualdad, justicia, comercio libre e intercambio voluntario y sin trabas de ningún tipo. Ningún poni podía ya _demandar_ un pago; ahora tenía que _ganárselo._ -

-mediante ofrecer a otros ponis lo que querían- dijo Celestia -y por aceptar voluntariamente lo que los otros ponis querían pagar por lo que ellos ofrecían. – entonces se detuvo; ellos habían cruzado todo el Castillo y ahora estaban parados en uno de los balcones al aire libre que abundaban en las paredes de las torres. Una fresca briza mañanera soplaba y agitaba la crin de Market Forces. -Ese es el secreto de Equestria- siguió Celestia. -no es la magia de la amistad la que le hace avanzar. Oh, no te confundas, la magia es el, lubricante, que mantiene girando a los engranes. Pero es la competencia la que los hace _girar._ – [3]

-pero no de forma perfecta- aventuro Market Forces.

-nada es perfecto, ni lo será nunca- dijo Celestia. -pero no, si está lejos de la perfección. El triángulo aun esta inclinado hacia un lado. Los Pegasos aún tienen un monopolio del clima y los cielos. Logramos aminorar _eso de alguna_ formaconvirtiendo el clima en un servicio público, bajo la premisa de que era algo que debía de ser distribuido de forma imparcial… pero está lejos de ser una solución satisfactoria. Hasta se podría decir por su bien, que esta un paso demasiado cerca de la dirección equivocada. Y los unicornios aun llevan una amplia ventaja sobre las otras dos tribus, debido al poder y versatilidad de su magia. -

\- ¿tan amplia es? -

-pon a un Pegaso, un poni de tierra y a un unicornio frente a una Puerta con perilla y ve quien tiene la ventaja- dijo secamente Celestia. -sabias que los ponis de tierra tienen cerca de un ochenta por ciento de posibilidades de enfermarse, especialmente las enfermedades orales ¿solo por tener que girar las perillas con la boca? - Market Forces hizo una mueca. -cambiando de tema, Market Forces- dijo la princesa. - ¿cuáles serían las consecuencias de que la investigación de Twilight Sparkle llegara a dar resultados? -

-en resumidas cuentas, la economía se vuelve loca- respondió Market Forces. -especulación feroz, burbujas económicas, los ponis tirando su dinero en grandes cantidades a las inversiones del mercado marginal y las extravagantes industrias especulativas. Habría una explosión de negocios de dudosa reputación o estafas que irían de "aprenda los secretos de la magia ancestral de los ponis de tierra" a "¡no te quedes atrás incrementa tu potencia de cuerno el triple!" - Market apenas logro contener una risa al decir eso ultimo. -Peticiones para que se abran las puertas de la escuela para unicornios dotados a los ponis de tierra o una nueva escuela exclusivamente para ellos. Agitaciones y demandas para más _investigaciones_ en la magia de los Pegasos... -

-y eso solo de aquellos que no son abiertamente hostiles con el descubrimiento- dijo Celestia estando de acuerdo. -porque los va a haber que se opondrán. Y mucho. Mis Pequeños Ponis no son muy afectos al cambio. -

-Por no decir nada de lo que le va a hacer a las celebraciones del Dia de los Corazones cálidos- agrego Market Forces. -lo que no es nada banal; es un gran incremento de actividad económica justo al final del año. Las repercusiones no serian triviales. -

Celestia asintió. -Parece ser que mi hermana y yo teneos mucho que hacer- dijo. -mucho control de daños que planear por adelantado. -

-me temo que mi s sugerencias al respecto serán limitadas- dijo en tono de disculpa Market Forces.

Celestia se rio un poco. -está bien, mi pequeño poni- le dijo. -tu trabajo es leer las hojas del té para mí, no prepararlo. – luego miro a su reino, brillante en la luz de la mañana.

-No, tengo otros que se encargan de eso... -

* * *

 _Notas del Autor:_

 _1) un joven Pegaso de la familia Forces. Su aptitud para la economía, en vez de para el combate aéreo habían sido una decepción para la familia. Al menos hasta que se apodero de todos los puestos de jugo de bayas nube en su vecindario._

(2) o te de la noche, en el caso de Luna.

(3) Ella no menciono que También había hablado con, Marx o Galbraith, por la misma razón por las que no contarías del tiempo que pasaste en un pueblo extranjero escuchando el parloteo del idiota del pueblo... Marx era un chiflado del siglo dieciocho que pensaba que un pastel de cerezas y uno de lodo debían valer lo mismo porque ambos tomaban el mismo tiempo en ser hechos. [4] Keynes pensaba que los gobiernos Debían de quitarte todo tu dinero y aumentar tu línea de crédito porque eso inflaría la economía, por que gastar montones de dinero era señal de una economía robusta... este tipo de pensamiento requiere toda una vida de educación superior; ningún mortal podría ser tan idiota de forma natural. [5]

* * *

Notas del Traductor:

1] Spit take en inglés, no recuerdo si ya lo mencioné, pero es eso que hace un personaje al que le dicen algo sorprendente mientras esta bebiendo algo y procede a escupirlo. Como Pinkie cuando le informaron que Twilight era princesa XD.

2] no comparto la opinión del autor en ese sentido, pero la comprendo dado que el es gringo (norte americano) y por tanto esta educado y adoctrinado a temer y odiar cualquier cosa que huela aun que sea de lejos a socialismo.

3] algo similar a lo anterior y la mentalidad norteamericana de que la competencia y el libre mercado lo mejoran todo, a pesar de las evidentes muestras de que en la practica no es así. Después de todo el neoliberalismo, el punto mas extremo de esa línea de pensamiento ya demostró que no sirvió mas que para empeorar las cosas. Y hacer mas ricos a los ricos.

4] ahí hay un típico mal entendido sobre algunos argumentos fundamentales de Marx, en los que los defensores del capitalismo se han empeñado en mal interpretar para ridiculizar las ideas de Marx. Marx menciona el costo de algo productivo poniendo de ejemplo pasteles de lodo, pero muchos lo toman como que Marx decía que un pastel de lodo que no es productivo debía costar lo mismo que el pastel de cerezas que si es algo productivo.

5] igual que los puntos 2, 3 y 4


	12. Chapter 12

Nyx's Family

Autor original: RHJunior

Traducción y correción: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo 12

* * *

\- ¿...Pero eso no significa que todos los tributos y eso que iba a los unicornios ahora va a dar a las Princesas? - dijo Nyx frunciendo el ceño.

-De hecho, no es así- respondió Twilight. - ¿puedes adivinar por qué? -

Nyx arrugo otra vez la cara, tratando de pensar. - ¿por queeeee las princesas cancelaron los impuestos? -

Twilight se rio. -Noooo, aun pagamos impuesto. Intenta otra vez. -

La Princesa Cadence haría un anuncio público ese mismo día. Iba a ser una ocasión formal y Nyx como Twilight estaban en el proceso de prepararse para ello. Vestían sus mejores galas y Twilight le peinaba la crin a Nyx. Y mientras lo hacía le daba una improvisada lección sobre las peculiaridades de la historia y el gobierno de Equestria… y el Imperio de Cristal.

Nyx volvió a fruncir el ceño. -necesito más datos antes de poder formular un hipopótamo- dijo en tono solemne.

-es "hipótesis" linda- corrigió una divertida Twilight.

-Hipótesis. Y sigo necesitando más datos- dijo Nyx.

-muy bien, creo que eso es cierto- dijo Twilight. -a ver qué te parece esto: ¿por qué le daría la Princesa Celestia a la familia de Granny Smith ese enorme pedazo de tierra? -

\- ¿por qué ella es la dueña? – fue la respuesta.

-así es- afirmo Twilight. -Tanto Celestia como Luna son dueñas de mucha tierra; agrícolas, urbanas, hasta terrenos de playa. También son dueñas de edificios, y negocios. Aunque no fueran princesas serían muy ricas. -

-así que no reciben dinero porque ellas ganan su propio dinero ¿verdad? -

-de hecho, ellas no reciben ni un centavo. -

-espera ¿Qué? - Nyx trato de girarse en su asiento para mirar a su madre claramente confundida.

Twilight de forma firme pero amable la hizo mirar al frente de nuevo. -ojos al frente por favor. - le dijo a Nyx. Nyx gruño, pero obedeció. -veras hace unos quinientos años, y dado que la Princesa Celestia poseía tantas tierras ella tenía que pagar cuentas e impuestos como todo mundo. Y ella estaba teniendo problemas con eso las deudas. Y los impuestos. Y las cuestas comenzaron a acumularse… -

-Así que ella hizo un trato con la cámara de los Lords. Si ellos pagaban sus deudas, dejaban de cobrarle impuestos y le daban una pensión anual, ella dejaría que la cámara de los Lords se quedara con todo el dinero generado por todas esas propiedades de Celestia. TODAS las ganancias. Por el resto de su vida o al menos por cuanto tiempo ella siguiera en el trono. Así que ellos aceptaron el trato. Cancelaron sus impuestos, pagaron sus deudas y le dieron la pensión. Cadence está tratando de lograr un trato similar aquí en el imperio de Cristal. -

-cielos. - exclamo una pensativa Nyx. Era raro pensar que la princesa recibiera un "domingo" [1] por así decirlo igual que ella y sus amigos. - ¿cuánto dinero le dan? -

-Oh, como cincuenta millones de bits- respondió Twilight.

\- ¿cincuenta millones? – exclamo Nyx. _Santas vacas._ \- ¡esos son muchos pastelillos! -

Twilight se rio. -seguro que si- dijo. - ¿pero sabes cuánto recauda gana la cámara de los lords? _Doscientos cincuenta_ millones de bits. -

-Wow, eso significa que… - se concentró un momento. -eso significa que le quitan a la princesa dos cientos millones... -

-bueno, en realidad Ciento cincuenta millones de bits, ya que desde que regreso, También deben darle una pensión a Luna. - aclaro Twilight.

Nyx se quedó meditando un momento. -Cielos. La verdad es que están dejando limpia a la princesa _._ -

Twilight apenas contuvo una risa. -bueno, una vez la Princesa Celestia me confió que había valido la pena para no tener que volver a llenar una forma fiscal nunca más- dijo. -está bien, ahora puedes darte la vuelta déjame verte. - Nyx se paró y se dio media vuelta. Llevaba un vestido de verano hecho por Rarity para aumentar su apariencia "veraniega". Aunque cubría sus alas… no las escondía, solo las ocultaba ligeramente… con un paño ligero de tela en sus hombros. Rarity sabiamente había decidido que Nyx no debía ni de ocultar, ni de abiertamente mostrar su naturaleza como Alicornio; ella argumentaba que ambas aproximaciones solo atraerían aún más la atención. cualquiera podía decir que Nyx era un Alicornio, pero a menos que la miraran detenidamente, no se darían cuenta.

El conjunto se veía afectado por la inclusión de unos lentes oscuros. Los sensibles ojos de Nyx aún le lastimaban en el brillo constante en el día de la Ciudad de Cristal, así que nada se podía hacer al respecto. Por fortuna Twilight había logrado hacer que usara unos lentes más discretos que ella encontró, en vez de la monstruosa abominación que trajo con ella. -ahí está, lista para una foto- le dijo. -aun si pareces estrella de cine con esos lentes-

-Si, lo sé, soy _fabulosa_ \- dijo Nyx, mientras hacia una pose. Luego extendió un casco, mientras levantaba mucho la nariz. -No, no, no puedo dar autógrafos por favor… -

Twilight se rio y se puso de pie. - ¿y cómo me veo? – ella levaba un vestido que había sido ligeramente basado en su traje de gala de su Primera Gran Gala del Galope. Pero tenía un corte más conservador; en vez del cuello alto este tenía un corte hasta los hombros y la falda estaba más pegada a su contorno. Pero se veía muy bien con su peinado al estilo Imperio de Cristal.

-Te vez linda mami- respondió Nyx. -siempre o eres. -

-Sera mejor que tengas cuidado, Twilight, ella te está alabando porque seguro quiere algo- se escuchó la voz de Spike venir de una puerta abierta. Cuando entro a la habitación. Llevaba su tuxedo que usaba para todas las ocasiones... pero sin el sombrero de copa y con unos lentes oscuros. Nyx le saco la lengua he hizo ruido con ella; el alegremente le regreso el gesto. [2]

-te vez bien, Spike- dijo Twilight.

-como siempre- dijo Spike, mientras se acomodaba su moño. -sin embargo, realmente te vez bien, Twilight. -

-gracias Spike- dijo Twilight. -y gracias a ti también, Nyx. - Twilight se aplano distraídamente la falda con su magia, al decir esto. -vamos, unámonos a Cadence y Shining Armor. -

\- ¿así que de trata este gran anuncio público? – pregunto Spike mientras trotaban fuera de las habitaciones reales y hacia el salon principal.

-Cadence va a hacer un anuncio oficial sobre la búsqueda de la tumba del Canciller Level Head- respondió Twilight. -Ella quiere que los ponis del Imperio de Cristal sepan que es lo que planeamos… y que sepan quién va a estar a cargo de la búsqueda. -

\- ¡Tu! – exclamo Nyx, dando un saltito.

Twilight se rio. -Si, Yo. Pero no lo hare sola; va a haber otros ponis involucrados también. Algunos del imperio de cristal; algunos de Equestria. Tanto Celestia como Luna están muy interesadas en esta expedición; ellas están convencidas de que tendrá repercusiones en ambos países y en ¡el mundo! -

-vaya, no hay ninguna presión- dijo en tono de queja Spike. Se hizo la nota de comenzar a almacenar juguetes para el estrés y cajas de té de manzanilla; algo le decía que Twilight los consumiría a velocidades de miedo. (1)

Entonces se encontraron a Cadence y Shining Armor en el pasillo. Cadence llevaba su regalía real (tiara, pechera y sandalias); Shining Armor vestía su uniforme de gala. -Ah ¿estamos listos entonces? – dijo Shining Armor al verlos. Le respondieron un coro de afirmaciones en voz baja.

Cadence se detuvo. -Esperen, hay algo... – dijo mientras miraba a Nyx, luego miro a Twilight. -Hemos tenido mucha suerte hasta ahora, de que los ponis de cristal no asociaran la apariencia de Nyx con Nightmare Moon... -

-Ellos ni siquiera saben quién es Nightmare Moon- hizo notar Spike. -estaba dormidos durante todo el incidente. -

-Exactamente. Pero va a haber ponis de la prensa, la radio y fotógrafos... bueno, creo que no deberíamos tentar a la suerte. -

Algunos potenciales encabezados pasaron velozmente por la mente de Twilight. Y comenzó a temblar. - ¿quieres que traiga su disfraz? – pregunto Twilight, aunque insegura. Ella sabía que Nyx odiaba que le taparan las alas, era incomodo y hacía que se sobre calentara.

-No va a ser necesario- dijo Cadence. -aquí. – ella toco a frente de Nyx con su cuerno.

Nyx hizo "iii" cuando la extraña y cosquilleante sensación se extendió a todo su cuerpo. Entonces se miro; su pelaje negro tinta ahora era blanco como la nieve. Ella se miró de reojo por un reflejo en la pared. _qué raro. Así me parezco a Sweetiebelle,_ pensó ella. _Aunque sin tanto rizo en la crin y la cola..._

-listo- dijo una satisfecha Cadence. -eso debería de durar todo el día. Y debería de evitar la atención no deseada. -

Twilight pareció que iba a objetar, pero al final mordiéndose el labio inferior asintió. -yo supongo que es lo mejor- dijo. Desde que Nyx había vuelto a ella, Twilight había seguido una política de casual anonimato con ella. Ella siempre era cuidadosa de no esconder o disfrazar la identidad de Nyx. Ni hacia nada que llamara la atención sobre ella. De todos modos, ya había demasiados ponis que sabían quién era ella; además, ella quería que tuviera una infancia tan normal como fuera posible... y andar por ahí caminando de puntitas y disfrazada, no era para nada saludable.

Hasta ahora había funcionado. Todos en Ponyville ya sabían quién era Nyx y la tendencia natural de los ponis de ignorar y olvidar lo que no les llamara directamente la atención estaba trabajando a su favor. (2) Pero Twilight sabia cuando era tiempo de hacer compromisos; no tenía caso darle a la prensa y los medios una oportunidad o razón para empezar una estampida nacional.

-solo por el resto del día, cariño- le dijo a Nyx, haciéndole una caricia con la trompa. - ¿está bien? -

Nyx asintió mientras se seguía mirando. -Está bien- dijo. -Pero se siente raro... -

\- ¿que? ¿te da comezón? – le pregunto Twilight.

-Noo se siente _raro_ en ese sentido- trato de explicar Nyx. mientras se veía en un reflejo otra vez. -Solo se siente raro ser de otro color. -

Twilight hizo un pequeño "o" con su boca de entendimiento.

-bueno, y no Podemos seguir hacienda esperar a nuestros invitados- dijo Shining Armor. se oía un poco nervioso. - ¿procedemos entonces mis damas? – todos se dirigieron al salon, Spike a la retaguardia y los guardias reales siguiéndolo mientras se dirigían al lugar.

Cadence, Shining y sus consejeros habían debatido sobre cómo hacer el anuncio. Se habían decidido por un banquete, donde invitarían a la nobleza del Imperio y a la prensa. Era una táctica diplomática tan vieja como el tiempo; no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que las noticies se recibían mejor con la barriga llena y una copa de vino igual de llena. Cadence, afortunadamente, no había sucumbido a los mismos vicios intelectuales que plagaban la mayoría de las culturas… la acumulación de tradiciones y reglas que convertían lo que debería de ser una agradable comida en una experiencia que destrozaba los nervios. Este no serial un banquete de pollo de plástico [3], no en la guardia de Cadence; la comida era buena, simple abundante, llenadora y sencilla, las bebidas se servían en copas grandes y las porciones eran grandes.

Y si, el imperio tenía nobles, pero estos eran tan nuevos en sus puestos como su princesa. Sombra él había arrasado con todas las familias nobles y borrado todas las pistas que pudo encontrar sobre sus árboles familiares. Cadence irónicamente había estado en la envidiable posición de poder elegir a quien llenaría los roles de caballeros y nobles, lord y lady. Como consecuencia había pocos con títulos nobles actualmente. Cadence quería establecer un Sistema similar al de Equestria, pero parecía que tendría que modificarlo drásticamente, por la falta de suficientes lords para poder llenar una casa de los Lords. [4]

Pero las palabras se las lleva el viento; la reconstrucción y recuperación del imperio eran prioritarios y por ahora Cadence era la gobernante absoluta y sus recién elegidos nobles solo eran supervisores, cada uno asignado a una zona del imperio para que la administrar en nombre de Cadence. En consecuencia, el grupo de cortesanos y nobles a los que se dirigirían eran un grupo algo asustadizo; muchos de ellos ya se habían vuelto tenaces en sus esquemas y tomas de poder, poco convencidos de que sus posiciones y poder iban a durar… y en consecuencia tomando una preocupante perspectiva de corto plazo como resultado. Los nobles de Canterlot hacían tratos, alianzas y negocios de apretones de casco bajo el agua por la más mínima posibilidad de ganar un poco más de prestigio en la corte. Estos cortesanos por otra parte iban por _todas_ , determinados a acaparar tanta paja como pudieran mientras aun brillara el sol. Cadence trabajaba constantemente en convencerlos de que sus posiciones eran permanentes.

Ella esperaba que los anuncios que se iban a hacer hoy calmaran algunas de sus preocupaciones.

Ellos llegaron al brillante salon y el deslumbrante efecto del Corazón de Cristal los cubrió mientras entraban al lugar. Aún era temprano; los ponis aún se entren mesclaban entre ellos, platicando; la prensa entrevistaba a algunos nobles y sus asistentes, con la esperanza de conseguir una nota tempranera. Camarógrafos estaban colocando sus equipos para tartar de conseguir los mejores ángulos o deambulaban por ahí tomando fotos al azar, destellando sus flashes, mientras que otros… presumiblemente de las estaciones de radio… colocaban sus micrófonos y sistemas de sonido en la mesa principal donde Shining Armor y Cadence se sentarían.

Los tres adultos pronto estaban enfrascados en conversaciones con algunos de los nuevos nobles, quienes estaban preocupados por como esto o aquel tratado comercial afectaría la economía de sus comunidades. Nyx no pudo seguir ninguna de las pláticas y se aburrió rápidamente. Así que comenzó a alejarse del lado de Twilight… ¡solo un poco! …para poder observar al poni que colocaba el Sistema de sonido. Era un poni de tierra algo des arreglado de colores azul y verde azulado con una cutie mark de un micrófono y que tenía un enorme par de audífonos en su cabeza, él estaba recostado en el piso debajo del podio, lidiando con cables y alambres de colores conectados a una caja cubierta de cuadrantes. De cuando en cuando se detenía a darle golpecitos al micrófono, hacienda sonar los altavoces, luego negaba con la cabeza a lo que fuera que escuchara en los audífonos y volvía bajo el podio.

Después de un rato se dio cuenta de este potrilla de color blanco que lo miraba trabajar. - ¿oye pequeña? ¿me haces un favor? – le dijo. al oír esto ella miro al rededor y luego se señaló con un casco. -Si, tu. ¿Podrías ser linda, subirte a una silla y decir algo en el micrófono? -

Nyx parpadeo. -está bien- respondió. Ella se subió a la silla como le dijeron y se encaró al extraño aparato. luego dudo y volvió su mirada a l poni trabajador. -mmm, ¿Qué es lo que debería de decir? - pregunto insegura.

El poni se sacó uno de los audífonos de su oído. - ¿qué dijiste pequeña? -

-este ¿qué debería de decir? ¿señor? – dijo Nyx. Tratando de ser educada y las bruscas maneras del poni, la estaban poniendo nerviosa. Por esto su voz salió tan baja como la de Fluttershy.

El técnico puso los ojos en blanco [5]– solo di "probando" ¿entendido? - luego se puso los audífonos de nuevo y se deslizo bajo el podio. -solo dilo fuerte y claro para que pueda oírlo. -

Nyx asintió y respire hondo.

Ahora deben entender algunas cosas. Nyx, en este punto de su vida, no tenía absolutamente ninguna experiencia con los micrófonos, bovinas o cualquiera de los complementos más modernos de la radio difusión. Como potrilla, en Ponyville ella solo había visto a la gente usar megáfonos. como Nightmare Moon, ella dependía de la Voz Real de Canterlot. Lección aprendida: La única forma de que te escucharan era siendo _estridente_ _._ Así que cuando este poni adulto con esos inmensos audífonos le pidió decir algo fuerte que pudiera escuchar, ella le tomó la palabra.

No fue la Voz Real de Canterlot, pero Luna Seguro habría aplaudido sus esfuerzos.

 _ **\- ¡Pro-Bandoooooooo! -**_

Las paredes del salon vibraron al tono de más de un centenar de decibeles. Todos los Ponis de la habitación casi se mueren del susto. Las bocinas gruñeron como una bestia marina herida y comenzaron a arrojar chispas y humo, mientras que el desventurado técnico bajo el podio comenzó a patalear y chillo como timberwolf que cae en una trituradora de madera.

Nyx huyo por su vida.

Tardo unos instantes en que los presentes descubrieran lo que había pasado. Cuando eso paso, una sincera risa siguió al infeliz potrilla que corría de vuelta a esconder su cara en la falda de su madre. Las risas solo se redoblaron cuando el técnico apareció, tambaleándose un poco y con expresión enfadada. Se podían ver volutas de humo salir de sus audífonos.

\- ¡Ouf! Nyx ¿que en Equestria…? – Exclamo Twilight cuando Nyx cargo contra su costado. Nyx se reusó a decir nada, mientras trataba de esconderse en los pliegues de la falda de Twilight mientras una gran cantidad embarazosos flashes comenzaban a destellar. -El me lo pidió- fue todo lo que logro decir.

Por fortuna, fue ese el momento que el Chef y los meseros eligieron para anunciar que la comida estaba lista y servida. Así que todos los ponis se dirigieron alegremente a sus asientos, con sus apetitos encendidos por la espera.

Las mesas habían sido ordenadas formando una herradura, con la mesa de honor y el podio en la parte más alta de la curva. Cadence y Shining Armor, por supuesto se sentaban en el centro de la mesa. Cadence en el centro exacto con el podio a su derecho y Shining Armor a su Izquierda. Twilight, Nyx y Spike, al ser familia cercana de Shining se sentaban directo a su izquierda, en ese orden, Mientras los Duques, Duquesas y mayores de la nobleza se sentaban a la derecha de podio. Dos o tres oficiales de alto rango (o ponis que lo serian una vez se hicieran los anuncios) se sentaban a los lados, seguidos (siguiendo los brazos de la herradura) ponis de negocios, dignatarios, oficiales de alto rango del gobierno y sus familias. La prensa, varias celebridades menores y los aduladores de estos se sentaban en las varias mesas ubicadas en el centro de la habitación rodeadas por los brazos de la herradura; los meseros se movían entre las islas y la parte exterior ofreciendo los alimentos a los invitados.

A pesar de que era tan grande como para mantener un torneo de Balón casco en su interior estaba lleno a reventar. Entre las destellantes paredes, los enormes candelabros en el techo y estar rodeados… de forma figurativa y literalmente… el destello del Imperio de Cristal parecía a los ojos de Nyx como un inmenso joyero o colección de figuras de cristal viviente.

Nyx miro por toda la habitación. La mayor parte del ajetreo era confuso y no tenía sentido para ella y para los jóvenes la confusión y el aburrimiento son parientes cercanos. Los meseros habían comenzado a servir la sopa (¿era eso sopa? ¿sopa? ¿No se suponía que esta era una gran y fastuosa cena?) ella decidió ignorarlos y se puso a ver a la multitud para ver si reconocía a algún poni. Quizás hubiera Wondebolts o algo.

Para su sorpresa si había alguien a quien ella reconoció. En una de las mesas redondas más pequeñas al mero frente, se sentaba un potrillo de unicornio color blanco que le era familiar. era Bright Eyes, el chico del cine. Ella casi… _casi…_ grita su nombre, pero controlándose en el último segundo. Se conformo con saludar alegremente al potrillo agitando su casco.

...quien se dio cuenta y la miro muy confundido. Le tomo un instante a Nyx darse cuenta: ella era negra la última vez que la vio, ahora literalmente era blanco brillante. Así que se dio un golpecito en la cara con un casco.

Mirando al rededor para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera observando, Nyx levanto sus lentes de sol y dejo que el potrillo viera sus ojos. Bright Eyes hizo una "o" con los labios cuando reconoció sus ojos como de gato. Aun algo confundido le devolvió la sonrisa.

Twilight le bajo el casco. -no hagas eso- le murmuro. Luego le pregunto. - ¿a quién le haces señas? -

-al potro ahí enfrente- respondió susurrándole en voz alta Nyx, mientras señalaba a Bright Eyes.

Twilight miro a donde señalaba el casco de Nyx. -Oh ¿ya hiciste un amigo aquí? – dijo complacida. - ¿Dónde lo conociste? -

-mmm, en el cine- respondió Nyx. Recordando ciertas cosas de su paseo con el tío Shiney, que convenientemente olvidaron mencionar a Twilight y de pronto le estaba poniendo MUCHA atención a su sopa. Tomando una cucharada apresuradamente. -mmm. ¿de qué es esta sopa? -

-creo que es de bullabesa [6]- respondió Twilight momentáneamente distraída por la pregunta. - ¿Cuándo…? -

-me parece que está muy rebajada. Creo que le falta booya [6]. -

\- ¿…y quienes fueron ustedes al cine? – presiono pacientemente Twilight.

-mmm, Mi tío Shiney nos llevó a mí y a Spike- respondió de forma casual Nyx. Demasiado casual.

Twilight podría haberla adoptado, pero sus genes de madre estaban a todo lo que daban. Así que entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha; Nyx evidentemente escondía algo. -Oh ¿y que película vieron? -

-creo que se llamaba "de una ida y una vuelta" – dijo Nyx y rápidamente tomo otra cucharada de sopa.

\- ¿crees? – pregunto Twilight, ahora si sospechando totalmente. Nyx murmuro algo alrededor de su cuchara. -Nyx ¿sucedió algo en el cine? -

Nyx trago y a toda prisa se tomó otra cucharada de su plato, luego señalo a su boca. No puedo hablar tengo la boca llena...

Twilight frunció los labios, enfadada. _Bien, así quieres jugar,_ pensó ella. - ¿Shiney? – dijo con un tono meloso Twilight, volteando a ver a su hermano.

Shining Armor levanto la vista de su propio plato, con las orejas erguidas. - ¿sí? -

-escuche que tú y Nyx fueron al cine el otro día- dijo Twilight. - ¿no tuvieron ningún problema? ¿o sí? -

Shiney no era ningún tonto; De inmediato noto el peligro en la voz de su hermana. Y También podía ver a su sobrina sobre el hombre de esta, mirándolo, con los cascos juntos como si rezara, suplicando silenciosamente. El sabía que tendría muchos problemas si la verdad sobre el pequeño fiasco del cine se sabía. Así que rápidamente trato de desviar la conversación. -Oh, mmm… oh, ¿estas disfrutando la sopa? ¿Nyx? -

Con inusitada velocidad Nyx logro sentarse y comenzar a cucharear su sopa antes de que Twilight se diera la vuelta. -aja- dijo Nyx entre cucharadas. -mama dice que es de Booya. -

Shining Armor miro a su plato. -le falta booya.-

-eso pensé también... -

-Ustedes dos... – dijo exasperada Twilight. _-Díganme que paso en el cine... -_

-no puedo hablar estoy comiendo- murmuro Shining, probando su plato.

-aja- coincidió Nyx.

Twilight gruño de la exasperación y agito sus cascos al cielo. -Bien. Tengo _otras_ maneras de averiguarlo... – dijo en tono amenazante.

-no, no puedes, ya compré su silencio con una bolsa de esmeraldas- dijo Shining sin siquiera levantar su cara de su plato.

Twilight abrió su boca en su dirección, luego miro a Spike. Quien estaba muy ocupado haciéndose el inocente, repentinamente. -lo siento Twi. Pero hice un convenio de confidencialidad- dijo. -por cierto, esta Buena la sopa. Deberías probarla. -

Twilight miro en dirección de Cadence, suplicando silenciosamente su ayuda. Pero no recibió ningún confort de la Princesa regente del Imperio de Cristal. Ya que estaba muy ocupada pretendiendo no haber oído nada y tratando de parecer inexpresiva.

Twilight lanzo una mirada asesina a su familia. Por fortuna todos fueron salvados de un horrible destino por la llegada de las ensaladas.

La cena procedió sin problemas. Nyx encontraba los procedimientos confusos y algo exasperantes; vivir con Twilight la había acostumbrado a "una comida, un platillo" y la habían enseñado a limpiar su plato. Aquí le seguían cambiando el plato o tazón y ¡muchas veces antes de que acabara! Twilight sin embargo no decía nada, así que Nyx pensó que debía de estar bien esta vez.

Ella realmente tenía hambre, pero el hecho de que los meseros se llevaran el plato levitando muchas veces a medio bocado la estaba poniendo de malas. Así que comenzó a quejarse cuando el mesero se llevó su ensalada a medio terminar - ¡aun no acababa! – exclamo, pero Twilight le hizo callar y le dijo que habría más cosas para comer, que disfrutara la demás comida. Nyx obedeció acallando sus quejas. Pero se dedicó a mirar feo a cualquiera de los meseros que se movía antes de tiempo. Al ser estos unos profesionales, Los meseros y meseras ignoraron su expresión de molestia y siguieron con su trabajo.

El postre llego finalmente. Para la alegría de Nyx, era helado, arreglado para parecer pétalos de una rosa. Por una vez no le molesto que los chefs hicieran su comida toda elegante. - ¿qué tipo de helado era este? – le susurro a Twilight, mientras tomaba su cuchara.

-es gelato- le respondió Twilight susurrando.

intrigada, Nyx tomo una cucharada de él. - ¿a qué sabia el gelato? -

Twilight giro los ojos. -solo comete tu postre... -

Nyx obedeció. Al parecer el gelato sabia a fresa. Así que le entro al postre con gusto. _Voy a_ _ **morder**_ _al mesero si trata de quitarme_ _ **esto**_ _otra vez,_ pensó para sí misma.

Por fortuna nadie fue mordido. (3) mientras los ponis se acomodaban en sus asientos, comenzaron a platicar entre ellos para digerir la comida, Cadence se puso de pie y fue hacia el podio y el micrófono. Con las cucharas flotando sobre postres a medio comer, los flashes comenzaron a destellar y una multitud de ponis contuvo el aliento.

-Mis queridos ponis de Imperio de Cristal... no, siguán comiendo – dijo ella con una sonrisa. -El postre es excelente y sería una pena que se desperdiciara. Estimados ponis, les agradecemos su asistencia. Hay cuestiones que debemos discutir.

-Por cerca de dos años desde la caída del rey Sombra, he sido su Princesa. Ha sido un periodo de aclimatación y recuperación para todos nosotros, con tantos cambios que hay que hacer para que el Imperio se ajuste al nuevo mundo en el que se encuentra...-

El discurso siguió por ese camino un rato. La mayoría le paso por encima a la cabeza de Nyx. Todos los ponis aplaudieron educadamente cuando termino; Luego ella introdujo al tío Shiney -El Príncipe consorte Shining Armor…- dijo para dar espacio a que el tomara el podio.

-Gracias. Ha sido mi deber y honor servir como su Capitán interino de la guardia. Como siempre, estoy enterado de que esto ha causado ciertas incertidumbres... e insatisfacciones... con algunos de ustedes. – entonces hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta. Varios ponis se veían nerviosos, como si los hubieran señalado a ellos específicamente. -Yo se… y entiendo. Que como muchas medidas temporales fue necesario en su momento. Sin embargo, hemos llegado al punto en que las fuerzas permanentes del Imperio están finalmente listas. Así que es mi honor presentarles a sus nuevos capitanes de las Guardias, civil, nacional y real. -

Dos sementales y una yegua de cristal se pusieron de pie, todos llevando uniformes de gala, entre aplausos entusiastas y algunos murmullos sorprendidos. Nyx se acercó a su madre y susurro. - ¿por qué todo mundo actúa tan raro? -

-No estoy segura, Nyx- confeso Twilight. - ¿no puede ser por que una de ellas sea fémina? -

 _-No exactamente-_ susurro una voz en sus oídos. Sorprendidas ambas voltearon al rededor. Aunque la expresión de Cadence no había cambiado, Twilight pudo ver como su cuerno brillaba levemente. _Ah, el conjuro del viento silbador_ dijo Twilight al comprender.

La princesa siguió su "charla" levantando su copa de vino para cubrir que hablaba. _-Tradicionalmente en el Imperio, la cabeza de la guardia personal del rey o reina es femenina-_ explico. _-nunca masculina. Tomen eso como quieran. Poner a un potro a defender la corona les parece… inusual, igual que el poner a una yegua al frente de la guardia civil. Diferencias de perspectivas sobre donde está la espalda de la manada me imagino. -_

Nyx no estaba segura de lo que todo eso significaba, pero decidió no ahondar más. Muchas de las cosas por las que los ponis se quejaban a ella le parecían confusas. Ella vio como su tío se sentaba. Se veía… cansado y triste.

Cadence volvió al podio. -Ese fue uno de los múltiples anuncios que se les harán a los habitantes del imperio- dijo ella. -Primero quiero anunciar que, de acuerdo con la constitución del imperio, la casa de transición finalmente ha aprobado una fecha para las elecciones de... -

La cosa siguió así mientras Cadence hacia varios anuncios, promulgaba nuevas leyes, revocaba otras, hablaba sobre nuevos proyectos de construcción y tratados comerciales... en el fondo de su mente, Nyx descubrió que estaba muy, muy, pero muy feliz de no acabar gobernando Equestria después de todo. Al parecer habría acabado teniendo demasiado trabajo que hacer… y que seria aburrido. ¿y eso era cuando le _agradabas_ a los ponis y _querían_ que gobernaras!

Hubo entonces una pausa en de parte de Cadance, mientras más flashes destellaban. Ningún poni pareció dares cuenta, pero había un ligero temblor en las alas de Cadance mientras se preparaba para hacer un anuncio final. -hay una última cosa que hay que abordar el día de hoy- dijo ella con voz clara y firme. -debido a ciertos descubrimientos que se han hecho recientemente y por revelaciones hechas a mi persona por fuentes de mi entera confianza, como Princesa del Imperio de Cristal voy a comisionar un proyecto de investigación histórico y arqueológico. Uno que tendrá gran significado para el Imperio y sea de gran importancia para tanto Equestria como el Imperio... y posiblemente para todos los ponis. Hubo un murmullo que surgió entre todos los reunidos. -para darles más detalles les presento a la poni que he elegido personalmente para dirigir este proyecto: Twilight Sparkle, La mejor aprendiz de la Princesa Celestia. -

Twilight respire hondo para tranquilizarse. Nyx se acercó a ella y le dio una caricia con su trompa para apoyarla. Twilight le sonrió y luego volvió su atención al podio. Ella se dirigió al público oculto bajo las luces de los flashes.

-Desde mi llegada he estado a cargo de la reorganización de la Gran Librería del Imperio de Cristal- dijo. -Durante mi trabajo me he familiarizado con La historia y el folklore de este. Particularmente la historia de su fundación, de parte del Canceller Level Head. -algunos ponis dejaron escapar exclamaciones ante esto; después de todo era un cuento tradicional entre muchos de ellos. -y para mi sorpresa descubrí que esta conectado con la leyenda de los corazones cálidos en Equestria. Por lo que he aprendido aquí, de ustedes, podría resultar en grandes cambios en los libros de historia en la propia Equestria. Por no mencionar los gritos y sombrerazos [7] en la sociedad histórica de Equestria. - hubo risas por este comentario.

-Pero lo que descubrimos va más allá de solo corregir unos pocos cuentos folclóricos... aunque sea importante también- siguió ella. -lo que se nos ha revelado, dice que su propia nación ha sido fundada basada en descubrimientos científicos… una rana completa ce descubrimientos que cambiarían al mundo… que se perdió en las arenas del tiempo. Descubrimientos sobre la naturaleza misma de la magia, hechas por sus propios fundadores. – La multitud comenzó a murmurar nuevo. -aquellos con quien he hablado, de entre su gente, suelen decir que son exageraciones o invenciones, cosas agregadas después por los folkloristas o cuenta cuentos para darle más color a la historia. - (Esto era verdad; Aunque los ponis del Imperio conocían la historia del que el Canciller Level Head había creado el corazón, la mayoría creía que era una invención o algún tipo de mal entendido, hasta los historiadores creían que era algún tipo de distorsión o confusión… que quizás el Canciller superviso el trabajo o que quizás solo había sido un granjero de rocas que había provisto el cristal del que los unicornios habían encantado.)

-Pero como yo misma he visto, sé que eso no es verdad. Aunque la evidencia sobre esta historia es poca y dispersa es muy sólida. - (de nuevo era verdad. La había conseguido por sí misma. Con la ayuda de Cadence y al amparo de la oscuridad ella había examinado el Corazón. Toda la magia tenía su propia "huella." La magia de Discord era fundamentalmente diferente de la de los unicornios; la de los Alicornios se parecía más pero aun así era única... aunque las capas exteriores del Corazón tenían la inconfundible señal del trabajo de los unicornios, en el núcleo había una señal que Twilight jamás había visto, una que no coincidía con Alicornio, Draconequs o cualquier otra raza mágica que ella conociera.)- Los ponis terrestres realmente practicaron una magia estructurada. -

Susurros de asombro llenaron la habitación. -lo que es más, los archivos indican que el Chanciller Level Head tomo medidas para proteger su trabajo del paso del tiempo, Aun después de su muerte. Puede que su trabajo se perdiera con el tiempo, _pero aún pueden ser recuperados._ Para ese fin, por el bien de la ciencia y para avanzar el bienestar de os ponis terrestres, Los ponis de cristal y todas las tribus en general, yo voy a dirigir una expedición conjunta de Equestria y el Imperio, para descubrir y desenterrar la tumba de Level Head.-

Los susurros se convirtieron en un clamor. Los ponis de las noticias se pusieron de pie, tratando de gritar sus preguntas más fuerte que los demás. Los destellos de los flashes se volvieron un torrente continuo que hizo llorar los ojos de Nyx incluso con los lentes puestos. Ella levanto su casco tratando de cubrirse los ojos. Los destellos hacían que su extremidad resaltara entre negro y blanco por el contraste…

No. no eran solo las sombras. _Su casco realmente se veía negro_. Cada vez que un flash destellaba su disfraz blanco como la nieve desaparecías un instante. Y ahora ocurrían tan rápido que parecía como si no tuviera disfraz en lo absoluto.

Nyx sintió como el pánico se apoderaba de ella. Quien la miraba con los ojos como platos. -Oh, oh- le escuchó decir.

Sus miradas lo dijeron todo:

 _¿ahora qué hacemos_ _?_

\- ¡Es ELLA! -

Nyx soltó un chillido del pánico y casi se muere del susto. ¡alguien la había visto! ¡mientras su disfraz fallaba alguien la había visto y la reconoció! ¡era el fin! Miro genéticamente al rededor. ¿no podía ser Bright Eyes? No, él estaba en su mesa, tapándose la boca con sus cascos. Y El miraba a…

Nyx siguió su vista hasta otra mesa. Donde una pareja de la clase alta se sentaba, junto a ellos había un potro en un muy incómodo traje de señorito. Nyx lo reconoció en el acto; Era el líder de los bullies del teatro. ¡el había retrocedido hasta pegarse al costado de su padre y la señalaba a ella directamente con un casco, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y le temblaba su brazo. _\- ¡es ella! ¡Es la vamponi! –_ Grito con el mismo tono de una colegiala. _Oh, no._

La atención de la multitud se volvió hacia el porto y el escándalo que hacía. Sus padres estaban muy ocupados sujetándolo y regañándolo por hacer una escena en público; él estaba muy frenético tratando de decir que no era así, que ella era un vampiro, que todo era un truco y que ella y sus seguidores de la noche saltarían a chuparle la sangre a todos...

La avergonzada familia se dio por vencida y se apresuró a ir hacia la puerta, para la preocupación o diversión de la multitud. Mientras todos se distraían con el grupo en retirada, Nyx aprovecho para desaparecer bajo la mesa.

Unos instantes después Spike la siguió; ella sintió ganas de abrazarlo por eso. -está bien, grandioso ¿ahora qué hacemos? – murmuro en voz baja.

\- ¿quizás podamos movernos a escondidas hasta la puerta? – dijo Nyx en un gemido.

Spike negó con la cabeza. -ninguna está lo suficientemente cerca para llegar sin que nos vean- le respondió. -creo que es mejor quedarnos aquí hasta que veamos una oportunidad-

La orilla del mantel se levantó en ese momento (por fortuna no fue del lado que daba a los invitados). Ambos miraron así ahí; era Shining Armor. Estaba inclinado hacia un lado tanco como se atrevía sin verse sospechoso, los miraba con el rabillo del ojo. - ¿Qué? ¿Diablos? ¿Esta? ¿pasando?- dijo entre labios con los dientes apretados, mientras trataba desesperadamente de parecer como que sonreía.

-Los flashes de las cámaras- respondió Spike. -hacen desaparecer el disfraz de Nyx momentáneamente. -

Shining se enderezo y miro a los camarógrafos frente a él. Ellos parecían tener equipo muy ordinario, cámaras comunes con los nuevos flashes de cristal… "Manzanas de caballo" [8] murmuró para sí mismo. -los cristales que usan en esos nuevos bulbos de luz deben ser capaces de penetrar las ilusiones. (4)- él se sentó otra vez y pensó con rapidez. -muy bien, Nyx, tienes que ir al baño. -

-no, no tengo ganas- dijo Nyx confundida. Qué momento más tonto para… -

-si tienes que ir. - insistió Shining mientras hacía señas para que lo siguiera.

\- ¿que? Oh. - Nyx rápidamente salió de debajo de la mesa, Spike salió detrás de ella. Shining Armor los escolto de forma casual fuera de la habitación, sonriendo como si nada y diciendo cosas como -la pequeña tiene que atender asuntos urgentes- [9] a cualquiera que los miraran el tío siempre dedicado... y que casualmente se colocó para bloquear la vista de los camarógrafos y sus destellantes equipos. Entre el tumulto por el anuncio de Twilight (que había comenzado a responder preguntas de la audiencia) y el remanente de la distracción causada por el escándalo que armo el potrillo, lograron llegar al lobby sin problemas.

Los res respiraron aliviados cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos. - ¿ahora qué? - pregunto Nyx.

-pues nos vamos a las habitaciones reales- dijo Shining. -Gracias al creador no hay flashes destellantes ahí… ups.-

\- ¡su majestad! -

Nyx se volvió a ver quién era. Había otro grupo en el Lobby en ese momento; El bully del cine y su familia. El bully estaba recibiendo una regañina de antología por esa escena que había hecho, de parte de al parecer toda su familia. Su padre un poni algo calvo de hombros anchos que parecía tener demasiado sobre sus hombros en muy poco tiempo, había visto al príncipe consorte y a su sobrina y había dirigido a su pequeña manada en su dirección, llevando a su hijo de la oreja con la boca. El joven grito, pero siguió a su progenitor tropezando.

 _-Oh cielos, mantén la calma-_ les murmuró disimuladamente Shining Armor a Spike y Nyx. -Si ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? - dijo, a los ponis que se aproximaban.

El grupo llego hasta ellos. El padre escupió la oreja de su hijo e hizo una inclinación respetuosa. -su majestad, nosotros queremos disculparnos sinceramente por la escena allá atrás- dijo. - Mi hijo se ha vuelto adicto a esas horribles "películas de horror" ya sabe eso que está de moda ahora y me temo que lo ha hecho… impresionable y temeroso… -

 _\- ¡no es así! -_

Una yegua arrugada, presumiblemente la matriarca de la familia, le dio un sopapo arriba de las orejas. -silencio niño- dijo.

-…ejem. Como sea, queremos disculparnos- termino de decir incomodo el padre.

-Ah bueno, si... potrillos, ya saben cómo son- respondió tratando de parecer casual Shining Armor.

-por supuesto. ... vamos, Gregory, discúlpate con la señorita- ordeno el padre.

La cara de joven era una tormenta, pero en cuanto miro a Nyx esta se llenó de miedo. - ¡No lo hare! Yo real mente lo vi. Ella es una vamponi. ¡es de ella de quien les hable antes! ¡la del cine! -

-Basta de tonterías, Gregory- dijo su madre en tono cansado.

\- ¡es la verdad! ¡ella está usando algún tipo de disfraz mágico! – dijo mientras la señalaba de forma dramática, con los ojos cómicamente abiertos, recargándose tan fuerte en su madre que literalmente la empujo un poco. _\- ¡Ella es Maligna!-_

El contraste entre el exageradamente dramático potro y la pequeña potrilla blanca, que llevaba un vestido todo lleno de holanes, que simplemente estaba ahí parada con cara de perplejidad fue demasiado. Shining Armor tuvo que luchar para contener una risa. -todas se ven así a esa edad no es así chico- dijo el con una sonrisa. Nyx lo miro con la nariz arrugada. Él se rio y le guiño un ojo. -no te preocupes pequeño, estarán mucha más interesados en uno en el otro en unos años… -

 _-Euuuu-_ exclamo Nyx, mirando al potro con desdén.

Gregory miro veloz mente a todos los adultos que se reían a su alrededor. - ¡es que son todos ESTUPIDOS? ¿por qué nadie me cree? ¡ella está usando un disfraz mágico! – entonces se fijó en la banda para el cabello que llevaba Nyx. -eso, apuesto a que esto lo hace… - dijo mientras saltaba a tratar de arrancarle la banda de la cabeza a Nyx.

Nyx dio un grito y se defendió, luchando con un potro que era mucho más grande, fuerte y agresivo. Los adultos gritaron de la sorpresa, Pero antes de que algún poni o dragón pudiera intervenir…

 _¡PAF!_

El potro se fue de nalgas al piso con fuerza. Sujetando su hocico con ambos cascos mientras lanzaba un sonoro aullido. Todos vieron la escena impactados. Pero la más sorprendida era la propia Nyx; que se sentó en el piso y miro con la boca abierta su propio casco. -Yo... no era mi intención… -

-Y creo que eso es más que suficiente para una tarde- suspiro Shining. -Vámonos Nyx. -

El padre de Gregory se golpeó la cara con un casco mientras su esposa y su madre levantaban al potro que lloraba. -Llévalo al carruaje cariño- ordeno sobre su hombro. Luego se volvió aún más apenado hacia Shining Armor. -Su Majestad, las palabras no pueden expresar … -

Shining Armor lo miro sin emociones. -Entonces Seguro las acciones hablaran más- le dijo, en un tono ligeramente acido. -Su hijo evidentemente está acostumbrado a alzarle el casco a aquellos que son más pequeños y débiles que él. Quizás deberían poner más atención en cómo le están educando, si es que realmente no quieren ofender. Nyx, Spike, sigan me. - Spike ayudo a una tambaleante Nyx a ponerse de pie. Y deliberadamente le lanzo una mirada enojada y algo de humo de su nariz al poni mientras pasaba apresuradamente a su lado para seguir al príncipe.

Nyx troto obedientemente tras de su tío, sacudida por el curso de los eventos. Nunca había sido asaltada físicamente por un potro. Nunca había golpeado a otro potrillo antes, tampoco. Sentía como sus entrañas se agitaban; Y podía sentir como su postre de helado se volvía una dura roca de hielo en su estómago.

Shining no dijo nada hasta que puso entre ellos algunas vueltas y el sonido que hacia el potro de nariz sangrante finalmente se perdió. -que buen golpe- murmuro, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para que Spike y Nyx lo oyeran. - ¡te enseño eso tu madre? -

Spike contuvo una carcajada. Nyx solo se sonrojo, luego se hundió un poco. -N-no- respondió. -en serio… ¡simplemente _paso…!_ -

-No es nada que él no se hubiera ganado- dijo su tío. Luego se puso serio. -lección importante aquí; nunca dejes que un potro o semental te maltrate de esa forma. Si lo intentan, solo rómpeles la nariz como acabas de hacer ¿entendido? - amilanada, Nyx asintió.

-esto va a traer problemas ¿verdad? – murmuro Spike.

Shining Armor suspiro y se alzó de hombros, luego sonrió. -algo que he aprendido en este trabajo, es que siempre va a haber problemas. Usualmente del tipo mezquino, pequeño y estúpido del que nuca vas a adivinar que va a causarlo. Así que no tiene caso preocuparse por adelantado. -

-te creo totalmente- dijo Spike, mientras le daba a Shining Armor dos pulgares arriba.

-por ahora- continuo Shining Armor -creo que nos ganamos el derecho de escondernos en nuestras habitaciones de la vista de la prensa por lo que resta del día. Así que vamos antes de que Nyx tengo que golpear a alguien as. -

-Oyee- se quejó Nyx. Shining solo se rio y le alboroto la melena.

Luego aceleraron el paso con un poco de mejor humor.

* * *

Fue al día siguiente que todo se fue al carajo.

Por fortuna era un día de asueto. La Corte Real y la mayoría de gobierno cerraban el fin de semana, así que la familia real… sobrina, cuñada y dragón adoptado incluidos… desfrutaban alegremente de su forzada inactividad.

Mucha de la noche anterior había pasado con cierto Tío, sobrina y asistente número uno explicando su repentina desaparición de la cena. Y subsecuentemente habían sido interrogados por el incidente en cine y cierto encuentro de la noche anterior. Así que tanto el Tío como la sobrina habían sido regañados por no contar nada de lo sucedido en esa ocasión. Pero solo se fueron con una llamada de atención, para su alivio. Ningún poni estaba feliz por lo sucedido, pero todos coincidieron en que tenía caso aumentar el problema, así que decidieron llevarse el día siguiente de buen humor.

El Tío Shining estaba disfrutando de una lectura ligera y La tía Cadence había decidido probar algunas actividades de repostería, horneando unas galletas (plan que fue alegremente secundado por Spike, Peewee y Nyx.) Twilight, la eterna workaholic, hizo un viaje veloz a la biblioteca para traer algo de trabajo a casa.

En cuanto a Nyx, su encuentro demasiado cercano de la noche anterior la había afectado y en este momento se sentía con ganas de tontear. Así que ella andaba merodeando por el lugar con una colcha sobre su cabeza a modo de capucha, pretendiendo ser "Evil-Linda, Malvada dama de la malvadosidad" y haciendo "malvadas" proclamas a diestra y siniestra. Shining Armor Y Cadence luchaban con todo para no estallar en carcajadas.

Nyx se encorvo mientras entraba como un tapete reptante a la sala de lectura y se acercó sigilosamente a donde su tío estaba sentado. -jurr, jurr, jurr- dijo, imitando la rasposa y anfibiesca voz de la criatura sapo de la película que vio el otro día. [10] - ¡Ya estoy aquí! soy Evil-Linda, Malvada dama de la malvadosidad. Y soy, muy malvada... -

-sin duda lo eres- dijo Shining, cambiando la página de su libro.

-Siiii. ¡Soy tan malvada que yo... _yo me asusto a mí misma_! Así de mala soy. -

-ha sido debidamente registrado- dijo Shining mordiéndose el interior de sus cachetes.

\- ¡ahora me quedare aquí y te hare maldades! – dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer pases arcanos con sus cascos en la dirección de su tío. _\- ¡malo, malo, malo, malo! -_

Fue entonces que se escuchó una campanilla sonar en dirección de la cocina. -quizás quieras ir a sembrar el mal en dirección de la cocina- le comento su tío. -suena a que la primera tanda de galletas esta lista. -

-Oooh- -maldad, maldad, maldad– se escuchó que decía mientras se retiraba. Shining Armor se rio mientras seguía leyendo su libro.

Cadence acababa de colocar otra charola de galletas a hornear cuando descubrió que un montículo móvil bajo una colcha de retazos la acompañaba. -Soy yo, ¡Evil-Linda! - anuncio el montículo, mientras hacía pases místicos con dos pequeños cascos negros. - ¡Dama de la Malvadosidad! -

\- ¿quiere Evil-Linda probar algunas galletas de chispas de chocolate? - Cadence dijo entre risitas.

El montículo se detuvo a pensarlo un momento. -Depende. ¿son galletas _malvadas_? -

-bueno si comes demasiadas te darán dolor de estómago- respondió Cadence.

-funciona para mí- dijo "Evil Linda". Así que se sentó en una silla de un salto. Cadence le sirvió a la tenebrosa colcha un vaso de leche y un plato con un par de galletas. -ja, ja- grazno Evil-Linda. -me comeré una ahora...- dijo levantando una galleta. -y la otra más tarde... -

\- ¿por qué? – pregunto Cadence.

-para espantarme el apetito para la cena. Porque soy _malvadaaaaaa_ ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! - una galleta desapareció bajo la capucha de colcha de retazos, acompañada de ruidosos sonidos de comer. -Oh, vaya ¡está muy bien esta galleta tía Cadence! - exclamo en su voz normal Nyx.

-muchas gracias… -

\- ¡Oh no! – exclamo de pronto "Evil Linda."

\- ¿que? -

-Yo soy Evil-Linda ¡Dama de la Malvadosidad! ¡y esta es una _buena_ galleta! – "Evil Linda" colapso en el piso. -Oh no, oh no, que mundo, que mundo, quien hubiera pensado que mi bella maldad seria destruida por una galleta buena, Me derrito, Me derritoooooooo... blargh me morí. - Nyx se tendió cuan larga era en el piso, con la lengua de fuera, Mientras Cadence se carcajeaba tan fuerte que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Spike llego en ese momento corriendo, llevaba a Peewee parado en su cabeza. -Hey, huele a que se cocinan galletas- dijo. -puedo tener una… - entonces se detuvo y miro la escena frente a el: Nyx tirada en el piso, envuelto en una colcha, con sus cuatro patitas al aire, y con migajas de galletas en la cara, Cadence por su parte se lanzaba agua a la cara y trataba de controlar un ataque de hipo que le había dado tomándose un vaso de agua. Así que miro a ambas con una ceja arqueada. - ¿debería irme y volver cuando la escena tenga sentido? -

Entonces se oyó como se abría y cerraba una puerta. Nyx se puso de pie de un salto. - ¡mama volvió! – a prisa se limpió la cara de los restos de galleta con una pata y corrió hacia a la puerta. Cadence y Spike trotaron detrás de ella.

La alcanzaron en el estudio. Twilight en verdad había vuelto. Pero se veía increíblemente agitada. -Hey, Twily ¿qué pasa? – pregunto Shining, bajando su libro.

Twilight se sentó en el sofá y vacío sus alforjas. Uno estaba lleno de los papeles que había ido a buscar. El otro estaba a reventar de periódicos. -parece que no salimos tan indemnes como creímos anoche- dijo con cansancio, mientras abría uno para que lo vieran.

 _EDICION ESPECIAL,_ exclamaba la portada. _En medio de la crisis y la especulación, el Nuevo Proyecto Real._ Shining y Cadence vieron los artículos. La mayoría eran sobre el anuncio, especialmente sobre el proyecto para desenterrar la tumba Perdida. La mayoría eran especulación y escándalo, señalando los pros y los contras. -no entiendo tu punto, Twiley- dijo Shining, alzándose de hombros. -sí, hay muchas cosas negativas, pero nada que no esperáramos... -

-no en las historias, Shiney- replico Twilight. -las fotos. Míralas… - dijo mientas cambiaba las páginas: había una página doble de fotos de la cena y varias estaban centradas en Nyx.

Una Nyx con el pelaje completamente negro. Ella estaba en la mayoría de ellas y no pocas estaban centradas en ella. Nyx acariciando a Twilight, Nyx hacienda muecas a los meseros por su gelato, Nyx saludando a su amigo... un camarógrafo particularmente agudo de vista había logrado tomar una de ella gritando a pleno pulmón en el micrófono. En ella hasta podías ver sus pequeñas alas extendiéndose mientras se inclinaba al frente.

Shining Armor se golpeó la cara. -por supuesto. Su disfraz parpadeaba cada vez que las luces de los flashes se encendían y estos solo lo hacen… -

-cuando los camarógrafos toman fotos- termino por el Twilight. Ella casi saco su cara a través del periódico. -ya están comenzando a especular; ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué el disfraz? Y cuando estos periódicos lleguen a Equestria...-

-la gente comenzara a conectar los pequeños y lindos puntos Alicornio negro a la velocidad de la luz- murmuro Shining Armor.

Nyx se mordió el labio inferior y se pegó al costado de su madre. -Lo siento… - dijo.

-nada de eso- le ordeno Twilight. -no es tu culpa. – dijo y soltó un suspiro. -Rarity tenía razón. La honestidad era la mejor política desde el principio. -(5) luego miro a su hermano y cuñada. - ¿ahora qué? -

-lo único que Podemos hacer supongo, tomar las cosas como vienen- respondió la Princesa Cadence.

* * *

Notas del Autor

1) _La expectativa de vida promedio de una bola antiestrés en el agarre mágico de Twiligth se media en minutos._

 _2) Cuando la respuesta a ser introducidos a tus salvadores menos de un año después del hecho era: ¿los elementos de la que? Te das cuenta de que el lapso de atención de la población es más corto que la vida de una efímera._

 _3) aun que cuando se acercaron demasiado, ella estuvo apunto de hacerlo._

 _4) uno de los efectos secundarios de que cada dos objetos que te encontrabas era mágico, significaba que "efectos imprevistos" ya no era aplicable y no describía para nada la situación._

 _5) el hecho de que este consejo hubiera venido no de Applejack, si no de Rarity… una poni que se pasaba dos horas cada mañana escondiendo su cara bajo capas de maquillaje y pestañas falsas y quien era la principal sospechosa de entrar a los archivos de la alcaldía de Ponyville a volver ilegible el año de nacimiento de su certificado de nacimiento, lo hacía aún más mordaz._

* * *

Notas del traductor

1] en ingles usa el termino "allowance" o mesada en español, pero en México ignoro si en otros países es lo mismo a las mesadas se les llama así, domingos. Dado que es un recuerdo de mi infancia me hizo gracia que Nyx como niña que es usara ese termino en vez de normal.

2] en ingles dicen "blow a raspberry" a lo que Nyx y Spike hacen, también conocido como Bronx Cheer, desconozco si tiene un nombre en español. **Después me entere que se llaman pedorretas.** XD

3] dícese de un banquete como parte de un evento oficial donde el anuncio es mas importante que la calidad de la comida, que por lo general es mala. Por eso en ingles los conocen como cena de pollo de plástico. Yo lo llamara cena de suelas de zapato XD.

4] La casa (o cámara) de los Lords "house of lords" en ingles es el equivalente a una cámara de diputados o senado, pero hecho con nobles que usualmente heredan el puesto. En vez de ser elegidos, en Inglaterra hay una. Evidentemente al ser una cámara formada por "Nobles" tiende a solo preocuparse de sus intereses y beneficios. Mas o menos como la cámara de diputados de México. Por ello tras una guerra civil en Inglaterra se creó una cámara de los comunes para servir de contra peso a la cámara de los lords.

5] hasta antes de este Fanfic "roll his eyes" lo había traducido literalmente "giro sus ojos", pero resulta que esta es una traducción mas aceptada, como sea usare ambos términos intercambiablemente.

6] es una sopa de pescado que se hace en Marsella. Ni idea de a que diablos se refieren cuando dicen que a la sopa le falta booya. Tal vez se lo inventaron en el momento pensando que booya es el ingrediente principal. Pero parece implicar que el caldo solo tiene un sabor muy ligero tal vez casi imperceptible.

7] es un termino que se usa en México para decir que una discusión se vuelve tan fuerte que puede acabar con la violencia física. En ingles usan el "scream and hair pulling" literalmente gritar y jalarse el pelo.

8] para quien no lo recuerde es un eufemismo para no decir una grosería en este caso relacionada con excreciones.

9] pa pronto hacer del uno, ir al trono de porcelana, etc.

10] ósea hacia una voz similar a la de Gollum. De hecho, considerando que la película que vieron es una versión poni del "hobbit"


	13. Chapter 13

La Familia de Nyx

Autor Original: RHJunior

Traductor y corrector: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 13

* * *

El tren llego a la estación del Imperio de Cristal acompañado de una nube de vapor. Ponis de todo Equestria salieron de los vagones, ansiosos de poner un pie en esta nueva tierra, saludar a amigos y familia, o apresurarse a salir a emprender nuevos negocios. En medio de toda esa conmoción llego una pareja de unicornios de mediana edad. La Yegua era de un ligero color lavanda, con una crin blanco y purpura además de una cutie mark de tres estrellas; El Potro era de un azul oscuro, con crin azul y en el flanco llevaba dos lunas crecientes. El arrastraba un notable montón de equipaje detrás de suyo, luchando por sostenerlo en su magia. -Sabes, creo que debimos avisarles que veníamos- dijo él. -Podríamos causar más problemas si nos aparecemos de repente... -

-estamos hablando de nuestros _vástagos_ ¿recuerdas? – replico la yegua. - ¿nuestra hija e hijo? Si les avisamos con tiempo se la van a pasar todo el tiempo esperando mientras se ponen neuróticos... -

-Y seguramente el olvidara mencionarlo hasta el último momento de todos modos- concedió el Semental, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Su mujer le trono la lengua. -Eso no es muy justo que digamos, Night Light. Solo perdemos contacto una vez con el… y eso paso cuando se fue de servicio con la guardia… y nunca nadie le dejara olvidarlo... -

-Eso es porque regreso ya _comprometido,_ Velvet- hizo notar Night Light. - ¡Con una Princesa! ¡Yo creo que eso hubiera ameritado al menos una o dos tarjetas postales! -

-Si claro, como si no supieras que ellos dos ya tenían citas cuando ella era la niñera de nuestra pequeña- le dijo algo burlona Twilight Velvet. -A ver si así dejas de pasar todo tu tiempo mirando por un telescopio. Cielos, no es este lugar todo _brillante_... -

Los padres de Twilight y Shining habían llegado finalmente al Imperio de Cristal.

No había tardado mucho para que las noticias y las fotos de Nyx, llegaran hasta Canterlot y el resto de Equestria. Cumpliendo las predicciones de Twilight, los restos truncados del diario de Level Head… estaban haciendo que los historiadores se tiraran del cabello. Muchos insistían que los diarios Debian ser falsos; otros aseguraban que era alguna estafa organizada por el Imperio de Cristal o que debía de ser una de las bromas largamente olvidadas de la Princesa Celestia. (1)

En cuanto al poni promedio... bueno, era difícil cuantificar una reacción. Pero Twilight Velvet y Night Light habían criado a Shining Armor y a Twilight Sparkle y cuando ambos estaban involucrados ellos podían oler los problemas de la misma forma que otros podían hacerlo con la gasolina. En el momento en que vieron el primer titular en los periódicos, abandonaron todo lo que estaban haciendo, prepararon su equipaje y subieron al siguiente tren con dirección al Imperio de Cristal. Alguien se estaba metiendo con sus niños y que el creador tuviera misericordia de ellos cuando Papa y Mama Sparkle llegaran.

-Cielos, no esperaba que esto fuera tan pronto- exclamo Velvet, temblando cuando el aire frio soplo algunas copas de nieve en la plataforma. Un chal levito entonces hasta sus hombros. -Oh, gracias, cariño- dijo ella. -debe de haber alguna forma para llegar hasta el Palacio desde aquí, que no involucre caminar...- dijo mientras miraba a lo largo y ancho de la plataforma, buscando alguna pista.

\- ¿me pareció oír que necesitan ir al Palacio? - dijo una voz. La pareja de ponis de Canterlot se dio la Vuelta para ver a un poni musculoso que tiraba de un trineo en uno de los extremos de la plataforma. -son dos bits. Y dos extras por el equipaje, me parece- dijo mientras veía la enorme pirámide de maletas.

\- ¡por supuesto, es perfecto! – respondió Velvet. Luego le pago mientras su marido cargaba el equipaje. Luego de abordar el trineo se movieron a un paso alegre. -pueden usar las cobijas a sus pies para cubrirse- dijo el poni del trineo. -aunque solo tardaremos unos minutos no tiene caso recibir una quemadura por frio o congelarse. - la pareja alegremente se cubrió. -vaya cosas- siguió el poni con su plática mientras trotaba sobre la nieve. -ustedes son el segundo viaje que hago al palacio en este mes... -

Algún tiempo más tarde, Nyx escucho una conmoción afuera de las puertas de las habitaciones reales. Sonaba como que el mayordomo (2) estaba intercambiando "Algunas palabras" (3) con alguien. Así que ella fue al vestíbulo y vio a dos ponis de la guardia algo nerviosos y al mayordomo trabados en una discusión con otros dos ponis de más edad.

Ahora para ser justos, Nyx los habría reconocido en otras circunstancias. Después de todo Twilight le había mostrado fotografías de sus padres… los abuelos de Nyx… y le había contado sobre ellos. En el pasado reciente, sin embargo, había sido acosada por ponis que te perseguían a todos lados gritando preguntas y prendiendo sus flashes en tu cara. Así que en ese momento solo eran dos ponis extraños usando lentes oscuros y raras camisas con impresiones florales que discutían con la servidumbre; la yegua en particular parecía ametralladora en sus intercambios con los dos guardias y el mayordomo (4) mientras agitaba lo que parecía un block de notas (5); el señor llevaba un porta cigarrillos en la boca y lo más alarmante de todo, una inmensa cámara fotográfica colgada del cuello. (6)

Al ver la cámara Nyx se detuvo en seco. Y fue cuando la pareja la vio. Todos se quedaron congelados un instante; Entonces la cara de la yegua se ilumino con una sonrisa encantadora. -Oh ¡ahí está! ¡Rápido, Night Light, toma le una foto! – el potro obedientemente tomo su cámara y se preparó para disparar.

\- ¡MAMAAAAA! – sin perder un segundo Nyx se dio la media Vuelta y salió disparada como si Tirek, Discord y Chrysalis la estuvieran persiguiendo.

Mientras que del lado de Twilight Velvet, su pequeño encuentro había sido una epifanía. Desde los eventos del retorno de Nightmare Moon, ella había estado... dividida. El regreso del enemigo más peligroso de Equestria, esta vez en su propio cuerpo, había sido un impacto aterrador para todos los ponis, Ella y Night Light no eran la excepción. Entonces sucedió la confusa abdicación y todos los eventos que lo habían rodeado... y al final la sorpresa, por correo postal no menos, de saber que su hija había _adoptado_ a la… ¿re-potrillizada? ¿era esa una palabra?... Nightmare Moon...

Al principio Velvet y Night Light habían protestado vehementemente. Ellos naturalmente y de forma sensible habían temido por la seguridad de Twilight Sparkle, incluso por su cordura y libre albedrio y naturalmente le habían rogado a Twilight que reconsiderara, conseguir ayuda, dejar a las princesas hacerse cargo de la descarrilada potrilla de Nightmare. Twilight bastante larga… y enfáticamente… había respondido para sorpresa de ambos. En una carta muy extensa... pobre del pequeño Spike, quien Seguro acabo agotado de ¡mandar tantos pergaminos... ! donde ella les había descrito la historia de Nyx y las circunstancias de su existencia y de forma calmada pero firme hizo claro que Nyx ahora era su hija y que no toleraría ninguna interferencia al respecto.

Sorprendidos y derrotados, habían mantenido dolorosamente su distancia desde entonces. Sin embargo, las preocupaciones de Twilight Velvet no habían desaparecido. Sus niños, sus bebes ya habían sido engañados y lastimados antes. Así que esa voz molesta de preocupación la había estado acosando con susurros todo el viaje hasta el Imperio -¿Qué tal si es un truco? ¿Y si es un plan de Nightmare Moon?- no se habían detenido ni un instante.

Pero en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que esa voz ya tenía competencia. En el momento en que había posado sus ojos en la pequeña potrilla negra de enormes ojos, una segunda voz llego rugiendo detrás de la primera y la ahuyento a los rincones más oscuros de su mente, mientras la aplastaba alegremente:

 _¡Soy abuela!_

-Oh dios, ahí esta… rápido, Night Light ¡tómale una foto! -

Su alegre realización solo fue igualada por el dolor que sufrió cuando la potrilla… _su nieta…_ los vio y salió huyendo del pánico, pidiendo a gritos a su madre. - ¿Qué...? ¿acaso fue algo que dije? - pregunto, lastimada. Night Light bajo la cámara, perplejo.

Un instante después Shining Armor apareció seguido de Twilight. Nyx estaba ahí también, medio escondida detrás de la cola de su madre y mirando a los intrusos de forma sospechosa. Shining Armor fue el primero en hablar. -muy bien, podría alguien decirme… ¿mama? ¿papa? ¿que hacen aquí? -

-...y que hacen con esa vestimenta? – intervino Twilight, mirando su mal gusto de turistas al vestir. Y ella que pensaba que los padres de Rarity se vestían mal.

-Bueno, es que estamos de vacaciones, jovencito- dijo Night Light. -Y nos pareció buena idea advertir por adelantado a los nativos. – dejando salir una increíblemente sonora carcajada. Sus hijos solo giraron los ojos; era igual que siempre; su padre, el astrónomo que creía que era comediante.

Shining Armor miro a los dos guardias. Y se inclinó. -no me molestare en preguntar cómo es que desobedecieron ordenes y trajeron a dos extraños a las habitaciones reales- les dijo.

Los guardias se veían mortificados, pero levantaron su labio inferior. Difícilmente era su culpa. La historia de lo que había pasado cuando la hermana del príncipe consorte llego ya era conocida y ningún poni de la Guardia Real quería ser el que estuviera ahí cuando su _madre_ se apareciera. -Nosotros... los reconocimos de sus fotos familiares, señor... y la verdad es que fueron… Muy persuasivos. Aceptaremos cualquier diciplina que… -

-No, no, no tienen de que preocuparse- murmuro Shining Armor. - _Ya conozco a mis padres._ Créanme, No ha sido creado aun el guardia capaz de detenerlos. Yo aun no tengo idea de cómo pudieron cruzar la puerta de rastrillo en mi primera semana de… no importa. Solo... regresen a su patrulla. - Aliviados, los dos guardias saludaron y se retiraron. - ¿Waldorf? ¿podrías traer algo de té para todos? Estoy Seguro de que mis padres querrán refrescarse después de su largo viaje. – El mayordomo hizo una educada caravana y se retiró.

-Oh y podrías enviar alguien a buscar nuestro equipaje, está en la acera- Twilight Velvet le dijo mientras se iba.

Nyx miro a los doy muy _extraños_ ponis desde atrás de su madre. - ¿quienes son? – le pregunto a Twilight en voz baja.

Twilight sonrió un poco. -Nyx, ellos son mis padre- le dijo.

\- … _nuestros_ padres- corrigió Shining Armor.

-Lo que los haces _tus abuelos_ \- termino de decir Twilight.

Nyx parpadeo sorprendida y se mordió los labios nerviosamente. ¿abuelos? Eso no le daba mucha confianza. Ella no tenía experiencia previa con los abuelos, excepto por Granny Smith y entre menos se dijera de eso era mejor. Ella se puso a un lado de Twilight, mirando a Velvet y Night Light con preocupación. - ¿y que se supone que haga? – le pregunto a su madre. Ante la mirada desconcertada de Twilight, ella protesto - ¡nunca tuve un abuelo y abuela antes! No sé nada de estas cosas... -

Twilight Velvet sintió como su sonrisa se ensanchaba. -Bueno, dulcecito, la rutina usual es que vengas y digas - ¡hola Abuelos! – Y que nos des un Gran Abrazo- dijo ella.

-Adelante, tontita- le dijo Twilight, dándole un empujoncito con su trompa.

Insegura primero, pero con más confianza a cada paso, Nyx cruzo la distancia que la separaba de los dos nuevos ponis en su vida. -Hola abuelos- dijo obedientemente. Para su sorpresa ellos se acercaron de golpe y la envolvieron en un doble abrazo y le hicieron caricias con sus trompas de forma cálida. Ella dejo escapar un gritito y se puso toda rígida, pero pronto se relajó y se adentró en el cálido abrazo, un calorcito le lleno su interior. -Creo que me gusta tener abuelos- comento.

Ellos se rieron un poco al oír esto. Twilight Velvet se alejó un poquito para poder verla bien. -Una nieta- dijo, con la voz llena de satisfacción. - ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin tengo una nieta! – Luego suspiro y miro a su hija. -Aunque debo decir que esperaba que esto viniera precedido de otras cosas. Una Proposición matrimonia, Una boda... Un _Prometido_...-

Twilight se puso seria al oír eso. - ¿por qué dices eso, acaso ya parece que ya me estoy quedando? - dijo con sarcasmo. -Solo porque aún no he conocido a ese poni especial… -

-solo decía cariño, digo usualmente suele suceder de _esa forma_ \- hizo notar Twilight Velvet. -primero llega el amor, luego el matrimonio y por último el carrito del bebe… -

-y los pañales- se entrometió Night Light. -no puedes culparla por saltarse esa parte, calabacita. -

-Eww- exclamo Nyx.

-y bien ¿ya conociste a alguien? – pregunto Twilight Velvet. -seria Bueno saberlo. -

\- ¡Mama! – se quejo Twilight.

\- ¡ya estamos trabajando en ello! – intervino Nyx en tono molesto.

Twilight se le quedo viendo. _\- ¡Nyx! -_

\- ¿en verdad? – pregunto Night Light, alzando una ceja.

Nyx asintió. -Hay un par de ponis que le gustan- dijo en tono de saber de qué hablaba. -le gusta el sr. Macintosh...o al menos le gusta verlo cuando trabaja y cree que nadie la está viendo a ella… -

 _\- ¡Nyx! –_ exclamo Twilight Sparkle mientras se le ponían rojas las mejillas.

-Oh, eso pasa- dijo Night Light con una sonrisa.

Nyx asintió de nuevo y se puso seria. -pero creo que a ella le gusta aún mas el Sr. Time Turner. -

\- ¿y como es que lo sabes? – pregunto Shining Armor.

-Por que cada vez que el va a la biblioteca a sacar un libro, la voz de mi mama se pone toda extraña, ella comienza a actuar toda boba y le pestañea o hace otras cosas… - y Nyx puso manos a las obras, imitando a su madre.

\- ¡NYX! – para ese momento la cara de Twilight brillaba en un rojo intenso.

\- ¿que? -

-Cielos, parece que va a ser Twilight la primera en enviarnos fotos familiares en el día de los corazones cálidos después de todo- dijo Twilight Velvet en broma. -te estas quedando atrás, Shiny. -

Shining Armor se limitó a levantar una ceja. -No estaba enterado de que eso fuera una carrera- dijo muy serio.

\- ¿y quien participa en esa carrera? – dijo una voz atrás de él. Shining se volvió a mirar; Cadence había decidido ir a ver de qué se trataba todo el ajetreo en el recibidor. Lo que inicio otra ronda de abrazos y saludos. - ¿sobre qué supuestamente nos estamos quedando rezagados? -

-Madre y Padre creen que Twily y Yo estamos en una competencia- respondió Shining. -El alegre Derby atómico familiar. El ganador debe tener dos punto cinco niños, uno punto cinco perros y una cabaña con garaje en los suburbios-

\- ¿así que vamos ganando? – pregunto una divertida Cadence.

-hasta ahora van empatados en puntos- respondió Night Light. -Shiny ya nos trajo una nuera, pero Twily regreso desde atrás con la primera nieta. – luego hizo una pausa. - ¿a menos que tenas noticias nuevas…? -

Cadence sonrió incomoda. -Ah, aun no hay heredero real- respondió.

-Oigan, no pueden culparnos, hemos trabajado duro en los nietos… - Shining Armor se detuvo a media frase poniéndose rojo como tomate y con la quijada colgándole.

 _\- ¡Shiny! –_ grito Twilight, poniendo sus cascos sobre los oídos de Nyx.

Shining Armor hizo un facehoof [1] mientras sus padres se carcajeaban por su metida de pata. -No puedo creer que me hicieran decir eso en voz alta- comento.

\- ¿ _eh, conque trabajando duro_ _en ello_? – pregunto con astucia Twilight Velvet, a una Cadence que se reía tontamente.

\- ¡MA-dre! – grito Twilight, escandalizada y presionando aún más fuerte sus cascos en las orejas de su hija.

Cadence se lo tomo con filosofía. -Sera mejor que lo crean- respondió, como si contara un secreto _, mientras le daba un caderazo juguetón a su aun avergonzado marido_.

 _\- ¡Cadence! –_ volvió a exclamar Twilight, con la voz alcanzando nuevas octavas.

 _\- ¡Au! Moma, me lastimas los oídos- se quejó_ Nyx.

Shining ni siquiera lo intento. El ya conocía a su familia. - ¡no deberíamos de entrar? – dijo con un suspiro. -podemos sentarnos a tomar té y a escandalizar de la forma apropiada a la servidumbre… Twily ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? Ella ya lo escucho todo. - Twilight se quejó y admitiendo la derrota, destapo los oídos de su hija. -vamos, entremos al estudio, así papa y mama, podrán decirnos que los trae al Imperio de Cristal. -

-Y además podremos contarle historias a nuestra nieta de cuando su mama y su tío tenían su edad- agrego Night Light, sonriendo alrededor del porta cigarros en su boca.

Twilight giro los ojos mientras seguía a su hermano. – esta va a ser otra larga velada de ustedes contando anécdotas vergonzosas de nosotros dos ¿no es así? -

-por supuesto que no, calabacita- dijo Night Light alegremente. -tengo un _set completamente nuevo_ de historias embarazosas sobre ustedes dos... -

* * *

El té fue servido en el estudio, por el único y singular Spike el Dragón. (7) algo de tiempo se pasó recuperándose del viaje y poniéndose al corriente de con la familia y por supuesto con una o dos anécdotas embarazosas, pero se podría decir que también divertidas de la infancia, antes de finalmente poder dirigir la conversación al asunto importante. -así que por que exactamente decidieron, ah ¿"vacacionar" en el Imperio de Cristal? - Cadence pregunto tranquilamente, mientras le daba un sorbo a su té de manzanilla.

-Los encabezados de las noticias por su puesto- respondió Night Light. Él se había quitado sus lentes y sombrero y ahora estaba casi acostado en un sillón demasiado acolchonado, mientras observaba a sus hijos y nuera.

-vimos las primeras noticias sobre Nyx y la Tumba y todos los cambios políticos que esto causaba- dijo una sobria Twilight Velvet. -fieles a su costumbre los medios habían entendido los hechos de forma algo revuelta, pero era fácil adivinar que ustedes estarían teniendo algún tipo de contratiempos. Como Ponis tratando de desenmascarar conspiraciones o armar escándalos por que Nyx está en el palacio y cosas por el estilo. -

\- entonces ¿qué es lo que han estado diciendo en Canterlot? – pregunto Shining Armor.

Night Light hizo notorios gestos con los cascos. -de todo- respondió. -cualquier cosa que se les ocurra. Que Nyx ha sido designada como heredera del Trono de Cristal. Que Nyx va a _Conquistar_ El trono de Cristal. Que Nyx es solo la fachada del plan real de Celestia o del plan de Luna o del secreto de Cadence… que es conquistar el imperio desde adentro o robarse los secretos de la Tumba perdida u destruir la Tumba o convertirla en parque de atracciones… - termino mientras se alzaba de hombros. -cada nueva teoría está más loca que la anterior. -

-Y luego están los que solo se quejan en general solo de Nyx- agrego Twilight Velvet. -Creo que todos los reporteros de Equestria están babeando por la posibilidad de hacer una Primera Plana sobre "El regreso de Nightmare Moon" o su re-re-regreso en este caso... – luego miro a la taza en sus cascos mientras jugaba distraídamente con ella. -No se necesita ningún tipo de super secreto conocimiento parental para saber que estando aquí con Nyx va a hacer lo que quiera que sea que van a hacer más difícil, si dejamos que la prensa se salga con la suya. -

-Eso es verdad, calabacita- dijo Night Light. -cada reportero en el planeta va a tratar de saber hasta de qué color es su ropa int… -

 _\- ¡Papa! –_ le regaño Twilight. -hay niños presentes... -

Nyx obedientemente se mantenía sentada masticando su pan danés y tratando de no destacar. -no es tu culpa, Nyx- Twilight le dijo con firmeza. -Algunos ponis… - se detuvo a buscar las palabras correctas un instante. -algunos ponis simplemente no saben dejar las cosas por la paz- dijo suspirando. Luego volteo a ver a sus padres. -Tienen razón. Estos últimos días los reporteros de investigación han estado, bueno, digamos que nos han estado cazando. Haciendo que mi investigación se torne imposible. -

-o hacer cualquier otra cosa- agrego Cadence.

Twilight asintió. -sin embargo, aún no nos dicen porque están aquí. Quiero decir, estoy agradecida de que nos presten su apoyo moral ¿pero que más esperan lograr? -

-Twily, he sido novelista desde antes de que nacieras… - dijo Twilight Velvet.

\- ¿en serio? ¿escribes libros? – interrumpió alegremente Nyx.

Velvet se rio un poco. -Si, ciertamente lo hago- le aseguró a la potrilla bibliofilia. -déjame ver si puedo conseguirte uno de mis libros. Como sea, he sido novelista mucho tiempo y si con algo se lidiar es con la publicidad. Creo que tengo algunos trucos para lidiar con ellos. -

-pero esto no es igual que eso- remarco Shining Armor.

Night Light se rio. -quizás ya lo olvidaste, hijo- respondió - ¿pero no fue hace mucho nuestra pequeña se volvió la protegida de la Princesa Celestia? -

\- ¿acaso ya olvidaste como fue eso? ¿Shiny? – dijo Twilight Velvet. -Twilight era muy joven… y estaba demasiado metida en sus estudios para dares cuenta, pero... bueno, no, ahora recuerdo que tu estabas de servicio cuando eso ocurrió, no es así. Me parece. Bueno como sea, cuando se supo la noticia, nos encontramos hasta las corvas de Paparazis, especuladores, oportunistas, trepadores sociales y simples aduladores o curiosos que querían ver a la potrilla prodigio y a su familia. No volvimos a tener un momento de paz después de eso... hasta que aprendimos algunos trucos para lidiar con toda esa atención. -

-Eso al menos hasta que tu madre se encabrito y empezó a repartir coses a diestra y siniestra- corrigió un notoriamente divertido Night Light.

-no me "encabrite" – protesto Velvet.

-Te subiste a la azotea de la casa y comenzaste a aventarle la segunda mejor vajilla de tu abuela a los paparazzi – dijo Night Light.

-solo estaba acumulando polvo en el ático de todos modos- precisó Velvet.

-Yo estaba impresionado- admitió a los demás Night Light. -no llegaba muy lejos con las tazas o las azucareras, pero con los platos, era letal. De dio de lleno a un Pegaso del Cloudsdale Times cuando sobrevolaba a unos 30 metros sobre su cabeza. -

 _-El punto es-_ interrumpió Twilight Velvet -que ambos _eventualmente_ tuvimos que aprender algunas tácticas para lidiar con la prensa. ¿O es que te pasaste tu infancia siendo seguida por reporteros a todos lados? - Twilight Sparkle negó con la cabeza. -bueno- dijo triunfante Velvet - ¿Quién crees que los mantuvo alejados? -

-No creo que seamos de mucha ayuda para Shiny y Cadence, pero podemos ayudarte a ti y a Nyx a alejar a los buitres- dijo Night Light.

\- …o al menos Podemos cuidar de Nyx, mantenerla alejada del reflector un tiempo- agrego Velvet. -tú vas a estar tan ocupada como un cien pies con pie de atleta con eso de la "tumba perdida." Y además...nosotros queremos... compensar todo el tiempo perdido con nuestra nieta. – dijo ella sonriendo a modo de disculpa a Nyx y Twilight.

\- ¿entonces ya no tienes más preocupaciones de Nightmare Moon? – pregunto Twilight. Era difícil culparla por dejar que algo de satisfacción se notara en su voz.

-en realidad aún tengo algunas- admitió Twilight Velvet, suspirando. Luego miro decididamente a Nyx a los ojos. -pero decidí que estaba siendo infantil al respecto, de si eran o no verdad. Nos mantuvimos alejados porque… bueno, aunque todos nos decían que Nyx era solo una dulce potrilla... y Vaya que lo es...- dijo esto mientras le hacía cariñitos con su trompa a Nyx. -teníamos miedo de que ella se fuera a convertir en.… que se volviera a convertir en lo que ya había sido. Fue entonces que nos dimos cuenta: de que temía que Nyx creciera para _ser Nightmare Moon._ Y siendo francos, ese es un temor natural en todos los padres. -

Nyx hizo un sonido inquisitivo y Twilight incline su cabeza. Ante la mirada confusa de su hija y nieta, Twilight Velvet se explicó. -Todos los padres tienen miedo sobre en que se convertirán sus hijos cuando crezcan. Ya sea que lo digan o no. pero aun así los aman igual. Los amas y les enseñas lo que está bien, esperando lo mejor, no dejas que tus… no dejas que tus miedos te alejen de ellos. -

\- ¿Ustedes tenían miedo de que creciera para convertirme en Nightmare Moon? – dijo Twilight Sparkle, levantando una ceja.

-nos convertiste una vez en planta de ornato- respondió Twilight Velvet. -hizo que por mi mente pasara la preocupación de si te estaba criando adecuadamente. -

-Tuvo un ataque de pánico donde se convenció a si misma que ibas a crecer para volverte loca de poder y que convertirías a todos los ponis de la casa de los nobles en una colección de floricultura- dijo Night Light, alegremente mojando un biscotti e ignorando intencionalmente las miradas asesinas de su mujer.

\- ¿ataque de pánico? – pregunto Nyx.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando Twilight perdió su agenda de todo el año? -(8) le murmuro Spike. Nyx hizo una silenciosa "o" con su boca y asintió. Ahora entendía porque decían que la manzana no caía muy lejos del árbol.

-como sea, no voy a dejar que mis preocupaciones me impidan convivir con mi primera nieta- dijo Twilight Velvet. -Así que Night ocupo todas las vacaciones acumuladas que tenía en el observatorio y yo me estoy tomando un semi sabático este año. Así que, si creen que es mucho problema, podemos quedarnos en un hotel… -

Shining Armor puso los ojos en blanco y miro a su madre como diciendo "es en serio." -No, no, insistimos- dijo sin dejo de emoción en la voz. -Ya en serio madre, vivimos en un palacio; no tienes que chantajearnos para conseguir una habitación de invitados. – al oír esto al menos Twilight Velvet tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

Cadence sonrió. -Bien, es una maravillosa idea- dijo. -Todos nosotros juntos para variar. Tú, Yo, tus padres, los niños "todos ellos" - Spike se alegro al oír esto… -después de todo el caos, es bueno tener una reunión familiar. -

-Solo esperemos que no acabe como la reunión familiar de Applejack- dijo Twilight con ironía en la voz. -No estoy de humor para levantar un granero, mucho menos un castillo completo. -

-Oh, esa es una historia que quiero escuchar- dijo Cadence entre risitas. - ¿levantar un granero? -

-precedido de la _demolición de uno_ _._ Esa es toda una historia... -

Nyx escuchaba a su familia (Su _familia_ ¡Siiiii!) platicar, feliz y cómoda. ¡ella tenía dos nuevos abuelos! Y parecían ser Buenos y graciosos, si bien algo extraños. Al menos eran más amables que Granny Smith. Ella tenía sus dudas sobre eso de ellos "haciéndose cargo" de los periódicos y el chismorreo. Esos ponis eran horribles y persistentes. Apenas ayer habían sacado a uno de la chimenea...

pero, Nyx aun tendría que esperar y ver. En su corta vida ya había aprendido que nunca debías juzgar a los ponis por su apariencia. El Abuelo Night Light le recordaba a Scootaloo: era como uno de esos ponis que harían cualquier cosa por muy demente que fuera y le importaba un comino lo que los demás pensaran... amenos que creyera que esa opinión era graciosa. Y había algo sobre la abuela Velvet que le dijo a Nyx, que a pesar de lo frágil y amable que se veía, ella era formidablemente fuerte en el interior… como vides florecientes alrededor de una reja de hierro fundido.

Si en verdad tenían una forma de hacer que esos molestos ponis los dejaran en paz, quizás podrían ayudar a Nyx con su propio problema:

Como ayudar a Shining Armor a recuperar su trabajo.

* * *

 _Notas del Autor._

 _1) De hecho si habían llegado a los golpes; Un profesor partidario del "esto lo cambia todo" hizo una ruda afirmación sobre uno de los miembros de la facción "esto es sin duda un fraude" quien había estado muy cerca de una charola de postres. El resultado final fueron tres ojos morados, un diente roto (algunos de los pastelitos aún estaban congelados), siete facturas de la lavandería y cuarenta y un pays miniatura de frutas servidos a la mode_.

 _2) Al menos ella creía que ese poni en particular era el mayordomo. El personal del Palacio de Cristal era tan discreto que casi era invisible y a Nyx se le dificultaba saber quién hacía que cuando simplemente aparecían y desaparecían. Uno podía estar solo y pensando que tenía un poco de sed y al siguiente momento recibir el susto de sus vidas cuando un sirviente aparecía a su lado sosteniendo una charola con refrescos. El mayordomo era el más visible en virtud de ser el que atendía la puerta._

 _3) Así es como los adultos le decían a cuando comenzaban a gritarse los unos a los otros._

 _4) y ella iba ganando._

 _5) en realidad su lista de verificación. La manzana no caía muy lejos del árbol._

 _6) Imagínense al periodista Hunter S. Thompson como un poni de color azul. No es por trazar paralelismos, pero él se había reusado a detenerse en Ponyville por que "era tierra de murciélagos de fruta."_

 _7) El había logrado interceptor a Waldorf Salad cuando llevaba él servicio de té y decidió tomar el control de esa labor. El mayordomo se había reusado al principio, pero es sorprendente lo persuasiva que puede ser una criatura del tamaño de un niño de kínder cuando le comienzan a salir llamas de los orificios de su nariz._

 _8) Una agenda de un metro de ancho por metro y medio de alto y de treinta centímetros de grosor. Como es que ella había logrado "perder" algo del tamaño de la mesita de café promedio era toda una historia en sí misma._

* * *

Notas del Traductor.

1] si, lo que hasta ahora había manejado como golpearse la cara con un casco ahora también lo manejare con su término en ingles Facehoof el equivalente poni de facepalm.


	14. Chapter 14

**La Familia de Nyx**

 **Autor Original: RealityCheck[1]**

 **Traductor y corrector (según él): Qin te Kirin.**

 **Capitulo: 14**

* * *

Twilight caminaba de un lado para el otro, mirando al personal que le habían dado como un general que le pasa revista a sus tropas. Aparte del personal normal de la Biblioteca ahora había varios historiadores, archivistas y arqueólogos venidos de Canterlot, cada uno con su pequeño grupo de asistentes e interinos. Algunos se veían algo agotados por el largo viaje y algunos de los investigadores más veteranos se veían algo ofendidos de ser puestos bajo el liderazgo de la protegida favorita de Celestia.

Twilight Sparkle por su parte no iba a tolerar nada de eso.

-Muy bien, ya todos nos presentamos, y creo que les daré un resumen de lo que se ha estado hacienda aquí- dijo ella. -Las Bibliotecarias y archivistas del Imperio de Cristal… - luego les hizo una reverencia respetuosa; ellas devolvieron el saludo algo rígidas -…amablemente nos han permitido acceder a sus registros históricos cuidadosamente protegidos. Entre ellos están algunos de los más raros, importantes y valiosos de la historia poni: Las paginas preservadas del diario de uno de los fundadores de Equestria. - uno de los interinos dejo escapar una expresión de sorpresa; al parecer los profesores no les habían dado todos los detalles a sus asistentes. -El Canciller Level Head, Líder de las tribus de ponis de tierra. -

Alguien se carcajeo de forma grosera. -Si, aquel al que llamamos "Canciller Puddinghead" En las representaciones del Dia de los corazones cálidos- dijo Twilight, si molestarse en ver quien era que se había reído. -Parece ser que el nombre fue mal dicho de forma intencional de parte de sus enemigos. Y eso es solo una de las muchas cosas que hemos aprendido. Prepárense para ver mucho de su saber de la juventud sacudido. – Luego se detuvo a ver a la multitud. -entre otras cosas olvidadas, parece ser que el conjuro de los corazones cálidos era de hecho un artefacto. El mismísimo Corazón de Cristal que protege y da poder a esta ciudad. – se escuchó susurrar a los internos y también pudo ver como se agriaban las expresiones de algunos de los profesores, lo que era inquietante. -Al parecer ocurrió otro cisma entre los ponis después de los eventos relatados en la representación. El Canciller Level Head y una gran parte de la población de ponis de tierra se separaron de Equestria algún tiempo antes del Reinado de Discord y se fueron a fundar el Imperio de Cristal llevándose con ellos el Corazón de Cristal que ellos habían creado...-

Uno de los internos un potro flacucho de pelaje verde lima, que parecía un Sr. Cake en crecimiento levanto un casco. -Miss Twilight, usted dijo "¿Qué ellos crearon?" ¿pero no eran ellos ponis de tierra? -

Twilight asintió. -exactamente. nosotras... Yo... tengo buenas razones para creer que eso se debía a que los ponis de tierra de la era premoderna eran capaces de usar y lanzar magia que era tan compleja y ponderosa como la de los unicornios. - _en serio ¿es que estos estudiosos no le dicen_ _ **nada**_ _a sus ayudantes_ _ **?**_ -es por eso que las Princesas Celestia y Luna, con el amable permiso de la Princesa Mi Amora Cadenza, los envió aquí. De acuerdo con la información del diario, Level Head colaboro con su nieto Smart Cookie… - otra oleada de sorpresa se apodero del público. -La soldado Pansy y Clover the Clever para investigar la magia de los ponis de tierra y eventualmente crear el Corazón de Cristal. Al parecer Level Head era un mago poni de tierra de considerable poder para cuando llegaron aquí...

-Y se aseguró de mantener sus archivos en secreto. -

-Su última voluntad fue que lo enterraran con todas sus investigaciones y trabajo, para preservarlos para un futuro en que fueran necesitados. En algún lugar del Imperio de Cristal, esta una tumba Perdida donde Level Head descansa y esa tumba contiene todos los secretos de la magia de los ponis de tierra.

-Y nosotros vamos a encontrarla. -

Entonces se oyó un improperio amortiguado. -Oh por el amor del… -

Twilight se volvió. Había un estudioso con una chaqueta de tejido tweed y una corbata de moño negra que estaba en la primera fila. Sus barba y crin pulcramente cortados contrastaban con su pelaje verde azulado. Su Cutie Mark era un triángulo Amarillo con un símbolo de exclamación. Y estaba erizado de la indignación. -Me estás diciendo que nos arrastraron hasta aquí y lejos de la universidad… de nuestras vidas… de nuestros trabajos… para gastar los bits de las Princesas en una persecución de gansos salvajes ¿para estudiar una fábula poni casi olvidada? -

Un poco sorprendida por su vehemencia, Twilight se volvió hacia él. - ¿hay algo que quiera compartir míster…? -

-Dubious, Professor I.M. Dubious [2], PhD en folclore, mitología, tradiciones orales e historia ancestral- dijo el unicornio de forma presuntuosa. -he estado investigando mucho sobre estos mitos de los ponis de tierra por un tiempo. El folklore está lleno de esto "Mitos sobre la largamente perdida magia de los ponis de tierra." Los encontraras donde sea que hay ponis terrestres... historias medio olvidadas y cuentos de "magos ponis terrestres." -

\- ¿y eso no le dice nada? – pregunto sin ningún humor Twilight.

El resoplo. -es evidentemente una fantasía de empoderamiento, producto del complejo de inferioridad y envidia que le tienen a la magia de los unicornios. -

Twilight vio como los ponis terrestres en la habitación de cristal o no, se ponían tenso ante el insulto disfrazado. diablos, hasta ella se sentía que los pelos se le erizaban. Algo le decía que el Profesor Dubious necesitaba que le bajaran los humos. Entonces algo se agito en su memoria. -espere ¿Dubious? ¿Ignatious Mendicant Dubious? [3]-

-El único y en persona- respondió el aludido.

Twilight le dirigió una sonrisa alegre. -Ahh, ¡Ya decía que me sonaba el nombre! El leído algunos de los libros de sus tesis. – mientras el creído unicornio comenzaba a ponerse pretencioso, ella dejo caer la espada de Damocles. -Usted es el que propuso que Nightmare Moon era y cito "nada más que una consolidación de los duendes y miedos de los ponis de la era premoderna." ¿O me equivoco? - Dubious trastabillo, sorprendido -debería darle las gracias por eso. - Twilight dijo con una expresión extremadamente neutra. -hizo que tuviera problemas para concretar mi intento de averiguar cuando seria su retorno. -

-Ah y ahora recuerdo su libro sobre "La largamente desmentida leyenda del espíritu del caos." Y como era solo una "fabula de advertencia" "una creación de una sociedad que necesitaba suprimir los actos caóticos" el cual salió una semana antes de que él se escapara. -

Dubious trato de intervenir. -bueno veras… -

\- ¿cuál era otro de sus títulos? "Los folklores de la raza de los Changeling... "oh si y "Reinplosion sónica: La persistente creencia en una imposibilidad científica"

-Si, ciertamente tiene cierta reputación entre los círculos en los que me muevo. ahí creen que usted es el más cómico escritor que aún vive. – varios de los presentes se rieron. Para este punto la cara de Dubious ya brillaba de color rojo. Ella acerco su cara a la de él. Casi tocándose las narices. -Para su información, _Profesor_ Dubious, yo soy testigo presencial de todos esos "mitos". Yo predije el retorno de Nightmare Moon; Yo encontré los Elementos de la Armonía usando esos "viejos mitos de yeguas" que usted decía haber desmentido. ¿Discord? ¿la fábula precautoria? Le puedo decir lo que quiera de él, hasta sus modales en la mesa. Y en cuanto a la Reinplosion sónica, le puedo presentar a la yegua que la ha realizado ALMENOS TRES VECES hasta el día de hoy.

Debería de saber esto: Yo si hago mi tarea. La evidencia sobre esta "búsqueda de gansos salvajes" es física, comprensible, está documentada, y confirmada por otros investigadores independientes. Como sabría si usted, si se HUBIERA molestado en leer la _exhaustiva documentación_ que les envié en vez de dársela a uno de su sobre explotados internos.

Quizás seria más reconocido en los círculos estudiosos si pasara más tiempo _estudiando_ esos "viejos cuentos de yeguas" en vez de estar sentado en su trama en su oficina de la universidad _burlándose_ de ellos. – dicho esto se dio la vuelta, su cola casi le pego en la cara y ella volvió a dar vueltas. -ahora como estaba diciendo... -

Spike había encontrado la forma de volver a entrar a la biblioteca y al lado de Twilight Sparkle. Él se acercó desde el zócalo en el que había estado recargado y le ofreció al balbuceante investigador un tubo algo aplastado. - ¿Qué es esto? – exigió saber el muy colorado unicornio.

-Pomada- dijo Spike. -me imagino que te ayudara con es "QUEMADA". -

-Spike...- le dijo Twilight mirando sobre su hombro.

-está bien, está bien, ya voy, cielos. – y se fue trotando tras la yegua, dejando al Dr. Dubious mascullando.

 _-en serio Spike... -_

 _-Pero tu empezaste… -_

-como decía- continuo Twilight Sparkle. Un poco más fuerte. -la búsqueda de la tumba naturalmente empezara aquí, en la librería imperial. Como Seguro ya saben lo que está en los libreros, todo ello, representa un tesoro milenario de conocimiento perdido. El personal ya estaba en medio de una masiva reestructuración y reorganización; y nosotros tenemos que insertarnos justo en medio de eso, ayudando con el trabajo… y revisando los archivos de esta institución, un libro a la vez, por cualquier referencia a los fundadores de Equestria o del imperio de cristal, a los trabajos de Level Head, Smart Cookie, La soldado Pansy y Clover the Clever, o a la tumba misma. -

\- ¿todos ellos? – grito un Pegaso Amarillo que al parecer era un interno. Los ponis voltearon a ver los al parecer interminables estantes, los internos y ayudantes con más preocupación que sus superiores. Ellos sabían quién haría el trabajo rudo.

Twilight de hecho sonrió mientras saltaba en su lugar. -esa es la otra cosa que quería mencionar- dijo. Luego señalo a cuatro unicornios que hasta ese momento habían estado a un lado. Uno era de color café claro con una crin y cola café oscuros, y con la que parecía ser la cutie mark de una pelota de playa. El siguiente era de color blanco con una crin color paja, y una cutie mark de una pieza de rompecabezas. El tercero era rojo, con una feroz crin amarilla como una llama y una cutie mark de un zorro de fuego sosteniendo un globo. Y el cuarto era de color verde azulado, con una crin azul y en su costado una imagen de una pila de bloques a medio armar. -estos cuatro caballeros va a contribuir con unos conjuros que, trabajando en conjunto, van a buscar, ordenar y archivar todos los libros de esta biblioteca. - Dijo ella.

-Míster Googleplex ha creado un conjuro que buscara cualquier libro, pergamino, papel o revista que contenga una palabra, serie de palabras o frase. -

-también busca imágenes- dijo Google. Luego tosió. -mmm, no es tan efectivo en eso, así que lo mejor será que se centren solo en las palabras. -

-Míster Foxfire- siguió Twilight, señalando al unicornio de la crin como fuego -el creo un conjuro que hace una copia ilusoria de una página de un libro para poder mostrarla. -

-pueden revisar un libro completo sin siquiera abrirlo o sacarlo de la repisa donde esta- alardeo Foxfire. -o hasta cuando alguien más lo está leyendo. -

-y Wicker Speedy…- ahora fue el de la crin como paja el que saludo -… tiene un conjuro que automáticamente hace referencias cruzadas del contenido de dos libros cualquiera.

-mientras que sean de suficiente notabilidad- corrigió él.

\- ¿y como sabes que algo es lo suficientemente notable? – pregunto algún poni.

Wicker parecía estar un poco avergonzado. -mmm, de hecho, aún estoy afinando esa parte...- confeso.

-Y Diamond Fragment… -

-D. Frag [4] para los amigos- dijo el poni azul verdoso con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-tiene una contribución más indirecta, tiene un conjuro que hará una adecuada reubicación de los libros de toda la biblioteca... una vez que sean adecuadamente etiquetados con el sistema decimal Dewhoof. - Twilight entonces mostro su casco lleno de pegatinas con símbolos rúnicos escritos en ellos.

-me canse de tener que estar subiendo escaleras para arreglar los libros de mi patrón- dijo D. Frag. -mi talento me permite arreglar objetos rotos o dispersos. Así que aplique un poco de pensamiento abstracto a mi talento e innove. Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer para arreglar todos los libros es presionar un enorme botón rojo… - dijo mientras enseñaba una caja de madera con un notablemente grande botón rojo en el… -e irme a dormir.-

Los ojos de Spike se hicieron como platos. - ¿es decir que para reorganizar todos _los libros de tu biblioteca_ solo debes presionar ese botón? - D. Frag asintió como respuesta. Spike se lanzó hacia él desde el otro extremo de la habitación y se abrazó a una de sus piernas. Luego lo miro con ojos de adoración. -No te lo tomes a mal, pero… soy todo tuyo. -

\- ¡SPIKE! – un aura purpura lo envolvió y lo arrastro. -lo siento- Twilight le dijo a D. Frag. -Se pone demasiado exuberante cuando cree que ha encontrado formas de alagar sus siestas. Como sea- ella siguió con el tema a mano. -al correlacionar estos cuatro conjuros, para que trabajen juntos, podremos revisar toda esta biblioteca para encontrar información sobre la tumba de los fundadores. -

-ya he armado una lista de posibles "frases para buscar" y conseguir la información que estamos buscando. Foxfire, Googleplex y Wicker Speedy les enseñaran a todos los unicornios de nuestro grupo sus conjuros. Para los ponis de tierra y pegasos, estos caballeros han logrado diseñar un… ¿Cómo lo llamaron? -

-una interfaz- respondió D. Frag. -es como un panel de control, pero "interfaz" suena más radical ¿sabes? -

-mmm siiii. - dijo Twilight levantando una ceja. Lo que sea. - ¿les importaría hacer una demostración? -

-claro que se puede. – los unicornios colocaron un podio de lectura en una mesa, y un pergamino demasiado grande con elaborados rodillos de madera además de un pizarrón en un caballete junto a una bola de cristal. Las tres cosas estaban bastante ornamentadas con gemas incrustadas en lugares específicos. -la siguiente versión será más compacta y usará ilusiones en vez de componentes físicos- aclaro Wicker Speedy. -pero esta versión es totalmente funcional. – así que con un casco toco una runa en el podio: un círculo parcialmente cortado a la mitad por una línea vertical. La runa brillo de color verde y con eso el pergamino levito y se desenredo entre los dos rodillos. -ahora... para realizar una búsqueda. – dijo mirando al rededor. -mmm ¿algún poni puede sugerirme algo que buscar? -

-Plátanos- dijo Spike. Twilight lo miro algo desconcertada. Spike se alzó de hombros. -fue lo primero que me paso por la cabeza. -

Wicker Speedy se encondió de hombros. Tomo un pedazo de gis y con él escribió "Plátanos" en el pizarrón junto a él. Un pequeño tentáculo de luz verde salió de la esfera de cristal, dio contra el techo y comenzó a zigzaguear por entre los estantes, separándose y ramificándose múltiples veces, enviando líneas cada vez más delgadas mientras se se movían entre los estantes, carros y montones de libros como si buscaran algo, como dedos que se agitan. Algunas de las líneas se detuvieron en ciertos libros, delineándolos con un ligero brillo. Algunas siguieron adelante.

De inmediato el pergamino flotante comenzó a llenarse de escritura muy densa. Y en la parte superior apareció esta afirmación, en letra gruesa:

 **10,547 RESULTADOS ENCONTRADOS PARA "PLATANOS."**

Varios de los presentes se acercaron más, mirando al pergamino. Bajo la leyenda se podía ver una lista en una Fuente ligeramente as pequeña. -esos son los resultados- dijo Wicker Speedy. -busca primero por título, luego por autor y finalmente por el contenido. ahí, vaya, quince libros con la palabra "Plátanos" en el Titulo. Probemos con el tercero, oh, el tercero es...- el toco con su casco el título del libro en el pergamino. El pergamino se puso blanco y se reescribió con una pequeña página. -Plantación de Plátanos en las Islas Gallop-ogos [5], por Summer Winds. Muy bien para cambiar la página tocas esta fleche… - dijo mientras tocaba la mencionada flecha con un casco. La página se reescribió con el párrafo de introducción. -para volver tocas la otra flecha... -

-pero solo se ve como la mitad de la página. - hizo notar Spike.

-Oh, para eso solo gira el rodillo- le dijo Wicker Speedy. Comenzó a darle Vuelta a los rodillos con su casco, enrollando el papel en la parte superior. -así que te desplazas hacia abajo… -

-pero estas yendo hacia arriba- interrumpió Spike. - ¿no deberías de ir hacia arriba _?_ -

-No, porque estas moviéndote hacia la parte _baja_ de la página, así que te desplazas hacia abajo. O de lo contrario se hace confuso. -

-pero te desplazas hacia arriba… -

-Te desplazas hacia _ **abajo**_ \- repitió Wicker Speedy, mirándolo algo enojado y agresivo.

-está bien, está bien- dijo Spike, poniendo sus garras en señal de rendición. - _desplazarse hacia abajo._ – luego señalo la bola de cristal. - ¿y qué es eso? -

Dentro de la bola de cristal se podía ver una imagen de un libro, el cual daba tumbos lentamente como si estuviera en caída libre. -eso te deja ver cuál es el libro que estas leyendo- dijo Foxfire con tono orgulloso. -un pequeño agregado de mi parte. Si quieres traer el libro a ti, solo debes tocar el globo dos veces así. - él se extendió más allá de Wicker Speedy y toco la cima del globo de cristal dos veces.

-No espera… - dijo Wicker Speedy.

Pero no termino la sentencia. En un parpadeo una de las líneas bifurcadas sobre sus cabezas se volvió roja y un gran tomo de pasta dura vino volando a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Le dio de lleno a Wicker Speedy en la cara, lanzándolo fuera de su asiento y dejándolo cuan largo es en el piso. Googleplex miro al contusionado archivista en el piso y luego a Foxfire. -te dije que lo habías acelerado demasiado- le dijo lleno de satisfacción.

Twilight hizo una mueca. -quizás deberíamos de desactivar esto hasta que tengan la oportunidad de corregir todos los fallos- sugirió. Luego se volvió hacia los demás. -muy bien, una vez que todos estén ubicados comenzaremos la búsqueda… - luego se tocó la barbilla. - ¿por arrastre de archivos? ¿búsqueda mágica? ¿conjuro buscador? -

Spike puso cara de pensar profundamente un instante. - ¿qué te parece "búsqueda en la red"? - dijo, señalando a la brillante de red de líneas color esmeralda formado en el cristalino techo sobre ellos.

Twilight hizo otra mueca -Ick. - Eso no va a pegar, Spike...- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. -ejem. Comenzaremos nuestras búsquedas de los libros con información de la tumba pedida de los fundadores. Mientras tanto quiero mostrarles a los arqueólogos de nuestro grupo la pequeña habitación que... ¡IIII! – ella se detuvo a medio paso, apenas evitando golpear su nariz contra el vidrio de una cámara de video. -Roller Reel ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? -

En efecto, si era, Roller Reel. De alguna forma se había conseguido una vieja cámara super 8 [6] que parecía armada de retazos y con ella recorría la sala de reuniones, uno de sus ojos pegados al visor. -Estoy filmando esto- dijo llanamente. -al parecer hubo algún error de embarque o envio y me dejaron una caja de estas cosas para que me deshiciera de ellas. Así que acabe con una montaña de estos cartuchos de cinta de filmación virgen de quince minutos de duración cada uno y yo... -

-Roller ¿podrías sacar esa camara de aquí? Esto es un importante Proyecto historico y no tenemos tiempo para… -

\- ¡pero es precisamente por eso, Miss Twilight! – protesto Roller. El detuvo la cámara y la bajo. Sus ojos estaban brillando. De hecho, todo su _ser_ lo hacía. Era lo más brillante que jamás habia visto destellar el pelaje del poni de cristal. -Esto es lo más grande que jamás nos ha pasado a nosotros los ponis de Cristal. es, como ¡si nuestra historia y leyendas cobraran vida frente a nuestros ojos! - él se sentó en el piso y agito sus cuartos frontales de forma expansiva. Su sonrisa era tan amplia que debía de doler y hasta tenía estrellas en los ojos. - ¡esto _merece_ ser grabado en película! ¡Esto es... esto es nuestra _historia!_ -

Twilight Sparkle se le quedo viendo, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada a un lado. Una sonrisa lentamente se formo en su rostro. Ella se volvió hacia la habitacion de ponis que ya se estaba ocupando de su trabajo o se preparaban para ello. -Atención todos los ponis, hay otra cosa que olvide anunciar- dijo ella lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oída entre el ruido. -Este es Roller Reel, Él trabaja en el departamento audiovisual. Él va a estar grabando todo lo que hacemos con propósitos de documentación histórica. así que déjenlo acompañarlos, respondan sus preguntas y el hará lo posible por no estorbar. -

Roller parpadeo sorprendido y luego sonrió con alegría.

-Oh y si se pone muy molesto solo denle un buen golpe en la cabeza. Aprende más rápido de esa forma. -

\- ¡Oyeeeee...! –

* * *

Notas del Traductor.

1] Si RealityCheck y RHjunior son la misma persona, pero el anterior era el seudónimo que usaba cuando publicaba sus Fanfics en Fimfictions. Antes de tener algún tipo de conflicto con los fanáticos y la administración de ese sitio. Por lo que retiro todos sus trabajos de ahí y se mudo a otras páginas. Donde adopto el seudónimo RHjunior.

2] literalmente se esta llamando así mismo "Yo soy Dudoso" XD.

3] La versión de su nombre completa no es mejor "Ignacio Mendigo Dudoso"

4] se pronuncia defrag o lo que es lo mismo en lenguaje de computación desfragmentar. En las viejas computadoras que usaban el sistema operativo Ms-Dos, que era dominante antes de la Llegada de Windows, se usaba mucho el desfragmentar para mejorar el desempeño de los discos duros de las computadoras. En la actualidad aun se usa pero en menor medida.

5] este chiste creo que ya lo había explicado. combinación de la palabra en ingles gallop (galopar) y galapagos, el famoso archipiélago donde Darwin obtuvo las evidencias que le ayudaron a forjar su teoría de la evolución de las especies.

6] Formato de grabación de video en película fotográfica muy popular en los años 70 que en vez de rollos de película usaba cartuchos y que casi desapareció con la llegada de los formatos magnéticos como Beta y VHS y las cámaras que podían usar esos formatos para filmar, en la actualidad ha resurgido entre ciertos grupos sobre todo de películas amateur para darle un aspecto diferente a sus filmaciones.


End file.
